Hell Does Part Us
by Leonahari
Summary: Eight years after the game. Penelo makes a visit to Arcadia unexpectedly and finds herself at risk in falling for a raven haired emperor, which may lead to a new beginning. LarsaPenelo.
1. Chains

**Hell Does Part Us **

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own any character's of FF12, but I wish I did. I just like to fool with their minds! 

I hope that those who began to read my other fanfics did not get discouraged about my lack of attention to my last fic. I have simply been through some rough times lately... promise to pick up on my other story. But first is first! Larsa and Penelo. They've always been a beautiful match. Warning: may contain some SPOILERS for the end of game.

This is not going to be a terribly long story, I don't think, because I'm just going to focus on my pairing mostly. The action/adventure part of the story is a lot longer and may take a sequel to cover. But, we'll see if we get that far. It all depends on you! The readers and reviews that I get. You always encourage me.

Well, for the record, it's my first FF12 fic. So, I hope it goes well. Enjoy!

A.E. Croft

* * *

Chapter 1: Chains 

Geographically Dalmasca was a desert and a vast expanse of sandsea was not easily crossed. It took almost half a day to fly from Dalmasca to Arcadia. The tenants were miserable, having been adapting from war in the eight years and having different restrictions put on their air-time for public shuttles, and not to mention the prices for a one way ticket anywhere was almost a full month's work with no break. This is why Penelo preferred to write letters to Larsa.

She would have loved to visit him and spend hours at his palace talking over an elegant supper about all the new adventures she and Vaan had been through since they last parted eight years ago. She had many questions to ask him and so many things to say to him that it almost seemed impossible to write it all down without it flooding her mind and causing her to forget the last thought she had wrote down on the parchment.

She paused her quill over the letter again, trying to remember the last thing she had planned to write. She read the letter over again in attempt to jog her memory, but then she realized that she had gone on way too long about a certain dream of hers: a goal, to say the least.

Ignorantly, she started a new paragraph and changed the subject, leaving the subject of her dream to hang off the edge of the letter like a hint, though she never meant it to be. She had never done well with literature. Though, she was lucky enough to be literate, being a low-class citizen, yet she never did master the art of writing.

Finishing her letter, she folded it and dripped a flimsy wax seal onto the fold before running down to Migelo's to mail it off. This was definitely cheaper than flying to Arcadia.

Her work with Migelo had picked up a bit more when Vaan announced he would be leaving Dalmasca more often to carry out his dream as a sky pirate. Penelo was happy for him, yet at the same time she often found herself wondering about her own future and when she would finally decide to leave the past behind and carry out her own dream. Yet, leaving the past behind like Vaan had so easily done, meant leaving everyone else behind as well. Letting go of the past was something Penelo was never able to do.

Her past had been so adventuresome and she had met so many exciting challenges and people that it was difficult, even self-interested, to give it all away for her own desires. Maybe, she should have asked Larsa about this in the letter. Of course, he would surely have a reasonable answer for her. He always did.

Larsa… somehow, Penelo found it difficult to let go of the past more so because she feared she and the boy would never say in contact afterward. Though, she knew she could stop thinking of him as a boy now, she knew he was by now a man. However, she also knew that though his writing, he had not changed in the slightest.

"Penelo? Could you go and track down Kytes for me?" Migelo was saying to her, as she stood beside the mailbox daydreaming, "He was supposed to pick up an order for me down at the Sandsea. Unfortunately, he hasn't come back and I need that order before five tonight."

Penelo nodded, "No, problem."

Migelo waved her off, but then decided better of it. "You look a little off today. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Migelo. I was just thinking about…" _Larsa?_ Penelo trailed off, wondering why in the world she even thought to explain herself.

Migelo gave her a questioning look. "Well, alright. I trust you. But I don't need my hardest worker getting sick on me. Let me know if you want some time off? Of course, you deserve it."

Penelo gave Migelo a brilliant smile, before heading off to find Kytes.

* * *

Later on that week, a folded letter with a broken seal sat on the Emperor's desk in Arcadia. Larsa Solidor found himself pacing before his wide, office windows studying the south horizon were Dalmasca lay in the distance.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the dream that Penelo had, in a hazy sort of way, described to him as her dream for the future. It was, from what Larsa could understand from the writing, another adventure into the strange, foreboding world, yet this time Penelo almost hinted the desire to stay there away from everything else. She seemed to want to get away from everything.

Larsa was smiling not because he found it humorous that he knew Penelo would never want to sacrifice her former and present life, but because he envied her ability to dream of such a thing.

Him on the other hand, Larsa could not dream of escaping the past or present. It was almost out of sadness that Larsa smiled. The weight of the Acadian Empire was an ever heavy burden on his shoulders, yet he was proud of his duty and it pleased him to see that his people were satisfied with his rule.

A knock on his study door brought his eyes from the window and drove his thoughts away from Penelo. _He _could admit he was thinking of her. She was really the only real friend he ever had, besides Basch, who was more a guardian than friend. "Yes?" Larsa answered.

Judge Gabranth entered slowly in, with his gaze low. "My lord, the counsel is requesting your presence in the next room."

Larsa nodded. "Thank you. I'll be there in a moment."

_Damn them_, Larsa thought bitterly. The counsel had requested a meeting to be set up in order to discuss an issue they had not yet revealed to Larsa. He had the slightest suspicion it would be something to do with the sky pirates from Balfonheim, who had rioting and quarreling with each other in the streets of Balfonheim Port. Yet, the nerve of the counsel to leave Larsa unprepared for a meeting was staggering. Usually, they at least allowed him the subject of conversation or discussion.

Judge Gabranth had left him and Larsa followed the familiar path to the conference room just beside his study. Upon entering he noticed their voices became hushed and their faces quickly hid any signs of interest they had taken in the last conversation they had just ended. Larsa almost scowled; they thought him a fool, indeed.

"Larsa Solidor," bowed the head member of the counsel.

"And this meeting's subject? I was not informed," Larsa began, impatiently. He found his usual good-temper wore thin around those men, who believed they were more Arcadian than Arcadia itself.

"Ah, that is a shame our letter did not reach you," said the head member. Though, his voice carried a tone of humor that told Larsa they did not intend to send a letter on the subject at all. Again, Larsa resisted the urge to scowl. More than once had he been subjected to the arrogance of the counsel members and more than once had he wished that he had met a few of them in Golmore Jungle when he was too busy brandishing his thin sword around to care much of what it hit. He almost smiled with the thought.

However, he kept his face still and replied, sternly, "Then I trust you will tell me soon." It was not a question.

"Indeed," the head member said, with a malicious flash of the eyes, "It has come to the counsel's attention that you have been showing no interest in assuming your role as Emperor. And by that, we mean, seeking out a suitable marriage and eventually producing a successor."

Larsa bared his teeth. He was not expecting anything like this.

"Of course, this has us concerned that Arcadia will be left with no one but the counsel to succeed the Emperor." The head member finished with the hint of a sneer.

Larsa forced all diplomacy unto himself and replied, "I have several years before me to make such a decision of marriage. If you are skeptical, please, remember my father's first son came when my father was twenty-eight. I am but only twenty."

The head member looked rather uncomfortable with the mention of Emperor Gramis and decidedly changed the subject. "Very well. We will allow the leeway of eight more years to pass before we question you again on this subject," Larsa had the strangest suspicion they assumed he would never marry, "To begin another topic, a disturbance in the West lands has summoned our attention. You may not have heard, but an ancient temple was discovered amongst the ruins of Nabudis. Historians from Nabradia have dated it back to before Nabudis was even built. The temple remains closed, however, and historians and scientists are working as we speak to figure out a way to open it."

Larsa decidedly hid the look of surprise that threatened to surface. "How far back do they date it?"

"Centuries… they haven't an exact date for it yet," the head member replied, "This is all the information we have on it for now, but we will inform you if we receive more."

Larsa nodded. Through embarrassment and surprise, he did not know whether this meeting was all to his liking. Though, something about the mystery behind the old temple interested him. He made a habitual, mental note to tell Penelo about it as the meeting carried on into more political topics.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there is the first chappie! I hope you liked the begin prologue type chapter 'Chains'. I will update as soon as I can. I look forward to some reviews! 


	2. The Airfields

Chapter 2: The Airfields

Vaan had jumped from the airship hold to greet Penelo excitedly. Penelo smiled at him as she was tackled almost to the ground by Vaan's huge form.

"What's got you all excited?" Penelo asked him, curiously.

"It was great, Penelo! I ran into Bathier and Fran in Nabudis the other night. They were planning something big to get into Nabradia. Something's got the Acadian Empire all uptight about something in the Nechrol of Nabudis. They won't let anyone into that airfield until they finish their work," Vaan explained.

"What is it?" Penelo asked, "Let me guess… Bathier and Fran are going to sneak in a figure it out?"

Vaan nodded happily. "And I'm going with them! They said they needed an extra hand with this one. There were so many imperials around, it was crazy!"

At this, Penelo put her hands on her hips and looked at Vaan like he was a seven year old. "Vaan!" was all she had to say.

He winced. "Don't worry, Penelo. I'll be fine. We won't do anything stupid."

"If that were true, then you wouldn't be going," Penelo snapped.

"I'm going to be with Bathier and Fran. I'll be fine!" Vaan said, "Remember eight years ago, Penelo? You were into that adventure like a dirty shirt."

Penelo took a moment to consider. He was right. Just because she had given up that life of adventure, did not mean she could stop Vaan from living it. She sighed. "All right." She finally said.

"That's great, Penelo, thanks for understanding," Vaan said, kissing her forehead like a child. "Oh, and we'll be flying over Arcadia. Do you have any plans to see Larsa in the next little while? I'm sure he would love a visit from you."

Penelo was surprise by this offer. "Vaan, would you really do that?" she knew Vaan would drive her to Arcadia even if they had been going in the opposite direction, but the prices for owning an airship these days made the bran new, sand-bike she took to work look like an old rusted tricycle with only two wheels. "Oh, that's wonderful! When are you leaving?"

Vaan scratched his head, thoughtfully. "I've gotta meet up with Bathier later tonight in Old Arcades."

At this, Penelo's thoughts stopped in their tracks. "_Tonight_?" That was certainly way too soon, and she wouldn't be able to mail Larsa to warn him of her arrival. Hell, he most probably needed to _book_ time away from his work. She could see this was going to be a disaster.

"But I can't warn him –,"

"Penelo, it's _Larsa_," Vaan smiled, "He would love to see you no matter what."

"I guess so," Penelo thought for a moment. Considering what she would need to bring with her. "How long do you think he'd let me stay?"

"Penelo, if I know Larsa, if he were allowed he would _keep_ you," Vaan laughed, "Don't worry about that. Just pack for a few days and if you stay longer… well, then you stay longer."

Penelo blushed at that. "I guess I'll go let Migelo know right away then. He mentioned something earlier about taking time off."

"Yeah, something you haven't done in a while," Vaan mocked.

Penelo grinned, "Well, I'll be back soon. I'm going to go and tell him."

The day passed quickly. Before Penelo realized it, she had packed her things and was standing in the center of the aerodrome waiting for Vaan to come and tell her to board his ship. As she waited in the center of the walkway where people were hustling around buying tickets and lugging their baggage onto trolleys, someone shoved her to the side causing her to almost fall sideways. She turned to see that the girl who had shoved her was only about her age and much shorter with brilliant copper hair and grey eyes. "I – I'm sorry about that," she said, "I'll mind my feet next time." And with that, she had turned and left with a bag in hand. Penelo watched a taller girl with the same colour hair join her at the exit to the garage where all the personal airships were kept. She watched them, with curiosity, disappear into it, laughing.

"Penelo," Vaan called from the entrance, "Come on."

Penelo hitched up her backpack of clothing and follow him out into the airfield where the ships were kept. She saw to her left, the copper-headed girls board their own ship and take off to the west before even she or Vaan had had time to start his ship. "Never seen them here before," Vaan added, noticing where her gaze was watching, "They must have been visiting Rabinastre for something."

"Well, they're not peasants; they have their own ship," Penelo said, absently, as she keyed through the dash and helped Vaan warm the ship up for take-off.

Vaan shrugged the topic aside and gracefully led the ship out of the airfield and off towards Arcades.

* * *

Larsa dropped into the chair behind his desk, leaving his usual grace behind, causing a 'frump' sound to echo off the walls of his glamorous study. The meeting had been a disaster and if he knew the counsel at all, they would only make his life worse. Who did they think they were to ask such embarrassingly personal questions? Larsa took a deep breath. Was he really that much a terrible suitor that they believed he would not be wed in eight years time?

_Well, I really haven't dated. I don't have time. And who _would_ I date?_ Larsa closed his eyes. He could feel the hotness in his cheeks from the remainder of the meeting, and it was not only because it was getting stuffy in that little meeting room. Of course, Larsa would never admit his insecurity around women. He _liked_ women. He just did not understand them. The thought made him laugh.

An emperor, who has trouble catching a mate? Wouldn't Vayne love to see him now!

Even though Larsa dispised his brothers leading diplomacy tactics, Vayne always was lucky when it came to women. Of course, Larsa had only been twelve then and the only woman (or girl at the time) he had been interested in was Penelo, Larsa could still remember getting nervous around her when Vayne could sweet talk any woman into bed. Larsa only wanted to sweet talk Penelo into friendship, maybe something more, and all he managed to do was make her think that he was some sort of prim and proper little freak with no real life besides his brother and father (both of whom had died quite early in his life). Maybe, Larsa thought grinning foolishly, he would have to pretend to be a little… what's it called? _Bad ass_?

He even laughed at the thought.

"My Lord?" Judge Gabranth had peeked into his study to find the Emperor grinning foolishly to himself, "Uh… the meeting went well then?"

Larsa cleared his throat, but cared little about what Gabranth saw of him. Basch had been with him though much more embarrassment then that to say the least. "No, it was terrible." Larsa replied, though, now the grin would need to be explained: "I was just remembering old times."

Basch nodded. Behind his helmet, Larsa knew Basch was smiling too. "I see."

"Did you hear of the news of Nabradia?" Larsa said, quickly.

Gabranth shook his head. "I did not," he said, "I was aware that research was being done there, but there were no details given to me."

"Please, come in and shut the door behind you," Larsa instructed kindly. Basch did so and removed his helmet. Though the judge was always true to Larsa and formality was taken as lightly as loyalty, Larsa and Basch often dropped most of the formality when they knew nobody was listening. He placed the helmet on a side table and stood before Larsa's desk. "A temple has been found there. They've dated it back several centuries," Larsa continued, "Though they haven't been able to open it, I believe many new… discoveries lay behind the doors."

"You fear pirates?" Basch almost smirked.

Larsa smiled. "I care little for the treasure, so I would care little if it were stolen. Though, it would be a shame. The history in such a place will be stunning. Little is known about the past Nabradia. My grandfather built over the ruins of Old Nabradia decades ago. He, of course, cared little for it's history," Larsa shook his head, "No. I'm worried about the mess this new temple will start between Arcadia and the other Empires. The word of an imperial fleet in the middle of the Nechrol of Nabudis will spread like wild fire. I only hope the weak ground on which we stationed the peace of our Empires is not disturbed."

"Ashelia is a dear friend. I doubt she would cause a dispute over something so futile," Basch said, quietly.

"It's not Ashelia I'm worried about. Al-Cid and his counsel will want to have a peek at this research, for it may contain roots from the Rosarrian Empire," Larsa shook his head, "I have not stayed in contact with Al-Cid like I have with Ashe. I only hope his ideas of a golden age have not misplaced his dream of peace."

At this, there was a soft knock at the door. Basch quickly replaced his helmet on his head and Larsa beckoned the guard inside. "My Lord, someone has arrived at the palace gates requesting your presence. She says you know her?" the guard said, confused.

Judge Gabranth looked to Larsa almost with the same hint of confusion. "I was unaware we had any scheduled guests arriving this week," he said.

"Did she tell you her name?" Larsa asked, curiously.

"She said nothing except that she knows you," the guard said with a hint of humor.

Larsa stood from his desk. "Gabranth," he said, "I will go and see to her."

"No, she may be a lure for another scheme. Allow me to interrogate her before you are introduced," Gabranth said, "It could be a trap."

Larsa nodded.

"Show me to her," Gabranth ordered. The guard bowed to Larsa and they both left him to his study again.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I know him," Penelo pleaded, "Please, I'm from Dalmasca. He knows me!"

Vaan had dropped Penelo off in Old Arcades and left her to walk to the entrance of the Emperor's doors in High Arcades. Unfortunately, she had met a few guards on the way and they seemed to be suspicious of her. Well, she was not exactly expecting to walk right into Larsa's personal quarters without some resistance. She sighed as a guard was ordered to address the schedule with 'Lord Larsa' to see if any visitors were in his date book. Of course, Penelo knew there wouldn't be, but at least there was only two guards left to watch her and if things got messy she could easily take them on.

A few minutes later the guard returned with a Judge, Penelo's heart sunk. _Great, just great_, Penelo thought, _now I've got a Judge to deal with. Is it really that difficult to get a visit with an old friend_? Well, considering her old friend was the Emperor… yes.

Fortunately, the Judge spoke without any further ado, "Allow her entry. She is scheduled to see the Lord."

The guards looked slightly taken-aback, but they obeyed and Penelo nodded to the Judge thankfully. "Allow me to escort you to Lord Larsa," he said, politely.

"T- Thank you," was all Penelo could say.

When they were out of earshot of the guards, the judge said, "It's good to see you again, Penelo. How have you and Vaan been doing?"

At this, Penelo almost tripped over the stair she was trying to climb, "B-Basch!?" she gasped, "Oh my goodness! I'm great! You don't know how grateful I am to see you! I thought I was dead meat back there."

"Well, you don't have an arranged visit do you?" Basch was saying, though there was a lightness to his question Penelo could tell that this was a bad time to visit.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I –,"

"Don't apologize," Basch said, immediately, "Larsa needs something to take his mind off work. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes it's you."

"I can't wait to see him. Eight years is a long time," Penelo said, smiling as she followed Basch around another corner of the palace and closer to her old friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it. Sorry about the stupid cliffy. I had to.

I know ppl are reading, that's great! Please review! That's even better! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. You Go Before Me Always

Chapter 3: You Go Before Me Always

Larsa paced inside his study once more. Basch had left the door ajar when he left, and he hesitated, considering an escape to his private quarters or for a walk around the palace just to free his mind of the last meeting and to make sense of all the political crap the Senate Counsel had decided to feed him. He shook his head and took a breath. Yes, a walk would do nicely now. It was a pleasant enough day too. Maybe, he would go as far as dressing into his old travel wears and scoring the town like he used to when he was twelve. It certainly would be nice to run away without the presence of his cortège.

He left the study unattended and wandered down to the entrance to his personal quarters which were flanked on either sides with guards. They bowed low as he entered, but he took no notice of them. He had found it quite irritating when he had first became Emperor to have guards following him around and flanking the entrance to his rooms, and now he only ignored it. Of course, it would be something, given the chance, that he would happily end in his role in the Empire, however given the current _feelings_ of the people he knew it would not be wise to do so.

Not that Arcadia hated his rule. Larsa Solidor was a loved Emperor. He ruled with a force as needed, yet always used a gentle hand. However, he also knew that few lasting friends and followers, who had preferred Vayne's rule, where still lurking somewhere. As Basch always put it "better to be safe than sorry" and Larsa knew he was right, even if he thought him to be suffering from slight paranoia.

Larsa brushed a gloved hand through his hair and opened up the double-door balcony entrance before stepping out into the sun and warmth of the spring breeze. He allowed his mind to wander to the unexpected guest at his gates. Surely, Basch would take care of it.

He had taken to using an appointment book for all his arriving guests not out of habit, but because the 'guests' who usually arrived unexpectedly were only half-brained, dim-witted, giggling girls, who knew the Emperor was an eligible bachelor. This is why he was not worried about the girl, certainly was a female he was sure unless he was attracting the wrong sort of attention, at his gates. He allowed himself a small chuckle to escape, but it ended weakly.

He finished his thought sadly with: _when am I going to grow up and realize the Senate was right about the marriage situation_? Larsa sighed. He knew he would have to move on someday, but it was difficult when he contemplated the significance of what he would have to leave behind. It will be difficult to forget a certain girl with golden braids that shone like the sunshine. Penelo, Larsa could admit but never aloud, was the only memory that kept him sane in times of grief and pain.

There was a knock at his door and he spun around, startled. Running into the room, he called, "Yes?"

"My Lord," Basch's voice called through the closed door, "your visitor is awaiting you."

Larsa balled his fists in frustration. Sometimes Basch was dull at times. "I told you that I wasn't going to be excepting any unexpected visitors right now," he said, pinching the brink of his nose trying to relieve the stress. Now, he would have to put up with the lady and carefully, tactlessly (as Larsa would put it) lead her from the estate. Or in other words, _tell her to go away_.

"Larsa, you better open this door right now before I knock it down!" called a female voice from behind the closed and locked bedroom door. Larsa stumbled. He knew that voice.

"Wh-What?" Larsa gasped. Was his mind deceiving him?

He opened the door and blinked, slightly stunned.

The door opened and Penelo retreated a few steps back after yelling through it like a maniac. Basch was giving her a particularly stunned smile through his judge helmet. She straightened up when she saw a boy, no, a man step out from the doorway and into the hall where they stood. His dark hair was the same as it always was and his face adorned the same smooth-looking skin. His eyes, icy blue, were clouded in confusion and memory, yet Penelo was able to make out the sharpness of the mind behind them. Larsa Solidor had not changed in the least. He was only a little taller and more muscular since she had last seen him. She suddenly realized she was staring at him and gave him a rather foolish smile, blushing.

Larsa too, had been staring at her for some time now, for Basch suddenly cleared his throat and said, "I'll leave you to uh… catch up." With that he left. Larsa snapped out of the daze he had been in and blinked. "Penelo?" he breathed, "You…" his voice gave and Penelo smiled. She knew him well enough to know that he would have complemented her if his voice had not have faded away into nothing. However, she was used to this with him. Of course, she knew him when he was twelve and when he would so often blush and pretend not to notice when his voice had cracked. Penelo smiled more widely than before with this thought.

Penelo wanted to say so many things to Larsa. _I've missed you so much; It's been so long since I've seen you; Always thought of you; Vaan does not compare, even when he tries to be a gentleman; … I can't speak…_However, she opened her mouth to talk and what came out was: "Wow, you've really grown!" She almost winced.

Larsa smiled. She thought she might have seen him draw back a bit. "Thanks," he replied, uncertainly, "It's wonderful to see you. I always wondered where you had been in the last eight years. Please, come with me."

Before he could even step forward to lead her, Penelo had jumped at him, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest at the crook of his neck. Larsa, stunned, had stumbled a step back, but had regained himself enough to return the hug. She was much shorter than him now, and he closed his eyes as he let his cheek rest gently on her forehead. If he had been comfortable with his feelings for the dancer, he would have been brave enough to lightly kiss it.

Penelo was not aware how long she held onto him for. All she knew was the soft combined scent of his soap and skin, which (she was embarrassed to admit) she took an immediate liking to. The scent of the soap had changed since eight years ago, but the scent of his skin was the same and it brought back both wonderful and terrible memories. It was then that Penelo realized how much she had missed Larsa.

Larsa was a gentleman. He held onto Penelo until she chose to draw away, though he did not want her to. He would have held onto her much longer than that if time had permitted. He noticed her blush as she turned away from him. _My Penelo, are you embarrassed to be in my presence or does my presence cause your embarrassment?_ Larsa thought as he returned to his original plan of taking her for lunch in the sitting room.

They turned and Penelo waited for him to take the lead before walking anywhere, for she did not know the palace well. Yet, she barely felt a warm hand on the small of her back as he started to almost guide her down the hall. He walked beside her, she noted, not ahead or behind. She realized that was one of the many things about him that she always loved; when they were only kids running through the Golmore Jungle fighting terrible beasts, he was always at her side. She remembered all the potions he had kept with him and laughed aloud. Then, realized her mistake and blushed. He was watching her.

"What is it?" he asked, grinning. _He probably thinks I'm mental_, Penelo thought miserably.

"I was… just remembering old times," she said, simply, "I was thinking about all those potions you used to carry with you. Vaan and I always bothered you about it."

To her surprise he was laughing. But it wasn't the laugh she was used to hearing from him. It was deeper and filled with warmth. "I remember that," he said, and then added, "I was only looking out for us. I wasn't paranoid of getting a scratch like Vaan used to think."

Penelo smiled widely. She couldn't tell what the reason was for him using the word 'us' and figured she was being over-analytical.

They entered a large room filled with bright sunlight from the wide, open windows. Larsa lead her to an area in the room, with two comfy chairs and a coffee table, by one of the windows. A servant came over and Larsa ordered them tea. "Are you hungry, Penelo?" Larsa asked, as a sudden afterthought. Penelo blushed, "Well, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Shall I make up a sample tray, Lord?" smiled the servant brightly. Larsa knew she was excited about having someone to cater to than himself. Larsa nodded, "Yes, thank you."

He turned to Penelo, who was beat-red in the face, and smiled, "Don't worry yourself, Penelo. I don't often allow guests, so she's been terribly bored with no one to apply her creativity." When Penelo gave him a questioning look, Larsa added, "She's a wonderful artist when it comes to proper food trays."

Penelo smiled. "I didn't want her to go to such trouble, and…" she was about to add that she felt as if she were a peasant begging off the Emperor's table. A terrible feeling welled in her chest. Though, she and Larsa were old friends, she could not deny the statues gap between them. When they were running about eight years ago, Larsa had been a wonderful companion, not an Emperor but a member of the insurgence. Or, that is how Penelo had envisioned him then. Now, however, she would need to come to terms with the fact that Larsa was a ruler, and she a pirate.

"Is… there something troubling you?" Larsa said, breaking the silence. There tea was served and placed in front of them. Penelo waited for him to pour it before allowing herself a sip. She shook her head.

"I was only thinking…" she said, then she realized she needed to elaborate, and added, "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. I mean, you're an Emperor and you must have –," Larsa was giving her a look she had only seen in Bur Omistaes (spelling?) when he discovered his father had been murdered. Her voice caught in her throat. Had she said too much?

Larsa put his teacup down on the coffee table with a look Penelo had never seen stretched over his soft features: disappointment. For one mad moment, she thought Larsa was going to stand and leave her there without a word to her, however she soon realized that he had put his cup down so that he could lean forward and grasp her free hand firmly. Penelo set her cup down, not because she was a follower, but because her hand was suddenly shaking.

"Penelo, never in my wildest dreams have I ever placed you below anything in this world," Larsa said, "Please understand that my role in Arcadia affects our relationship not. As you may remember, you go before me always just as I had promised to you years ago in the Marquis Ondore's drawing room. Do not think even for a moment that I would put you aside as a non-priority."

Penelo was vaguely aware that the mouth was hanging slightly open. His hand was so warm on hers and he was looking at her with a look he had never been able to give her when they were kids. Of course, she did remember a version of that same look when he had pledged to protect her.

"I…" she started, but was lost for words, instead a small breath escaped her, "Larsa…"

A small smile warmed his face as he was satisfied with her response. Leaning back in his chair, he removed his hand from hers and picked up his tea again as though a very intimate conversation had not just passed between them.

Larsa sipped at his tea, silencing himself for the time, and waiting for a change in subject. How could have he had said those things? Of course, he knew it was true, but Penelo had Vaan. He could not, would not, put Penelo in a predicament of having to choose between him and someone she has obviously loved for all her life. Some small form of jealously was tugging at him, but he pushed it away. Vaan was a dear friend to him, but sometimes the older boy always played the spoilt one.

Of course, anyone indulging in Larsa's thoughts would have thought he was crazy to think of a peasant, low-life compared to his riches and statues as 'spoilt', but, to Larsa, the desire of riches and fame was dimmed considerably when place next to something more desirable. Vaan _was_ spoilt.

"How is Vaan?" Larsa said, without hesitation. He knew Penelo would have little trouble in telling him what Ratsbane had been up to in the past several years. As predicted, Penelo sighed. "He's fine. Always going off on hunts and wild adventures."

_Without you? _Larsa almost said, but instead he added, "He never was one to settle down, was he? If I remember correctly, he was the instigator in many of your troubling affairs?" He grinned, though he wanted to scowl. Politics had taught him much; his brother had taught him much.

Penelo smiled at the memory, of which Larsa knew not. This irritated him even more, but he pushed it aside again. "Yeah," she said dreamily, "But I don't go with him any more. I've been working with Migelo more and more since the end of the war. I would like to go with him, but…" _Tell me… _Larsa took a sip of tea, never breaking eye contact.

Penelo shrugged as if it were a reason in itself, and said, "Well, I just don't go. I don't have time."

Larsa nodded, but gave her a worried look. "In your last letter to me, you had mentioned a dream of yours. I would like to know… more about this dream. Well, pardon me… unless you would rather not talk about it." He remembered in the letter that Penelo had awkwardly cut off describing it to him. Whether it was her writing, or thought process, he did not know. However, he knew Penelo's writing was very well structured.

"Oh, Larsa, when are you going to stop being so formal?" she grinned, "I don't mind talking to you about it. I… like tell you things. When I write the letters, my thoughts just flow… I don't hold back. You… you understand my feelings so well, I feel I can tell you anything." Larsa smiled and, to Penelo's astonishment, blushed.

She was right, though. There were often times when she felt she could write anything to Larsa without the fear of judgment or misunderstanding. When, on the other hand, she had to curb what she told Vaan for fear that he would not understand her intentions or… what she was saying for that matter.

"I… am relieved that you think that," Larsa said, breaking her train of angry thoughts, "I really am glad for that. Thank you, Penelo."

"O-of course, Larsa," she stuttered, clumsily. Changing the topic she said, "I've always wanted to get away from everything and just… relive the memories of adventure and to never have that adventure end."

Penelo laughed at a memory of Vaan. "As Vaan once told me," she said, filling Larsa in on the details, "I was going through the early stages of mid-life crisis."

Larsa laughed that strange laugh again, and Penelo wanted desperately to lunge at him again. "I am afraid to point out that Vaan would be more the victim of that particular stage in life," he said.

Penelo shared a laugh with him.

The doors to the sitting room opened and Basch entered, looking displeased. "My Lord," he said in a formal tone, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the counsel has some troubling news about Nabradia."

Larsa immediately straightened in his seat, "What is it?" he asked, quickly.

Basch looked uncomfortable saying, "It seems the imperial fleet sent to guard the unopened entrance to the temple has been intercepted by an unidentified aircraft. The counsel believes the intruders to be pirates looking to cause trouble in the newly discovered area."

Larsa glanced quickly over at Penelo, who was chalk white. _Vaan, you idiot! _She cursed inwardly. Larsa was studying her, then he moved his attention to Basch. "See to it that the guards stationed at the temple are aware of this information and keep a keen eye. It seems that the word about a temple in Nabradia has slipped our boundaries. I will not bare another meeting with the Senate in regards to my… fallible rule. Please, if the intruders are captured inform me immediately."

Basch nodded and went away from them with the order. He closed the door behind him. Larsa looked to Penelo again, a grave expression on his face. "Penelo, please… assure me that Vaan did not –,"

"I'm sorry," Penelo breathed, "Oh, Larsa! I should have told you. If only I had known that you were involved…"

Larsa closed his eyes and resisted the need to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Penelo, there is no need to apologize," he said, "If it is Vaan… I will see to it that he is returned to Rabinastre safely with no more than a slap on the hand."

Penelo fell silent. She felt embarrassed and she did not know why. Vaan was not her child for crying-out-loud! A question came up in her mind, and she could not refrain from asking him. "I don't know much about the Senate. What did you mean by that?"

Larsa raised an eyebrow. Why would she be interested in such matters? Surely, she was trying to change the subject. Yet, Larsa replied, "The Senate or Counsel are a … difficult group of political subordinates, who try to guild me which way or the other. Their last… advice… was embarrassingly degrading of me."

Penelo nodded in comprehension, "A bunch of old geezers!" she spat. This made Larsa smile. "Yes," he agreed, " 'Old geezer's' they are."

"So… if you don't mind me asking," Penelo said, softly, "What did they say to you?"

At that moment, while Larsa was contemplating on telling her about the marriage suggestion or, rather, insult, the servant returned to them the tray of samples they had ordered. Penelo was disappointed to note that Larsa blushed an immediately changed the subject to begin talking about the wonderful tray. Indeed, Penelo thought it wonderful too, but she was also confused. How could she feel that she could tell him anything, without him returning the favor?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really difficult to write the feelings of the characters (L/P) without changing their personality from the game version to my own. Let me know if this is what you think the reall Larsa or real Penelo would do... consider the hug. smiles widely.

Reviews! I love people who review! Thanks so much!


	4. Off the Record

Chapter 4: Off the Record

Larsa had left Penelo alone for a moment to organize herself and to get familiar with the guest room he had provided for her. It was wonderful and rich in design; certainly it was reserved for high nobles or ranking officers who wished to stay in the palace on rare occasions. It was attached to its own bathroom, which had a lovely large jet-bath built into the floor. Penelo smelled the flowers, which stood crisp in a vase near the window and smiled.

Yet, even surrounded by all this glamour, Penelo could not help but worry. If the sky pirate had been Vaan who had intercepted that imperial ship, she was sure that he would walk away from Larsa's 'slap on the hand' unharmed. However, she promised herself that the next time she saw Vaan, he would not be so lucky. How dare he embarrass her like this! Penelo almost scowled out loud, though she could not hold him responsible for embarrassing her on purpose, she would definitely hold him responsible for being a brainless git as always.

Penelo unfolded some of the clothing she had brought with her and sighed. It wasn't much. She would only be able to stay for a few days more. Yet, something in the back of her mind was telling her that she ought to up and leave now. _Damn it, Vaan, _Penelo cursed inwardly, _why do you always do this to me? _

Looking out the window, she realized that the sun was setting and her first day in Arcadia was almost at an end. Her heart dropped. She knew she should go and find Vaan and make sure he was okay, but she also knew that Larsa would ensure her of that. She dropped the shirt she was holding and strolled to the window. Why had she chosen to show up at Larsa's palace anyways? It was unlike her to act on a whim, and now look what had happened.

Penelo noticed a small corner of a white envelop sticking out from her bag. She grabbed it lightly. It was one of Larsa's letters, but it was from years past. Penelo smiled. She did not realize that she had kept it in her bag all this time. It was most certainly one of their first exchanges after the war had ended. Trying to keep her mind off Vaan, she scanned the letter curiously. She remembered this one. It was the first letter he had wrote to her after Ashe's coronation ceremony. She smiled at his flimsy attempt to indirectly state how beautiful she had looked in the dress she chose.

Funny, Penelo had never noticed his comment before. She shrugged it aside, she must have been blind to not have been able to read between his lines of tidy, looping writing. Penelo giggled softly to herself when she realized that his letter was full of indecisive comments and suggestions that she had never noticed before. _He must have had a crush on me then_, Penelo thought smiling.

* * *

"Basch, please ensure me that three of our old friends had not been involved in this," Larsa said, wearily after Basch teleported back into the palace from the Nabradia temple site. He shook his head.

"I see little reason to worry, my Lord," he replied, "The guards at the temple have not been bothered by any such intruder and they have not noticed any interruptions thus far. I understand your worry, but I don't believe Balthier, Vaan or Fran had anything to do with this."

"What?" Larsa breathed.

"A photo of the airship was recorded on the imperial deck. It is not familiar to me. That is to say, the Stral and Vaan's ship have a different look compared to it altogether," Basch said.

"So," Larsa said, relief was flooding him. He would not have wanted to endure the punishment of Vaan, nor would he have wanted to endure the observant watch of the Senate as he allowed Vaan to _slip_ through the hands of judgment. "My earlier order still stands. If the intruders are captured, inform me immediately."

Basch nodded, "Will do, my Lord."

"Lord Larsa," called an unwelcome voice from the hall. Larsa and Basch had been speaking near the gates of the palace for fear of being overheard by the members of the Senate, who were temporarily staying there. Now, the head of the council was strolling up to him as though he would like to discuss nothing more than the day's weather. Larsa resisted the temptation to scowl. Basch noticed this and stood a little straighter, giving the impression he was not about to let Larsa get pushed around without having to go through him first. Larsa was painfully reminded of the time when he was put through private school and the bullies that used to taunt him. He was thankful he had had Vayne to watch over him then. Now, he had Basch.

"I was unaware of another meeting, unless you have taken to telling me even less than you did before," Larsa said, rather snappishly. Basch raised an eyebrow behind his helmet. There was no doubting the Solidor blood running through the young lord's veins had belonged to an older, more intimidating form.

"Apologies, Lord," the head of Senate said, "I am only coming to you now out of great curiosity, off the record of course."

"'Off the record'?" Larsa repeated, suspiciously, "What is you wish to know?"

"A wonderful, ah, word has been spreading throughout the palace lately," said the head of Senate, he did little to hide his gloating expression, "A word of a young lady, who has come to stay with you this evening?"

Larsa felt the color drain from his face. _Excellent, _he thought sarcastically, _this was the last thing he needed: the council putting their nose into his personal business and taking it for something completely different. Oh, Penelo, what have I got you into now? _"I beg your pardon," Larsa spat, rather rudely, "but you are mistaken. Penelo is but an old friend, and she is not staying _with _me tonight. I'll have you know, I have no interest in your game of match-making. _Off the record_."

With that, Larsa glued his jaw tightly shut and he and Basch walked past the head of Senate without another word and into the palace. They walked quietly for some time before Basch finally said, "I was unaware of the topic of meeting this morning. The Council should be ashamed to think they can bargain a marriage of convenience with you."

"Yes, they were most unpleasant as always," Larsa replied.

"You handled the head of Senate with little or no diplomacy, my Lord," Basch warned, "Off the record, indeed, but he will hold a grudge against you in the next meeting."

"Let him. I have no interest in his ideas of me, nor do I care," Larsa said, then he sighed, "I am afraid that Penelo will only be the subject of their torment now. It may be best for her to leave here and part with Arcadia once more."

"Part with you, you mean?" Basch said, suddenly. Larsa stumbled in step a little, but recovered almost immediately, pretending not to have noticed. The young lord's affections were obvious to Basch, and he wondered how Penelo could be so blind towards them.

"A bold statement," Larsa said, quietly.

"I apologize, Lord. It was not my place," Basch recoiled inwardly. He hated that tone of voice Larsa used when he was most displeased. It was a voice used when he knew he had crossed the line from Judge Gabranth to Basch a little too quickly for Larsa's liking. Though they had been friends for longer than eight years, Basch new his brother, Gabranth, would have never dared to cross a line of friendship with Larsa even if he wanted to. Yet, Basch was in need to report what he believed need to be said. Larsa would have to deal with it, for he knew Larsa knew it was the truth in the statement that mattered.

"Perhaps…" Basch began, he could see Larsa's jaw tighten in anticipation, "You should leave Arcadia for some time, just until things settle down a bit? You could take Penelo to the temple and see it for yourself."

Larsa looked shocked at the very thought. "I need to be present for the Senate. They are here for three more days, and I'm sure they will enjoy calling me to another meeting to discuss Penelo's stay. Though, I would love to leave, there is just too much work I need to get done here."

Basch suddenly stopped and Larsa followed suit, curiously. He was looking at him with a grin on his face. "I request permission to stay in Arcadia as your representative then," he said, "You could go where ever is needed for you. Penelo could go with you, and you would be able to investigate into this pirating of the imperial fleet yourself. Here, you are only sitting ducks for the Senate's disposal."

Larsa blinked in surprise. "I…" he trailed off. "The Senate will not approve of this, Basch."

"Since when has my Lord cared what the Senate believes to be priority?" Basch replied, sharply.

Larsa considered. "Allow me sometime to talk it over with Penelo. She's only just arrived, I don't know if she would approve on the leave so quickly afterward. If she agrees then we will go to Nabradia." Basch nodded. "Aye, I will await your decision till then."

* * *

While Penelo waited for Larsa to return, she had left her room and wandered through the upper-floors of the palace. She was surprised to find that every second door was guarded by an imperial or two. They looked on her with suspicious and even curious glances as she passed, and she could do no more than return a smile to them awkwardly. She was just beginning to feel lost when a sound of light footsteps came from around the corner. "Larsa?" Penelo called. She rushed around the corner happily, but instead came face-to-face with a tall, bearded man in gold and red attire. He stared her down and immediately silenced her.

"Ah, you must be Penelo?" he said with an air of humor to his tone. Penelo blinked in surprise, "Uh… yes."

"I'm surprised to find that the Emperor has allowed you to stay in the palace during such troubling times," he said. He was looking at Penelo's peasant attire compared to his own. At this, Penelo felt almost insulted. "Larsa and I are good friends. I'm sure he doesn't mind me staying here."

"Indeed, Larsa is _polite_," he said, "May I ask…" Penelo drew up her defenses, "where did you two meet?"

Penelo gritted her teeth. Of course, she knew a noble like himself would realize she was not of high status. She also knew that the noble before her was assuming that she and Larsa had met on… odd terms. She could not contemplate whether the noble was assuming prostitution or some other embarrassing situation. Before she could reply to that uneasy question, a voice startled them both. "Perhaps, you may take pleasure in tormenting me, but I assure you that I will not allow you treat my guests in that manner."

Larsa came up from behind the noble and came to stand between him and Penelo. He looked up (the noble was considerably taller than he was) at the noble. "My Lord, surely I meant nothing by it," the noble replied, rather heatedly. Penelo had the greatest suspicion that this was a conversation which had been ongoing between him and Larsa. Obviously, it was an unpleasant one.

"Then you would do best to avoid such questions," Larsa said, "For now, it is late in the evening and I would appreciate it if I were to be left in peace. Penelo," Larsa suddenly said with a change of tone, "and I will be having dinner soon, and I will not tolerate any interference that has to do with the Senate or Council hereafter."

The noble bowed, respectively, "Yes, Lord," he said, "My greatest apology."

Larsa, being too old to childishly take Penelo by the hand and given the current audience, only smiled to Penelo and guided her, as he had done before, toward the dinning room. Penelo was in a state of embarrassment. That noble must have been a member of the Senate and given the earlier topic of discussion with Larsa, he most likely took an interest in a female staying in the palace. A female, who was also a peasant. She blushed.

Larsa closed the door behind them and they went into the dinning room. "I must apologize, I had hoped the Senate would tame their tongues around you," he said, quietly.

"Are they always like that, Larsa? And you have to put up with that?" Penelo sighed, "I would have slain them all by this time."

Larsa grinned at the image. "Believe me… there are times when I wish we had met them on our journeys years ago; when that would have been quite possible given the party we had with us."

They shared another laugh as that image floated above their minds, and then they sat down at the dinning table awaiting a server. "I wasn't expecting to be gone for so long, I'm sorry. I was discussing something with Basch that was quite interesting, to say the least." At this, Penelo raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I ask what?" she asked anyways.

"Actually, there's something I need to ask _you_ which would shed light on that subject," Larsa began, Penelo accepted the wine that was served to her. It was Arcadian wine, red yet sweet. She enjoyed its flavor as she wondered if everything was this sweet in Arcadia. Larsa continued, "It has come to my attention that your stay here may not be as comfortable as I originally thought," Penelo blinked, "W-What? Larsa, are you joking? I love it here!"

Larsa smiled, but his eyes did not carry the happiness his face portrayed. "I'm relieved, but I was wondering if you would want to accompany me to Nabradia?"

There was a silence as Penelo repeated question in her mind. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't catch that?" she stuttered.

"Nabradia is the Nechrol of Nabudis. I'm sure you have been there before on your travels," Larsa said, "and you heard of the temple that has been discovered their."

Penelo nodded in response.

"Basch will be acting Emperor in my place, while I go to investigate the pirating and the temple. It would be an honor to have you as a companion in an adventure once more."

"Larsa, I…" Penelo's mouth was hanging open, "I would love to!"

Larsa nodded, smiling widely. "Excellent. I was hoping you would say yes. We should leave tomorrow before the Senate realizes our plan."

Penelo grinned. "It's like old times when we took you hostage to Bur-Omisace!"

"Hostage is barely the word, Penelo," Larsa laughed, "If I remember correctly, I had to _persuade_ you to come with me and _offered_ to you take me hostage."

"Oh, well, not exactly like old times then," Penelo said, "Too bad."

"Well, if you insist for old time's sake, I could always pretend…" Larsa was saying, but stopped suddenly. _Damn it! I'm doing it again. Remember: Penelo has Vaan!_ Larsa cursed himself quietly. Penelo had come to realize what he had meant, and to his surprise she said, "Well, Larsa, you should sound the alarm because tomorrow morning you _will_ be captured."

Penelo watched as the blush escaped to his cheeks. _My goodness, does he _still_ have a crush on me?_ Penelo quirked an eyebrow, but still kept the foolish smile on her face. Of course, she thought guiltily, _well… I can't really judge him, now, can I? I use to have a crush on _himShe sincerely hoped that her cheeks were not failing under the curse of redness at that moment. She suddenly changed the subject. "So, what exactly do you want to do in Nabradia? This temple sounds interesting."

"Well, first is first," Larsa replied, "I would like to find out if Vaan was behind the pirating, and then we'll go and see the temple. I've never seen it myself, though I am very interested also. I usually don't leave Arcadia."

Penelo rested her head in her hands. She was tired. It had been a long day. "That's too bad. You should come and see Rabinastre some day. Ashe's really done a lot to restore the city. It's like old times now, when my parents were still alive," she said, giving him a half smile. Larsa looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded, "I should one day."

"Promise me?" Penelo insisted, gazing at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Larsa smiled warmly. "Of course, Penelo: I promise."

Their dinner was served at that moment and they ate in a comfortable silence. Penelo was used to these silences between them. It was that same silence that had fallen between them as they walked hand-in-hand towards Marquis Ondore's mansion after Larsa had untangled her from the mess of judges whom crowded her at the mine's entrance. Penelo had not known Larsa then. He had only been a very short version of her night-in-shining-armor, and she had been incredibly thankful for his help.

"This is wonderful," Penelo commented on the roast.

"Yes, she does a good job," Larsa agreed. By 'she' Penelo was assuming he meant the cook who had served them earlier.

Dinner passed with a relaxing pace and Penelo noticed they were not once interrupted. She figured that Larsa's threat to the noble before had worked. She smiled absently as she realized that Larsa had always been good with words; he could hold his statues above your head when he needed to get a point across, like he had with the noble; or he could make you feel like the best thing in the universe, of course Penelo felt this way even when he said nothing.

At the end of the evening, Larsa suggested they get an early night for their travel tomorrow. He escorted her to her rooms and gave her one of the familiar wide smiles she was used to seeing from him when he was truly pleased by something. "Thank you for this wonderful day, Penelo. This was a surprise I am very grateful for," he said, softly, "For now, I will say good night. My rooms are only just down the hall if you need anything, and the maids quarters are next to the dinning room as well."

"Thank you, Larsa," Penelo smiled, "I love this place, but I can't wait to go with you tomorrow!"

Larsa only nodded and grinned. "And I. Well, good night, Penelo. Rest well." With that he gently kissed the top of her hand and bowed to her, never breaking eye contact, and left her. Penelo was holding the hand he had kissed with her other, as she watched him walk away. The corner obscured her vision of him, and she went into her room, closing the door behind her. Penelo sighed, she could still smell his scent in the air around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I really liked this chapter too, which is a good thing I assure you. Man, I tell ya, Larsa is a tough one to write! Damn his cuteness, which I cannot stand to taint with bad words and self-developed personalities. Bah!! This took me... (looks at watch) four hours... yes I'm a terribly slow typer.

Anyways: Love the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Thanks to all who have reviewed more than once, I really love in the input, questions and suggestions... it opens my mind to new creative ideas.

Next chappie coming soon!


	5. The Best of You

Chapter 5: The Best of You

Penelo woke early the next morning to the sound of a crackling fire in the grate near the bed. A maid must have snuck in through the night and lit it, for it seemed to get chilly in the palace during the early mornings. She drew the covers up around her face and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and softness of them. The linens were of some very soft shiny material of which she knew not. Whatever it was, it held in heat with great efficacy.

A knock on the door, made her groan loudly. She had no desire to break this peaceful bliss. "Penelo," Basch's voice came through the door, "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Penelo yawned in reply.

"Lord Larsa told me last night to wake you at five in the morning," Basch replied through the door. Penelo grumbled. "Well, is _he_ up?" she replied, rather moodily.

There was a silence, in which Penelo could mentally picture Basch's expression of awkwardness quite plainly through the door. "Uh… I don't think so," he said, rather foolishly. Penelo gave a quiet sigh. "Well, I'm not going to get up until he's up! There's no use getting ready and then waiting for him," she said, with another yawn. She was used to this with Vaan. When they were both scheduled to work in Migelo's shop in the morning, Penelo always found that she was the first one up, which meant she always ended up waiting for him to rush around and get ready.

She heard Basch leave the door and she listened for his heavy footfalls to fade away down the hall. She knew that he was going to check up on Larsa. She smiled to herself and thought, _poor Basch, how'd he get himself into playing messenger? _

A few minutes later, Penelo could hear another set of footsteps come toward her bedroom door, and she waited for the knock. It came. Penelo rolled over, but still refused to leave the bed. Without waiting for a reply, Larsa's voice came through the door, softly, "Penelo?" Actually, he sounded rather tired.

"I'm up, I'm up," Penelo replied. Larsa must have thought that she meant for him to enter, because the door clicked open and he stuck his head into the room. Penelo thought he looked rather… untamed. She almost laughed out loud. She could tell that Larsa had not combed his hair yet, and he was still in his pajama's; a red, silk robe was wrapped around him. This was quite surprising, for Penelo had only ever seen him in fine dress and clean cut. This image of untidy hair and drooping eyes did not suit the Emperor of Arcadia in the least, but Penelo found it was rather assuring to know that even Larsa had bad hair in the morning.

At seeing Penelo still in bed, Larsa immediately drew back behind the door in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, hastily. Penelo found herself grinning; Larsa always was a gentleman.

"It's okay, Larsa. You can come in," she said, sitting up now and yawning widely.

"Uh, I hope there has been towels left for you in the bathroom?" Larsa said. Penelo could tell he was quite nervous, for he was still hiding from her view behind the door. Penelo grinned as she smoothed the covers of her bed over and over again with her hands. It was more of an absent motion, really, and the covers were very soft.

"Yeah, I think there are," Penelo replied, "When are you thinking of leaving?"

Larsa, who had still refused to come from behind the door, said, "Whatever time is needed for you. Do not rush."

"Well, it's only going to take me about an hour to get ready," Penelo said. She could practically see Larsa yawn through the door, and grinned. _Serves him right, _she thought, _what was he thinking waking me up at five in the morning? _

"Alright," Larsa said, wearily, "I will meet with you in an hour in the sitting room?"

Penelo agreed and Larsa closed the door behind him as he left. Not once did he step out from behind it and Penelo grateful for his respect of her privacy, even if she did allow him to come in. She was not necessarily a beauty after a good nights sleep and the last thing she needed was for him witness her unruly hair after it had been let out of the braids and slightly smudged mascara that had refused to wash off the night before.

She sighed and looked back at the covers, which she would be forced to eventually abandon. Yet, the air in the room was warmed by the fire and she found that the shower heated very quickly too. In an hour, Penelo found herself hulling her backpack over her shoulder in order to meet with Larsa in the sitting room.

She entered to find Basch and Larsa in a very deep discussion. Their voices hushed as soon as she entered, and she had the slightest suspicion that something was wrong. Larsa had cleaned himself up in the hour as well, but his eyes were shrouded in frustration. He glanced up at her with that same look, and Penelo swallowed nervously. She was strongly reminded of Vayne in that one second glance, but before she could read more into it, it had disappeared when Larsa had realized who was standing at the door. Penelo gave him an awkward smile and forced a question, saying, "Uh… Larsa, is everything okay?"

Larsa blinked, as though he hadn't noticed if anything had been wrong in the first place. "Yes, why?" he said, uncertainly. He looked terribly concerned after that. Penelo shrugged, "I just thought…" _you scared me there for a second, _Penelo finished in her mind, _I thought you were angry with me! _

Larsa gave her a soft smile. "It's nothing, Penelo," he assured her, "I've only just been informed that the two pirates have been caught this morning, and are being held in custody now."

"What?" Penelo blurted. Her heart sunk in her chest. _Oh no, Vaan!_

"It was not Vaan or any of our old friends," Larsa said, assuring, "They haven't released any names to me yet, but, if you don't mind, I would like to question them once we arrive in Nabradia?"

"S-sure," Penelo said, slowly.

Basch turned to Larsa, "Shall I ready the airship?"

Larsa nodded, "Yes, let us leave. I fear the Senate will only hinder us if they discover our plan to go to Nabradia."

With that, Basch nodded and left them. Larsa came up to Penelo and held out his hand. She looked at him, curiously. _Seriously? _She thought, _Larsa… I thought you wanted the Senate to think we _weren't_ dating? _

"Allow me to take your bag for you," Larsa said, quickly. Penelo, feeling her cheeks redden, could say nothing in objection and passed her backpack to him to carry. She felt more embarrassed for assuming he wanted to hold her hand than she had felt in some time. _You fool, _Penelo cursed, _first you think he has a crush on you since years past, and now you're analyzing his every move! _

Larsa hitched the bag up on his shoulder and lead them to the airship. He found Penelo's silence rather odd, and assumed she was not a morning person. This suited him, however, for he rarely enjoyed talking in the morning. He preferred to sit and relax in a quiet room with a cup of coffee, waiting for his mind to find reality again.

Basch had ruined that peace this for him this morning. The news that Vaan had not been involved with the pirating relieved him somewhat, but now he had another problem to deal with: who were these pirates and what were they doing in Nabradia?

Larsa had been preoccupied with his own thoughts, that when Penelo decided to speak he was taken by surprise. "I found a letter from seven years ago in my bag last night," she was saying, "It was one of the first one's you sent me after Ashe's ceremony."

Larsa found himself smiling at the memory of the coronation ceremony. It was a wonderful day. The ceremony was splendid, and he remembered how relieved he was as he watched Ashe wear the crown of her family again before all of Dalmasca. It was then that he remembered a lot of that relief had flooded him in realization that peace had finally bridged the gaps between kingdom and empires.

He could acutely remember yet another memory, one of which he was very fond of. He remembered seeing a girl in a beautiful gown of gold and white colors. Her hair of sunshine had been let free of its braids and fell in waves over her shoulders. Larsa could remember her brilliant smile, the first one he had seen in months after they had last parted, when Penelo's eyes had recognized him in the crowd of people. Her eyes shone brightly, and he remembered counting the colors in her iris with each different way the light met her eyes. Larsa smiled absently to himself. That day had been the last in his mourning the loss of family.

"Larsa…?" They were standing next to the airship entrance, and Penelo was observing him with concern, "Are you okay?"

Larsa blinked. "Uh – Yes," he said, feeling foolish, "I – I'm sorry, Penelo. My mind was elsewhere. Please forgive me."

Penelo grinned and put her hands on her shoulders. "Oh, I guess I will forgive you this time," she said, "but only this once."

Larsa returned the smile and found himself saying, "Dare I cross the line again, I shall fear the punishment." At realizing what he had just said, Larsa bared his teeth and silenced himself. _You fool! _Larsa cursed, _you must stop doing that! _

However, Penelo was laughing, and Larsa even noted the blush escaping to her cheeks. He would have been interested in what Penelo would have said in reply, but Basch had stepped out of the airship and interrupted them. "The ships ready, Lord," he said, "Will you need anything before you leave?"

Larsa felt slightly disappointed as Penelo turned her attention away from their last conversation and to Basch, who was now awaiting a reply. "No, that should be fine. Thank you," he said, "I trust that you can keep the Senate preoccupied in my absence. Perhaps, you could give them something to keep there minds off my whereabouts… ask them to ponder the meaning of life. Given their aptitude for sorting things out on their own accord I'm sure that should keep them busy by the time I return. They may even have an answer for it by then."

Basch laughed and Penelo followed suit. "Will do, my Lord. I'm sure, seeing that they bare the answer for everything else," he said.

Penelo followed Larsa into the, what she and Vaan called the 'Pirates Hold', where the captain and navigator's seats were. It was a beautiful ship. Penelo noted the differences between this one and the regular imperial ships. It did not bear any colors to that of the Arcadian red and gold, nor did it bear the crest of the empire. All the dials on the deck were organized by speed, power, fuel, heat… etc. It reminded her of one of those fancy racer-fighter ships Penelo and Vaan had seen when they were looking at buying one for Vaan. Alas, they were not able to afford this type of ship. 'A few more bounties! Penelo, please!' she remembered Vaan pleading with her to buy it.

'No, Vaan,' she had replied, 'If you get this ship, we won't have any money for food for at least a month! Get a cheaper one. Do you really need all this wrympower?'

A few days later, Penelo remembered Vaan had come to her with a wide smile. He had told her that he had already purchased a ship for half the price of the racer-fighter ship they saw earlier, and that he really liked this one. Penelo almost scowled at the memory. Vaan drove her nuts sometimes when he acted on a whim. Though, Penelo realized she was at fault this time. Had she not acted on a whim to come and see Larsa... yet, she could always pass that off on Vaan too. For, he had been the instigator in that situation as well.

Penelo watched blankly as Larsa leaded them into the hold of the ship. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she watch him drop lightly into the captain's seat. He motioned for her to take her seat in the navigator's spot as he did so. "I didn't know you could fly, Larsa?" Penelo blurted. She winced inwardly at her flaw. She hoped Larsa would not read more into that statement, otherwise it would have sounded as though she was implying that he was escorted everywhere. Though, given the way they had to sneak out of the palace today, she doubted that was false at all. She still didn't want him to think that she was implying more that she thought of him as spoilt, without the need to learn how to fly.

Larsa seemed to have realized the hint to Penelo's embarrassment, for he said, "My brother gave me this airship some time ago before he was Emperor, and before the war broke out again. During his rein I was constantly followed by my cortege, however this was not the case before Vayne became consul of Rabinastre. Before then, I was free to go anywhere on my own accord as long as I brought with me a companion."

Penelo refused to say more on the subject. Though Larsa did not sound angry for her assumption of him, she doubted that she would like to put up with the embarrassment of that implication any longer. His answer made her remember back to the first time she had met him at the entrance to the mines. She could remember Judge Ghis saying, 'I see you've been wandering without the company of your cortege, Lord Larsa.' Even the time when Larsa met them at the Gariff Village, Penelo remembered him saying to the party, 'I was going to wait for my escort, but…' Penelo had never noticed before, but Larsa seemed to have a rebellious streak to him, even if it wasn't evident immediately.

"You must have hated being under that sort of watch," Penelo found herself saying, "It would be annoying, at least… that's how I would have felt."

She watched as Larsa started the ship by turning on all the controls. The engine rumbled to life beneath them, and Penelo fastened her belt around her shoulders. She trusted Larsa, but she had never flown with him before. Larsa was nodding to her last statement. "I did," he said, "Just as you have, Penelo, I dream of the same solitude."

Penelo blushed.

Larsa saw Penelo blush from the corner of his eye and he wondered why his statement had made her do so. Perhaps, he thought as he noticed Penelo immediately take up her navigation duties at his side, she had realized they dream the same. Larsa gave a small smile. How… perfect that would have been.

The airship's engine was loud, and Larsa feared they would wake the palace with their leave. He eased the gas and lifted the ship gracefully from its custom pedestal in the dock and felt the sturdy grips, which held the ship steady while it sat stationary, release. Penelo had instinctively glanced at the dashboard where the navigator could note the changes in the ship and environment. "Larsa!" Penelo pointed through the windshield where they could clearly see the door to the palace open wide and five people, all in their robes, run out of the palace and head towards the ship, which was now twenty feet off the ground.

"It seems the Senate has woken," Larsa said, he could not hid the grin that escaped his face, "Shame on I to have cause such an… interesting scuffle this morning. Surely, Basch will deal with them. I have no other interest with them now that I'm only Larsa Solidor."

With that, he brought the ship into the sky and curved them westward to Nabradia. Penelo watched the palace and Arcadia shrink, and could not help but wonder why she was so happy to be where she was now. She was in an airship as the navigator, for none other than Larsa, who had just refused the title Emperor before her very ears. It was like eight years ago again, yet this time Penelo was next to Larsa as they flew through the clouds of nowhere.

Penelo watched the dash for any interference, she could not help but smile as she did so. It seemed so surreal to her. Larsa was quiet and she wondered, as they flew away from a dawning sun, what he could be thinking about. It was so strange to sit here in seclusion with only Larsa as her company. There had been times, years ago, when Penelo remembered she would have given anything to be in this moment with Larsa.

"You're quiet this morning," Larsa said, drawing her from her thoughts.

"I'm just enjoying the ride," Penelo replied, quietly, "It's so beautiful up here. I've always enjoyed flying. Even with Vaan, and he just installed a terribly loud stereo system in his airship."

Larsa laughed, but it was dry. Penelo suddenly wondered if talking about Vaan was giving him the wrong impression; that she and Vaan where more than simply flying partners. Penelo bit her lip. Larsa had most likely already drawn that conclusion for himself. "Larsa, could I ask you something?" Penelo said. She needed to clear that up soon. She and Vaan were practically brother and sister.

Larsa glanced toward her quickly. Her question had caught him off-guard. Curiosity influenced his answer, "Yes, anything." _Well, with few exceptions, _Larsa thought he would do best to avoid himself the shame of having to answer an embarrassing question whichever it may be.

However, Penelo's next question caught him by surprise even more than the first. "You don't think… Vaan and I are, uh, dating, do you?" Larsa blinked in surprise. He was curious to know why she was even considering asking him this in the first place.

"Well –," he began, awkwardly.

"Please, be honest," Penelo cut in, desperately.

Larsa swallowed. This was not how he had envisioned their trip to go in the least. "Well, yes… I had assumed you were… a couple," he said, trying to sound less nervous than he felt. He wished he could see Penelo's expression, but she had turned her face away from him to look out the window.

"Oh," Penelo said, rather awkwardly, "Well, we're not. I… I just thought I had to clear that up. I mean, a lot of people think…" by now her voice had faded to nothing and she realized that Larsa had most likely caught onto her reason for telling him this in the first place. Penelo sincerely hoped that Larsa didn't think that she was… _desperate_ to share the news. Though, Penelo had to admit that if Larsa believe she and Vaan _were_ a couple, then she and Larsa would never have the chance. Blushing, Penelo then realized that she had just inwardly admitted herself that she had fallen for the raven-haired, somewhat rebellious emperor next to her.  
Larsa was at a loss of what to say. If he had not already assumed that Penelo had never wanted anything more to do with him than a friendship, he probably would have found this statement of hers less surprising. Yet, having been force to admire Penelo from afar, like Larsa had done for so long, under the assumption that she was indeed coupled with Vaan, Larsa didn't know whether Penelo was indirectly allowing him to take charge or that she was just simply trying to 'clear that up'. Larsa had to admit, he was never good at understanding girls, nor did he really enjoy trying to untangle the mess of feelings and the over-analytical thoughts of them. If Penelo was trying to tell him that she liked him and that she was opening the door to a possibility of a life with him, Larsa admired her bravery and her ability to be straightforward. It saved him much trouble.

"Well, thank you for informing me," Larsa said, awkwardly, though his regular tone of voice well, "I would not have enjoyed the embarrassment upon assuming you were with Vaan. I doubt he would let me walk away from that very easily." It was all he could think to say. Penelo looked crestfallen.

"No, I don't think he would," she agreed. The statement was meant to be somewhat humorous, but her voice sounded flat.

_Oh, come on, Larsa, _Penelo thought with irritation, _I know you're not that stupid. I know you know that I like you. Now make this easier for the both of us and just ask me the question I want to hear from you! _However, Larsa did not say anything more on the topic.

He was more of at a loss of what to say, and so they flew the rest of the way in silence. Penelo kept to her duties as navigator, while Larsa flew onward and the sky darkened slightly as they entered the area of Nabradia. The only thought that passed through Larsa's mind as they landed the airship at an imperial dock, which had been set up just outside the boarder of the Nechrol, was: _Balthier and Fran are the best in each other, just as you, Penelo, are the best in me. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Wow, this one took me a while. Sorry about the delay in update, there were some problems with the site this morning and I couldn't add this. But here it is! Yay! This, I have to say, was the most difficult chapter I've ever written in my life!!! And I'm not joking, I have published works of my own and none have been this... challenging. Anyways, I really hope you've enjoyed this. I really can't wait for the next chapter myself! Heh, isn't that funny? ... no? not really? (shrugs) Alright then.

Love the reviews! Thanks to all who've reviewed, I even enjoy the grammatical errors people point out in my work. That's great! Seeing that I usually writing these in a sitting, it's difficult to get it perfect. I will update as soon as I can!


	6. Falling Further In

Chapter 6: Falling Further In

"Lord Larsa left once more without the company of his cortege?" the head of Senate scowled, angrily, "When is that boy going to become a man!"

"Lord Larsa is a man of considerable standard more to that of yourself," Basch replied, just as irritated. He would have blamed Larsa for leaving him in another tight situation, but seeing that Basch was the one who had come up with the idea for him to take Penelo to Nabradia, he was on his own in this one. "When are you going to realize that only a boy takes orders from the men in your counsel?"

The Senate looked shocked. Serves them right, Basch knew he would enjoy this time in Larsa's place to stir the trouble where Larsa would not dare. Yet, he was not of House Solidor, what did _he_ care of honor and pride? He was in Larsa's place and his main duty was to serve and protect. He would protect Larsa best he could, and the Senate was a threat to his very role in the Empire.

Basch grinned as he watched the Senate before him still in their bathrobes and gritting their teeth. "Easy gentlemen, I am but an acting official in Larsa's place. I look forward to seeing you in the conference room this evening," He said, as he placed the judge helmet back on his head and grinned at their sharp looks. He passed them to return to the palace. It would certainly be an interesting week.

* * *

Penelo followed Larsa off the ship and into the cold, dreary weather of the Deadlands. He had taken her backpack again, and it was interesting to see the Emperor of Arcadia in his silk and leather wear carrying an old, ragged backpack over his should, which was with no doubt full of woman's clothing. Penelo grinned foolishly at this thought.

An imperial guard approached them curiously. At seeing Larsa, he bowed hastily, "Lord Larsa," he said, "I wasn't aware that you were arriving today. Shall I report to the Senate?"

"No," Larsa replied, coming to stand next to Penelo, "The Senate is aware of my absence. They were kind enough to see me out." Penelo saw him grin from the corner of her eye.

The imperial guard glanced to Penelo curiously, but said nothing.

"I was informed earlier this morning that the two pirates have been taken into custody and are being held for questioning," Larsa said, quickly, "Could you show me to them?"

The guard bowed. "Of course, Lord," he replied, "This way."

Penelo glanced toward Larsa, uncertainly. They were heading into a temporary imperial fort where there were guards in every direction. Penelo remembered the time when she and the party had rushed through the Leviathan and they had almost been slaughtered by gangs of them. She shivered and absently started walking closer to Larsa, who immediately noticed this and drew his jacket over her shoulders. Penelo blushed, "Thank you," she said, though she wasn't cold in the least. His gesture warmed her more than his jacket did.

The imperial guard had led them to a doorway at the end of a long, plain hallway. Two guards flanked this door, and Penelo was strongly remembered of the guards flanking Larsa's quarters back at the palace. "They are being held in this room. One is, uh… restrained and the other is only handcuffed," the guard warned, he seemed to be a little hesitant on allowing Larsa into the room without any further protection.

"Have they been questioned before this time?" Larsa asked, curiously.

"Only for protocol, my Lord," the guard replied, "They call themselves Tainean and Leas with no last names. They refuse to answer any further questions, yet the guard who questioned them believes they are sisters."

Larsa raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of them," he said.

"They are not… necessarily as wanted as the sky pirate Balthier, my Lord," the guard claimed uneasily. Of course, the imperial army would have had a whisper of gossip many years ago of Larsa's side with the sky pirate Balthier and his friends in order to fall Vayne. Penelo glanced uncertainly at Larsa for any sign of reaction to this, but he only said, "Of course."

The guard nodded and unlocked the door, allowing Larsa in. He took a step to block Penelo, but Larsa held a hand out her. "She is permitted," Larsa said, softly. The guard looked suspicious, but would not dare argue with the Emperor. Penelo took Larsa's hand, nervously, as he led her into the room. She could feel the warmth of his hand through his white, suede gloves. She smiled absently as she realized he had always worn gloves, even eight years ago.

They entered the room, and to Penelo's disappointment, Larsa dropped her hand. She realized he had to keep up appearances and the Senate had its share of spies. The room was bare save for a white washed table in the center and two chairs, each of which were occupied. A guard stood off to one corner, and the other two guards who had been at the entrance, followed Larsa and Penelo inside to ensure his safety. Penelo's eyes landed on two red-headed girls in the center of the room. She recognized the younger one to be the girl she had run into in the aerodrome in Rabinastre and the older one to be her companion.

They both looked up expectantly at Larsa and Penelo and the younger one immediately straightened up in respect. The older one, who had been restrained to her chair was glaring at them with dark eyes. "Say nothing," she snapped darkly at the younger one. The younger one obeyed and her gaze feel to the floor, defeated.

"An interesting rumor has passed to Arcadia, informing me of a pirating of an imperial ship not too long ago," Larsa said, "Perhaps you would be kind enough to tell me more of this?"

Larsa was watching the older sister with a studious look. They were not what he was expecting of pirates. The younger sister had keen eyes and a habit of glancing at the door every few seconds, while the older one stared at Larsa, sizing him up. "I don't know why you chose to question us. You already know we did it. Why not carry out the punishment and be over with it?"

"You are Tainean?" Larsa asked, ignoring her statement. "Leas," she replied quickly.

Larsa nodded. Penelo could see the mind behind his grey eyes working with stunning accuracy and speed for a twenty-year-old. "Perhaps you could tell me why you were in the Nabradia airspace?"

"Perhaps you could tell me why it matters?" the woman named Leas snapped. Penelo had the greatest urge to hit her upside the head, and what surprised her the most was that she realized she was irritated that the woman had spoken to Larsa that way. She held in a blush and bit her lip. She was becoming even more foolish than she had ever been.

"I'm only curious," Larsa said, kindly. Penelo admired the way he had held his patience this long. She would never have been able to look on that woman as kindly as he did now. "As am I," Leas retorted.

Larsa turned to the guards suddenly and Penelo was shocked when he ordered them out of the room. Even Leas looked stunned, but she held her cold expression on her face. Penelo glanced to Larsa, uncertainly. "Are you sure –," she had started whispering to him, but he had placed a hand on her lower back, silencing her with that reassuring gesture.

Penelo looked away from him. She was even more in a state of shock than she had ever been. Larsa continued the conversation with Leas, if you could even call it that. "Now we are alone," Larsa said, "and I will offer you clearance to leave if you answer all my questions truthfully."

Penelo shot Larsa a warning look. It was unlike him to bargain his way. Though, she would have expected him to do it if the pirates had turned out to be their friends, but these strangers were a threat to him. Penelo bit her lip.

Leas looked to the younger one, Larsa assumed to be Tainean, for guidance. He found this strange, for he had been under the impression that Leas was the leader and Tainean the follower. Perhaps, it was a diversion. Larsa knew this technique all too well. A leader's protector pretends to be the leader in order to ensure the real leader's safety in a tight situation. Larsa had the greatest suspicion that these pirates were playing this game with him.

After a moment of silence, Leas turned back to them, straight-faced. "It depends on the question," she said.

Larsa nodded. "Of course," he said, "I will start again: why were you in the airspace of Nabradia?"

Leas shrugged, "We heard about the temple that was found here, and decided to take a little trip to see it."

"To 'see' it?"

"That _is_ what I said," Leas growled, warningly. Larsa let the topic slide, and Penelo was becoming more and more frustrated with that woman. Though, Larsa had not removed his hand from her back and she refused to interrupt his train of thought.

"Who did you hear this from?" Larsa said. Of course, the world had to have found out about the temple before him. No doubt these pirates had heard about it weeks before he was even informed. Again, Larsa wished more than ever to wring the neck of the Senate. _The fool, _Larsa thought, _does he not see I need to be informed of things this important in order to take action to protect it? _

"A friend," Leas said, simply. Larsa closed his eyes, he was not one to anger quickly, but his patience was running thin. Penelo noticed this, and felt guilty for not being able to help. "Who?" Larsa asked. His voice was the same, but Penelo could hear the hint of frustration in it.

Leas looked once more to Tainean, but this time, she was the one to speak, "A friend of yours, Emperor," she said, smoothly, "by the name of Balthier."

Both Larsa and Penelo were shocked into silence by this new revelation. Penelo immediately thought back to the time when Vaan told her that he was going to meet with Balthier and Fran in Old Arcadies to travel with them to Nabudis. _I'm so stupid! I should have known! _Penelo thought angrily to herself. Larsa glanced sideways at her, curiously. He noticed the look on Penelo's face and noted to ask her about it later. For now, he would have to deal with these pirates. He turned his attention to Tainean this time. "Balthier… is a friend of mine. Please, tell me he was not planning to break the boundaries to the temple as well?" there was a desperation in Larsa's voice that Penelo had never heard come from him before.

"I did not ask," Tainean replied. Larsa sighed. It seemed that this was all he had wanted to know for one day, for he immediately said, "The guards will escort you to your airship. I do not want to see you here again. If you are caught again, I will make no exceptions." Penelo shivered at his tone. It was another one of those moments when she was strongly reminded of Vayne when she was around Larsa. Yet, she also understood his frustration and did not hold him accountable for it. If the same pirates were caught yet again, Larsa would have to deal with the terrible verbal lashing of the Senate as to why they were released in the first place.

The guards entered the room and took Leas and Tainean away. Larsa lead Penelo from the fort and out into the playground of the Nechrol of Nabudis. Here, he turned to her, and Penelo was aware of his worried expression. "I need to ask you, Penelo," he said, "Do you think Vaan and Balthier would –,"

"I – I don't know, Larsa. I'm sorry," Penelo said, "Vaan told me that Balthier had heard of a temple in Nabradia, and that they were going to sneak into it. That's as far as I know."

Larsa nodded. "It's alright, Penelo. I did not mean ill by it. I just hope they don't find themselves in a mess. I don't see how they are planning to sneak into it. It's heavily guarded, and the temple itself is sealed. The way to open it is unknown to me."

Penelo nodded. She had originally thought this trip would be a way to escape, but instead it had only dragged them further into a political mess. Larsa must have noticed this, because he suddenly said, "I – I'm sorry, Penelo. I had hoped that us coming here would be an adventure, but I'm afraid I've only caused to you worry about things you should not. Perhaps, I should let you go back to Rabinastre, at lease then you could be free from –,"

"Oh, stop it, Larsa," Penelo snapped, suddenly, "I've already told you that I'm not leaving. You're going to have to try a lot harder than a group of idiotic politicians and cold weather to get rid of me."

Larsa looked stunned for a moment, but then a small smile escaped his lips and he grinned. "I was hoping you would say something along those lines," he said, softly. Then he looked as though a realization had just dawned on him. "Oh my! You're cold!? Please forgive my lack of manners!" With that he placed his jacket over her shoulders again. Penelo found herself smiling at his hasty recovery as she wrapped it tighter around herself. She could smell his scent on it, and she found that she was calmed by it.

"A gentleman as always, Larsa," Penelo stated, quietly. Larsa hid the blush well, as he guided her to the airship again. "Oh… well, I –," he stumbled through his sentence. He couldn't even remember what he had wanted to say in the first place.

Penelo laughed. Larsa was not one to be rendered speechless. She gave him a brilliant smile as they proceeded to the ship. She was surprised to find that he had been looking at her already. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Instead of the usual, calculating look he mostly gave when he was in deep thought about something to do with his work, the look he was giving her now was extremely warm and comforting. It was an admiring look lined with a stronger feeling of something the words of the English language could not even begin to explain.

It was Penelo's turn to be speechless. They had reached the ship and Penelo had the greatest temptation to lean forward and close the gape between them. Just as she was about to turn that thought into reality, a voice called out from the imperial fort. "Lord Larsa, the two pirates have departed and they make their way to Rabinastre."

_What a pointless interruption! _Penelo resisted the greatest urge to unsheathe the sword Larsa had equipped and charge at the imperial with it raised over her head. However, instead she balled her fists angrily, and waited for Larsa to respond. "Uh – yes," he replied. Of course, his answer did not exactly correspond with the question, but he cared little for that at the moment.

_What happened? _Larsa thought, he felt very light headed like he had been shaken out of a wild dream. Realization dawned on him as he realized that his childhood dream had been smashed to pieces before his eyes and in a matter of mere seconds. He looked to Penelo, who was vibrantly red in the face, and smiled sadly as he thought, _hell does part us, my dear. _

"Well, shall we proceed?" he said, rather weakly. Penelo nodded, and started up into the ship before him. Larsa was taken aback by her sudden silence. He went over the image of her before him in his mind.

He was so completely confused. He had only given her his jacket, and she had met his eyes with a brilliant smile. It was then that something had passed between them. Something Larsa could not explain. He had never felt that way before. For a mere moment, all the colors of her iris that Larsa had so carefully counted years ago had shone so brightly all at once. It was then that he noticed her warmth as she started to lean forward into him. _Damn that knuckle-headed guard! _Larsa found himself thinking with vengeance. _If only…_If only the guard had not interrupted him and Penelo, what would have happened? Larsa could easily answer that question, but in the long term he was unsure of what he would have done.

"Larsa, are we going today or _next year_?" he heard Penelo's voice carry from the hold of the ship. He sighed. He could hear the hint of embarrassment, which was well hidden in irritation, in her voice.

_Not even an Emperor gets a break when it comes to women_, Larsa thought to himself, frowning, _Hmph, just another thing that I will have to change. I'll have to put it on my to-do list. _He smiled to himself as he climbed into the airship.

Penelo waited as Larsa dropped himself, with less grace as before, into his seat and began to flip the dials. She watched him, curiously. "Where are we going?" she asked him. Larsa glanced quickly at her, but he did not look long enough for her to read his expression. "I was hoping you would direct this time," he said, indifferently.

"But… I thought you wanted to go back to Arcadia?" Penelo asked, shocked.

"I was under the impression that you dreamt of adventure, Penelo?" Larsa said, she noticed the ghost of a smirk cross his face, "I'm quite certain you have not changed your mind about it?"

Penelo blinked. "I…"

"I am not in any way excited to return to Arcadia. Shall we leave this place?" Larsa continued. Penelo's mouth was hanging slightly open. At first she could not believe her ears. Excitement suddenly flooded her and she gave Larsa a wide smile. "Let's get out of here," she agreed, "and you did promise me that you would visit Rabinastre."

At this Larsa grinned and the engine below them rumbled to a start as he lifted them off the ground, gently. "I did, didn't I?" he said.

Penelo laughed. "This is your punishment from before, Larsa," she said. Larsa's face reddened.

"And I knew I would enjoy it," he replied.

As they lifted from out of the cloud surrounding Nabradia, Penelo slid her arms into Larsa's jacket, silently enjoying the scent that came off it. They spent the trip in silence and every once and a while, Penelo would announce that they were heading too much in one direction and Larsa would change the direction slightly. Other than that, Penelo enjoyed the silence with Larsa. It was comfortable and less awkward than their last trip. At least this time, they were a little more certain of where they stood with each other. Penelo smiled to herself as she remembered, _Larsa, you stand beside me; not behind or in front of me. _

As if a silent message had passed between them, without really knowing what Penelo had thought, at that same moment Larsa smiled as the same thing crossed his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so I should get extra halloween candy for this one. I wrote this in one sitting.

Just as an aside: I said in the beginning that I would only focus on Larsa/Penelo in this story, and that the plot for the Tainean/Leas pirates would be written as a separate side plot, like a sequal. I will write that story when I've finished with this one, but if I were to combine them then this story would be much too long and I would hardly satisfy your need for Larsa/Penelo.

With that note, I leave yet another chappie for you to enjoy. I love the reviews so far! Keem 'em coming! You are my light in dark places, reviewers! Yay!


	7. Boldness

**Warning: **The rating should be changed to something a little higher for this chapter. Nothing explicit, and not even citrus... just some fluff. Hence the word a 'little' higher rated.

* * *

Chapter 7: Boldness

Penelo bounded down the steps of the airship and into the streets of Rabinastre, where she was welcome in doing this. She waved her arms and twirled on the spot in the sunlight. She stopped just to smile at the people who took notice of her, and to her joy, the smiled back. Larsa was one of them. He stepped lightly from the ship carrying both their bags and grinning from ear to ear.

It had been a while since he had remembered looking upon the wonderful city of Rabinastre; full of its excited city streets and mixed culture. Not to mention the glory of Ashe's palace, which rested in the center and looked over it, territorially. Another reason Larsa enjoyed Rabinastre was for the lack of attention he attracted there. Though, he was dressed in traveling attire, not one of the Rabinastre citizens had even bothered to look his way. Larsa turned his gaze to the shining dancer before him.

"Let's go to Migelo's, Larsa. I'd like him to meet you," Penelo gasped as she came to a stop and wavered slightly on the spot. Larsa rushed forward and gripped her shoulder to sturdy her. "Not before you've regained you sense of balance," he mused.

"All your letters are mailed to his shop. I'm sure Migelo would be curious to know –,"

"Penelo? _Larsa_?" Vaan was running up to them excitedly. They were still standing outside the aerodrome and Penelo figured that Vaan had just got back from visiting Old Dalan. He came up to Penelo, and, to Larsa's frustration, gave her bear hug. By the time he had pulled away Larsa had changed his face to suit a well-humored grin. Vaan put his arms behind his head to observe him, grinning all the while. Larsa, who Penelo noticed with a smirk, was almost as tall as Vaan now. "So, Larsa," Vaan said, "I'm glad you can see eye-to-eye with me now."

Penelo frowned. "Vaan!" But Larsa was laughing with him.

"So, what're you guys doing in Rabinastre?" Vaan asked.

"Well, Larsa needed a break from his duties back in Arcadia and so I suggested we should visit. Hey!" Penelo suddenly realized that Vaan was standing before instead of rummaging through temple treasures of Nabradia, "You were with Balthier and Fran, weren't you? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, I was just –," Vaan started.

"I hope we're not ruining this little reunion, but the last time I checked, Fran and I were apart of this party too," Balthier's smooth voice lofted over from a nearby trade booth, where he had no doubt been bargaining with the trader. He came over to them and immediately set his gaze on Larsa.

"Balthier, it's been a long time," Penelo said, happily, "How are you?"

"Well, as always. Flying airships, avoiding bounty hunters… all comes with being popular, I suppose," Balthier replied, with a sly smile, "and now I find half the reunited company in my wake."

"I suppose that scavenging with the temple of Nabradia has taken no priority in your schedule then?" Larsa asked, curiously. Balthier raised an eyebrow and waved Larsa's question aside, saying, casually, "Scavenging is what I do, but a temple in the Deadlands is new news to me."

"Permit me to ask," Larsa persisted, just as casually, "but did you remember two pirates by the names of Leas and Tainean?"

At this, Balthier narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully and then suddenly said, "I don't remember permitting you," he mocked.

To Penelo's surprise, Larsa scowled out rightly and snapped, "Fine, I'm not interested in your word games." Vaan had even raised an eyebrow at observing that Larsa was actually _reacting _to something. Though, Larsa's expression had not change from his usually polite stare, Penelo could hear the feint tone of frustration starting to peek in his voice as he said, "Will you answer my question or not?"

Balthier shrugged, unaffected by Larsa's sudden frustration. "Why should it matter to you anyways?" he said, "Caught up in your little office in the tip top of the city of Arcadia leaning over who-knows-which documents, and you suddenly pose an interest in my lowly pirate affairs?"

"I beg your pardon!?"

Penelo could visually see Larsa tense up and his little white gloved hands ball into fists. She had seen before how angry Larsa Solidor could get when confronted with arrogance, and she knew that he and Balthier had never really gotten along well, even when they were running around under Vayne's nose those years ago. She decided that it would be best to step in before things got a little too out of hand. Stepping in, she threw them both a glare. "Stop it, both of you! You're acting like children!" she snapped. Vaan smiled. He always did find it entertaining when Penelo tried to control people, usually males, who were taller and much stronger than her…. And see them cower in comparison to her intimidating scowl. This time it looked a little more interesting given that this time the two men, she was fearlessly calling 'children' were none except the Emperor of Arcadia and the infamous Sky Pirate.

They looked at her with a bemused expression. Yet, both did evidently… shut up.

Penelo sighed. "Now, should we take this matter to the Estersand? Or can you manage to sort it out like," here she gave Larsa a narrowed glare, "_sophisticated gentlemen_?" Larsa dropped his gaze to the ground and shuffled his feet.

_Serves me for loosing my temper __once_he thought, rather irritably.

"Balthier," Penelo turned rounded on the sky pirate now, who gave her a wide grin in reply, "Please, just ask the question?" she pleaded.

Balthier folded his arms and looked _over_ Penelo at Larsa, grudgingly, but said, "Leas and Tainean are old friends of mine. They've helped Fran and I out a few times so I decided to pay them back with a little information –,"

"So, you _do_ know about the temple?" Larsa cut in, enthusiastically. Balthier did a beautiful impersonation of Fran and rolled his eyes, "Yes," he replied, reluctantly, "I've only heard of it."

"But Vaan, you told me…" Penelo started.

"Yeah, I was going with Balthier and Fran to check it out, but," Vaan paused though he was remembering a wonderful memory, "We ran into a wild wrym on our way there and… it served us some nice loot to sell at the bizarre. We called it a day before we even crossed the boarder."

Penelo sighed, _well at least that's settled. Now, maybe Larsa can keep his mind off it. _Larsa, who was sadly being the target of Vaan's story telling of how they fell the wild wrym, did not seem to notice her staring at him. Instead, all he was doing at the moment was nodding and inputting a 'hm' every now and again, just to keep Vaan satisfied in thinking he was actually listening to him ramble on about how large the teeth were. Penelo admired how polite Larsa could be for him to actually stand to torture himself like that instead of ignorantly cutting Vaan off or walking away, like most people usually did.

Larsa blinked in confusion as Vaan reenacted the last dying breaths of the wrym before they took it's scales apart for selling. _The teeth were how big? _Larsa thought in amusement as Vaan stretched his arms apart as far as they would go to visually show him. Though, all Larsa said on the matter was, "Oh,". _That must have been one old wrym you killed, Vaan, for it's teeth to be that long, _Larsa though absently as Vaan finished describing how much the loot had brought in for him.

"That's wonderful, Vaan," Penelo cut in, sarcastically, though Vaan didn't catch her tone. He smiled widely and scratched the back of his head modestly. "Well, I want to show Larsa around the city before the day ends. Do you want to come with us?" She asked him.

Vaan looked bored, "Nah, no offence," he added to Larsa, who looked almost gleeful at his departure, "but I have some business to see to in the Sandsea. Maybe, next time."

Balthier waited for Vaan to part with Penelo and Larsa before saying, "I'll give Fran word from you, Penelo. I don't think we'll be staying long before we leave Rabinastre once more." Penelo waved, "Thanks!" she said, "I'll see ya around!"

Penelo looked to Larsa, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Uh… you want to go anywhere specific first?" she asked, uncertain of the expression he was giving her. It was almost a look she had expected to see on Vaan; amused and confused at the same time, which was a stretch for Larsa's gentle features. Penelo did everything in her power to not laugh at him.

All he said in reply was, "How big do wryms get?"

It was all Penelo could do to not laugh in the face of the cute-looking Arcadian Emperor, who, at the moment, looked most adorably confused. She doubled over with silent giggles. "_What_?" she gasped thought fits of laughter, "Please, don't tell me… you were… actually listening to… Vaan's story?"

Larsa raised an eyebrow and he suddenly looked a little more like the serious Emperor she had known for so long. "I have to give him credit. It's not everyday you cross paths with a wrym of that size," he replied in defense to Vaan, which shocked Penelo so much she stopped laughing. _Okay, first I think he doesn't like Vaan because Vaan's always close to me, and now he's defending him? Oh, Larsa, you are too confusing, _Penelo found herself grinning at him. "Well, okay you got a point," she said, hastily.

"Let's proceed to the city, shall we?" Larsa suddenly said, in reply to Penelo's last question, "You said you wanted me to make acquaintance with Migelo?"

"You mean, _meet him_? Yes," Penelo mocked. Larsa pretended to take offence and mumbled something that she did not catch. "What was that?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Uh… nothing," Larsa said. Penelo raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her shoulders. For a diplomat, she thought, Larsa was terrible at lying. She thought smugly of this and silently adored his flaw.

"Larsa," she warned, "I know you said someth –,"

"And we meet yet again," drawled a voice from the center of a crowd. Penelo could only slightly recognize it as the pirate Leas' cold voice. Both Larsa and Penelo's gaze snapped in that direction. Of course, they saw shortly after the phase had been uttered, Leas coming casually towards them followed shortly by Tainean, who looked rather bored. It was the first time Penelo or Larsa had seen them in a proper light compared to the cold, white light of the interrogation room. Leas' bright copper hair was stunningly brilliant orange-copper in the desert sun, and besides their eye color, cold grey, they bore little resemblance to each other.

Leas had a sharper look to her with her copper curls and grey eyes, while Tainean had a gentler look with her chocolate brown hair and soft, fair complexion. They were now wearing their travel gear and were allowed (opposed to the imperial guards in Nabradia) to carry their weapons with them. Larsa followed the line of Tainean's long blade and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the hilt as the glimmer of a symbol similar to that of House Solidor lay carved into the metal.

"I'm surprised to meet you here, Emperor," Leas smirked, "abandoning your country for a…" she observed Penelo rather shamelessly, "little trip into the country."

Penelo narrowed her eyes at Leas, just as shamelessly, but Larsa intervened, "My business here does not concern you," he said, sharply, "Now, if you will excuse us."

Just as Larsa was about to lead Penelo away from them, they were blocked by Tainean's drawn blade, which she drew gracefully across their path. Larsa stopped, reaching for his blade, but Penelo jumped in quickly, "We want no trouble," she begged, "Please, just leave us be!"

Of course, if they had been in Arcadia, this type of scandal with blades and shouting would have been the center of attention, but not in the low streets of Rabinastre, where everyone just continued on with their daily business. Larsa was staring at Tainean's sword once more. House Solidor symbol, indeed. "May I ask where you procured that sword?" he asked, curiously.

Tainean, seeing Larsa's gaze on the symbol, quickly sheathed her sword and drew herself up, hoping to meet his height. "I _procured _it from that imperial ship in Nabradia," she snapped.

Penelo was in absolute confusion. _Larsa, now is not the time to compliment her on her weaponry! _She thought frustrated. Maybe Larsa was more like Vaan than she originally thought. She shook her head, "Larsa…" she began, but he continued to Tainean. "That sword is one of a Noble's sword, a member of House Solidor itself," Larsa said, studiously, "There are no others like it beside mine and my fallen brothers."

Now, Penelo understood. She looked to the two pirates before her and raised an eyebrow. Tainean was glaring at Larsa coldly, but Leas cut in. "You asked us to stay out of your business, so I expect you do the same for ours," she snapped. With that she waved her hand in Larsa's direction as though he was not the Emperor of Arcadia but a lowly peasant bothering her. "Come, Taih," she said to Tainean, "they want no trouble here." Penelo fumed silently as they turned away from her and Larsa, mocking her words.

Larsa visually relaxed now that all threats, including Balthier and the pirates had left them. Penelo, out of habit, wrapped her arms around him for comfort, and he immediately stiffened again. However, the warmth of her body was calming him and the soft skin of her arms was touching his cheek, he slowly relaxed again. She was so close to him, he couldn't think straight. All he could think to do was put his arms around her waist and bring her in closer to him.

Penelo grinned up at him, innocently. She could not believe that this was any more special than the hundreds of hugs they had shared years ago, yet there was something in his eyes that she could swear had not been there when he was barely thirteen. When he wrapped his arms around her in reply and brought her closer, she couldn't help but look into his eyes again to see if those beautiful grey eyes were radiating the same warmth they had done earlier that day.

However, those beautiful grey eyes were not looking in her direction at all. Larsa was staring blankly over her head at the empty street before them. _Damn you, _was all Penelo was able to think. Of course, she would never verbally insult him like that. It was her way of saying: _I know you want to! Why are you avoiding it? Are you scared or something? _

Yet, Larsa was otherwise… distracted by other thoughts. Penelo's presence was making his mind scream at him saying: _You idiot! You missed the moment… __again_ Larsa was unaware that Penelo was staring up at him through all this. His mind replayed the vision of the symbol of his family on the blade of a pirate's sword. He had only just relapsed into an old memory.

_His father and brother accompanied him in the imperial palace in Arcadia more than a decade ago. The bright winter sunshine flooded into the room through the tall windows of the throne room, where his father, Emporer Gramis, sat proudly behind his desk before the grand draping symbol of House Solidor. _

_Vayne stood before his father talking to him about something important, for Larsa could note that his father's voice was grave, but gave little away to the fact that he was suffering a great deal from illness. Larsa, sat in the center of the room cross-legged, picking at the carpet with his fingers. _

_Judge Gabranth (the real one) stood protectively over the five-year-old emperor-to-be with a bemused look. "Larsa," he said, with amusement, "you're going to destroy those gloves if you don't stop that." _

_Larsa shrugged. He cared little for the suave fabric that always rested over his hands. All he cared about was making sure Vayne did not forget about the melee lesson he had promised him. Larsa was bored stiff waiting for Vayne to stop talking with his father, and if picking at the carpet was the only thing that would pass the time, then he would pick at the carpet for as long as it took for Vayne to remember him. _

_Tiny tid-bits of his brothers conversation were absorbed between pulling the carpet fabrics and Judge Gabranth's steady breathing. _

_"The Solidor line of men has not been broken and proudly stands as a name of honor," his father was saying. Larsa then decided he needed another color of fluff to add to his pile of pulled carpet fabric and lost interest in the conversation. _

_Another few minutes later… "She is lost to us now," Vayne said, "I will to it that she does not return to disgrace us." _

_"Do not draw blood, Vayne," Emperor Gramis warned, "Solidor blood is thick and you will only disgrace yourself to spill it. No…" Something else was said but Judge Gabranth drew his attention to Larsa. _

_"My lord," he said to the Emperor Gramis, interrupting their conversation politely, "I apologize, but it is time, I shall bring Larsa downstairs for his first sparring lesson?" _

_Emperor Gramis waved them away in reply, saying, "Be sure the trainer is not an imposter like the last, Gabranth," he said, "Too many times have I had to punish those whom seek to murder my sons."_

"Larsa, you okay?" Penelo's soft voice drew Larsa back to his present mind, where he was still in an embrace with a woman of soft sunshine hair and willowy frame.

"Uh… yes, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I let my mind wander," he replied rather poorly. Penelo raised her eyebrow, and, to Larsa's disappointment, pulled out of his arms. There was a strange glimmer in her eyes and Larsa suddenly thought she was beginning to cry. "I –I'm really sorry," he stuttered, uncertain of what had made her so upset in the first place. But Penelo looked back at him and gave him a confused look. "It's okay, Larsa," she said, "I don't really know what you're apologizing for, actually."

Larsa swallowed, while a voice in his mind ranted over and over again that he was a complete idiot.

"You seem distracted with something," Penelo added before he could speak. They continued their walk of the trade street, watching people zig-zag in and out of shops and merchants trying to cut deals by the second.

"I…" Larsa began, "It's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" Penelo smirked, unconvinced, "Larsa, I know 'nothing' when Vaan tells me that he was _not _just staring at a girl's ass, even when I catch him in the act."

Larsa smiled at the image. "True," he said, "But I assure you, I _will not_ be staring at a girl's… _backside_," he said rather awkwardly, and Penelo had to hide a snicker.

"Then, tell me what's on your mind," Penelo persisted. She jumped a head of him on a whim, happy to be home under the sun of Dalmasca again, and spun gracefully on one foot. Unfortunately for her, the ground which she spun was not leveled properly and she ended up falling sideways.

She would have crashed to the ground unceremoniously if it hadn't have been for Larsa's quick reflexes. He caught her in his arms, and instead of simply standing her back up, he grinned warmly. _Time to make up for lost 'moments', _he thought, as he gracefully and easily slipped an arm under her knees and lifted her. She was quite light, which was to be expected for a dancer, and Larsa smiled at the questioning looks they were getting from the people passing by. Just as he had lifted her, he turned his head and whispered in her ear, "_You_."

Penelo was quite shocked. All she remembered was falling sideways and thinking she was going to be left sprawled out on the floor of Rabinastre's city streets. However, she felt Larsa's arms catch her and in one swift movement, he had picked her up and literally swept her off her feet as easily as if she were made of air.

The last thing she remembered was the tickle of his breath in her ear as he whispered, almost seductively, "_You_." It was all that was needed to put her in a state of shock. She had never actually been in this particular situation with anyone let alone Larsa Solidor, who, years ago, was much too short to do this properly anyways.

She finally regained herself and mocked, rather nervously, (she wasn't quite sure if this was really Larsa or not) "I didn't realize you were an opportunist, Larsa."

Larsa grinned and at that point, let her feet down so that she was standing again. Penelo felt kind of downcast about this simple action. It seemed that she was further from him now, physically at least. "I can't honestly say that I consider that assumption of myself," he replied, his voice back to it's normal tone, "but I felt I should keep you from falling… seeing that you would have not let live afterward if I have simply let you fall."

"Larsa, you _picked me up_!" Penelo smirked, and then she turned bright red as she realized the alternative for that phrase. Larsa did not seem to notice this however, and she sighed in relief.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Larsa said, innocently as though he had not meant to at all, "That was completely inappropriate of me. I should have asked you, while you were in the midst of falling onto the hard cement, if I would be able to extend my hand."

Penelo frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Sometimes I wish I could ban you from using words, Larsa," she sighed. He grinned at her, that warmth was returning to his gaze again and Penelo found herself avoiding his eyes.

"That's unfortunate," he said, "then, I would not be able to – pardon me – I would not be _allowed _to inform you that you look absolutely radiant in this light… perhaps, on most occasions."

Larsa had not meant to say it, but it he had needed a good retort for her stubborn response to his wit and that was all he could come up with. Indeed, it had had a well lasting affect and Larsa grinned at her expression as she realized that Larsa Solidor had just told her she was beautiful in an indirect, wordy sort of way. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to back away slowly and run! While the other half was telling him to stop staring at her and continue the conversation in order to break the silence that had settled upon them.

However, before Larsa could even respond to either of his annoying little voices, Penelo had taken hold of his jacket with both hands and roughly dragged him forward towards her. Their lips met, somewhat roughly, but neither seemed to care. Penelo was kissing him softly, (which surprised him given the introduction to her lips) and he found, to his surprise, that he ended up returning the favor.

They broke apart a few moments later, but Larsa did not want her to draw back any further from him than needed. So, he kept his arms around her, holding her there for a moment longer. His mind could not register what had just happened and he assumed that it was a good thing, because Penelo was smiling at him.

"You know we're in the middle of a crowded street, right?" she said, almost as a

diversion. Larsa gave her a half smile, one she had only seen him wear when she was up to mischief (which was not very often). Only once she remembered him giving her that half grin after he had taken her from Judge Ghis as the mines and led her up the stairs to Ondore's estate.  
"Yes," he said, almost sighing in attempt to hide his embarrassment, "I'm quite aware of that."

Penelo raised an eyebrow, wrapping her arms about his shoulders, "And you, Emperor Solidor, don't care?" she grinned as she mocked his name, knowing full well that he was the boy she remembered eight years ago, who strutted around with perfect hair. And when… oh, yes, she thought maliciously, 'bright green was an _awesome _color' for your leg warmers.

Larsa was about to answer her question by leaning in and kissing her once more, but a voice called out to them over the crowd of traders and clan hunters, "Penelo! It's good to see you made it back from Arcadia safely," Larsa and Penelo broke apart immediately, before the hunched form of Migelo parted the crowd momentarily.

Migelo's beady, yet keen eyes observed Larsa with great interest, though he had not witnessed the scene earlier, they hoped. "Oh?" he said, with awe, "I can tell by the way you carry yourself with pride, and the resemblance to your brother that you must be the Lord Larsa Solidor – well, ah, pardon my stutter – _Emperor_."

He bowed low just as he had done once to Vayne Solidor, and Larsa smiled. "And you must be the famous Migelo I've heard so much about," he said, kindly, "I remember my brother, Vayne, commenting on your wonderful Dalmasca wine. Not to mention, Penelo has mentioned you more than once in her letters to me over the years. It's a pleasure to finally make the acquaintance." To Penelo's amusement, Larsa bowed to Migelo, causing the bangaa to stutter violently.

"Migelo," Penelo cut in, "this is Larsa. He helped Vaan and I eight years ago, remember?"

Migelo nodded. Larsa was standing again. "I'm honored, truly I am. You must come and have dinner with me tonight, your majesty," he offered, "You and Penelo both. I will be sure to provide the finest of Dalmasca's wines?"

Larsa looked to Penelo, who had known Migelo far too long to know that he would go all out in his attempt to please Larsa. She found it even more amusing when Larsa suddenly looked to her for… permission? She had to do everything in her power not to burst out in laughter.

Seeing her smile brightly, Larsa assumed it was appropriate to accept Migelo's offer. "That would be lovely," he replied, "And you may call me Larsa."

"Oh, well… I could not, sire –,"

"Migelo, he's my friend. And he's in Rabinastre now, not Arcadia," she smiled at Larsa, who grinned in reply, "Outside the 'royal' boundaries, royalty does not count. Not to me anyways."

Larsa narrowed his eyes playfully at Penelo, who replied by sticking her tongue out at him. Migelo, however, found this absolutely inappropriate but agreed all the same. He then parted with them saying that the preparations needed to be made early.

"He's a fine gentleman if I even knew a bangaa besides the ones we met in the Lhusu Mines," Larsa said, as they continued down the street to nowhere in particular.

Penelo shivered at the memory, but said, "He is… well, did your brother really say those things about him?"

"Yes," Larsa said, honestly, remembering the day his brother had come back from Rabinastre and when he had bombarded him with a thousand questions about it, "My brother was taken by his charity."

"I didn't think he would have," Penelo began but stopped short when she realized that she was dipping into deep waters. Larsa glanced at her quickly, a little disappointed in the thought that she never really knew Vayne as the honorable man he really was. He had to admit that if he had not known him before he went power-hungry, he would have had the same feelings. Instead of explaining all this to her, he merely said, "My brother _was_ a remarkable man."

To this, Penelo noticed sadness in Larsa's grey eyes and though painfully of how lonely he must be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really do apologize to all my wonderful readers and reviewers for the long delay, but I hope this chapter made up for it.

I certainly did like this chapter, though it did take me a while. Sorry, sickness cannot be helped...niether can work or school be avoided. (pouts). Oh well! It's done and a new chapter should be coming up!

Please let me know if you don't mind my OC's being in the story. My last fic I posted (a different one altogether) had some OC's and ppl did not like it because of that. However, I've been getting a few inquiries about them and the plot, so I decided to make this story a little broader and bring in more plot (which I would have left out). But I'm really happy, cause I've now realized that I can do a wonderful Larsa/Penelo romance without the need to eject plot completely. Not that I didn't have a good one to begin with but... it was less complex.

Anyways, love the reviews so far! (blows kisses)


	8. On Rough Terrain

**Warning: **Rating should be higher for sexual suggestions... that is all.

* * *

Chapter 8: On Rough Terrain

The day passed fairly quickly for Larsa and Penelo. They spent their free time scouting through Penelo's favorite trade stands and visiting some of her favorite sights of the city. Larsa was quite surprised that the time spent after what had happened between them (aka kiss) was not as awkward as he first thought it would be. Not once did Penelo draw the subject of conversation towards it, and nor did she comment on how well, or terrible, a kisser he was, which he was rather grateful for. In fact, it felt natural to be with her even after their intimate moment. It was like he had not just reunited with her yesterday and that he had been holding and kissing her for years.

"Oh and –," she was saying excitedly as she grabbed his arm for the millionth time that day to drag him somewhere else. He was rather amused that she was so interested in showing him places she knew so well already. It was as though he made those places seem different while he was there.

"Pene –," he attempted to calm her down somewhat, but to no avail. She had dragged him away and was quickly showing him yet another booth of brilliantly shimmering crystals. Penelo gazed at them in awe as the colors from the sun shot through them and danced on the surfaces they touched.

She loved this booth the most on sunny days and she always made a habit of passing it each morning before she was due for work at Migelo's. The crystals beautiful cut made the light dance in colorful little orbs about it, making everything it touched look magical. She grabbed at one and twirled it in her hands and targeting Larsa's face with a group of colored spots, until he held up his hand to shield his eyes. "Is your ultimate plan to blind me?" he asked, playfully as she dropped the crystal back on the table where it belonged.

She smiled at his hand, which was still lingering before his eyes clad in a white glove. "I don't have it anymore," she informed him, "You're safe."

Larsa peeked over his thumb as though he didn't necessarily believe her. When she waved both empty hands before him, Larsa finally uncovered his face.

"We should go to Migelo's now and see if he's ready for us," Penelo suggested. When Larsa nodded in agreement, Penelo grinned mischievously and said, "Race you there!"

After realizing that Penelo was half-way down the street already, Larsa had no choice but to follow in haste. "Penelo!" she could hear him cry from behind, irritably. She smiled, she knew he did not know the way to Migelo's so she would slow down just enough for him to catch up and then speed away again just to give him the impression that he was doing well in his chase. Unfortunately for him, Penelo was much more in shape than he was, being the main dancer in the bizarre, and would have put him to shame if she were to actually run like she meant it.

She reached the shop and stood just before the door to wait for him. She was a little out of breath, but not much and it would not take her long to catch it. However, Larsa was breathless even before he got to her. Once he reached her he doubled over with long, rasping gasps. "Oh, Larsa, what happened to you?" Penelo mocked, "I remember that you used to run in those heels of yours perfectly fine years ago."

"That's…" he gasped in retort, "very cruel of you… Penelo. They were… boots… not heels!"

Penelo smirked. "Well, they must've been heavier than those things you have on now," she said, "Besides, I'm also three years older than you."

Larsa finally straightened, red-faced and light-headed. "Not fair," he said, "Years mean nothing, Penelo. I will agree to forfeit this time, but next time… I will beat you."

Penelo laughed in his face. "Oh okay, Larsa, you better keep your word."

"It seems that you were hinting on my sense of style. Perhaps, the next time we compete, if you win I will dress into anything," he winced accordingly to what the mental image in his mind of what 'anything' could relate to, "you decide for me?"

Penelo considered this. It would be entertaining to have Larsa dress into anything she wished. Perhaps, one day she would make him dress like Vaan, while the next day he could dress like Balthier… "Um… for how long will that bargain hold?" she asked, curiously.

Penelo could see him visually tensing in the effort to not pain himself too much by suggesting a painful amount of time under her authority. "A week, shall we say?" he replied. Penelo grinned mischievously. "And if you win?" she asked, indirectly agreeing to that half of the bargain.

Larsa looked thoughtful for a moment. Penelo braced herself for the most ridiculous punishment imaginable. Of course, Larsa was an Emperor, Penelo was sure that he could come up with all different and interesting tortures. She winced. Though Larsa was her friend and she knew he would never hurt a soul if he could help it, she was sure that she would certainly _not_ want to be on his bad side. That is to say, if Larsa Solidor even _had_ a bad side. However, judging the rest of his family, Penelo figured it was more than needed to keep him well aware of her good intentions.

"If I win," Larsa said, thoughtfully, "then you must accompany me to dinner."

"For how many dinners?" asked Penelo, _that's not too bad, _Penelo thought, rather amused that he couldn't come up with something more original.

"Just for one dinner," Larsa said, "but I will also require you to dress accordingly, assuming that the dinner will be held somewhere… rather exquisite."

Penelo smirked and narrowed her eyes on him. "Larsa, if that's your way of asking me to dinner… you know you just have to ask, right?"

Larsa gave her a mischievous grin and said, "Well, where is the fun in that?"

Penelo found herself scowling at him playfully as they entered Migelo's together. The bangaa looked up from the counter at the ring of the doorbell and, upon seeing Larsa and Penelo, stood to greet them. Penelo was not used to this treatment by Migelo, but she assumed that he would treat her as a noble while she was in the presence of Larsa. It felt somewhat strange to know that the man at her side was the same boy eight years ago, when people only acknowledged him as 'Emperor's Son' and 'Vayne's brother'.

"Ah, good to see you again, sire," said Migelo, "and Penelo, of course. Please, right this way to the dinning room."

Penelo had been inside Migelo's home on many occasions before with Vaan or Kytes. It had been there home for some time after all, before she and Vaan were able to afford the rent of their own place. However, the dinning room had never looked so glamorous. The room was small with only a dinning table a few chairs. Migelo had obviously done some cleaning and decorating in preparation for Larsa, and Penelo was shocked that the window curtains (which usually stayed shut to keep the room cool) were open, allowing a view of the Dalmascan palace.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I will see to it that we are served shortly," Migelo said, "Excuse me, highness." He bowed himself from the room and into the kitchen, where Penelo could hear the sounds of Kytes and a few other workers helping out with the dinner.

She noticed Larsa smiling at the tiny room and suddenly wondered if he thought anything of it at all. It certainly was a step down from his usually dinning quarters, to say the least, and even the decorations were sparse compared to what she knew he was used to. "I've never seen this room so clean," Penelo commented, dropping down into a chair as though she still lived there.

Larsa nodded, placing himself, a little more gracefully, in the chair beside her. "He shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," he said, guiltily, "It's very cozy. I like it."

Penelo blinked in surprise. "Well, then how about we trade homes for a bit? I'll live in your _grand estate _and you can live here," she said, rather amused.

"You live here?" Larsa replied in surprise. Penelo nodded. "I used to. Migelo was the one who took us away from the orphanage and raised us to work in the shop. It was only Vaan and I for a time, and then Kytes a few years after," she said, "We used to live all in here, the four of us. But it wasn't too bad because we were never here long. Vaan and Kytes were always running around doing stuff for Migelo's shop and I was always attending to customers. I didn't mind it at all."

Larsa could not reply to her, for Migelo had come back bearing a tray of three glasses of red wine. He placed it in the center of the table and insisted for them to take one. "One of Dalmasca's finest," he said to Larsa, who had just finished passing a glass to Penelo politely before taking his own.

Migelo seated himself at the table opposite them and held his glass up in a toast. Penelo watched Larsa follow suit and she did, reluctantly. She really did appreciate Migelo doing all this for Larsa, but she would have to state to him once more that Larsa was not the Emperor while he was here, merely a friend. Though, she thought guiltily, while Migelo started toasting to how wonderful it was to have Larsa as a guess, that she and Larsa's earlier _entanglement_ would have raised him up one notch or five on the 'friendship' scale. She grinned as Migelo and Larsa's glasses meet with a ring of crystal and they drank from the crimson liquid.

She noted from the look Larsa was trying desperately to hide, that he did not approve of the taste at all. While, Migelo on the other hand, said, "It's a little rougher than your Arcadian wine, but it suits the same purpose."

Penelo bit her lip and glanced at Larsa, who was politely nodding in feint agreement. She noticed him place his still-full cup back onto the table. Larsa had never liked wine to begin with. Ever since he was ten sitting at the dinner table with his brothers and father, Vayne would continuously offer him a sip of his wine each time they drank a different one. Again and again, Larsa could not take the flavor for any of them.

He would force himself to pretend to enjoy this drink, however, in the presence of Migelo, but he would not accept another glass. He then noticed that Penelo was looking at him, studiously, and he said, "It's wonderful… I agree, but I assume it takes some time getting used to."

_There, _he thought rather relieved, _now I hope nothing else was said while my mind wandered. _Migelo was nodding, and then, "Well, so tell me, sire. I've been very curious to how you and Penelo met each other. She's told me that you rescued her from an Arcadian judge a few years ago?"

Larsa let a small smile slip and he glanced at Penelo, who was looking slightly awkward. It was then that he realized she had really talked about him to others those years ago. "Well, yes…" and he began to tell Migelo about the scene before the entrance of the Lhusu Mines.

The whole time, Penelo was silent except for when she added small details like: "No, Larsa, Vaan said you called yourself 'Lamont'…" or "Yeah, that judge was definitely thick-headed…"

At the end of the story, Larsa pretended to enjoy another sip of red wine, while Migelo was left to ponder his last few words. Penelo too had not taken a sip of her wine, and she knew Migelo well enough to not have to pretend to like it. "Well, I'm glad to see that you've kept in touch this long," Migelo said, in awe, "By letter, friendships usually fade."

"Nah," Penelo cut in, "That's impossible. You should have seen the novel-length letters he sent me, Migelo. I would have had to take a day off to read them from beginning to end."

Larsa laughed, "An exaggeration if I'd ever heard one," he said, "I normally wrote three pages."

"Yes… in tiny, compacted writing," Penelo retorted. Migelo watched them bicker a little longer, until he suddenly cleared his throat reminding them of his presence. Larsa immediately drew his attention to the bangaa with respect and Penelo won the battle by fitting in a last glare in the Emperor's direction. "A true wonder, really," said Migelo, "that you don't condemn peasants such as myself and Penelo, uh… if you don't mind me saying, sire."

Larsa raised an eyebrow, but took his statement positively. "It is in my family to place the needs of others before those of our own," he repeated, "several years ago I pledged alliance – pardon me – I promised Penelo that I would keep her from harm."

"So, you befriend Penelo and Vaan out of duty?" Migelo asked, curiously.

"Rather out of the loyalty and compassion I owe to them in giving my word," Larsa managed to say after another sip of terrible wine. Penelo was giving him one of those 'you-just-make-me-so-happy-when-you-say-those-things' grin. He had the greatest temptation to kiss her again, but he resisted considering the presence of company.

"I'm glad to hear that," Migelo replied, as the food was served to them by Kytes, who grinned happily at Penelo and glared at the back of Larsa's head. He ran up to her to give her a hug, whispering, "Who's that?" For a child of barely twelve (actually I don't know how old Kytes is?) he was always very protective, or at least tried to be, over Penelo. She could remember when she brought her first date home to meet Vaan and Kytes for the first time, they ended up putting glue in his hair and dumping feathers over the stairway when ever he walked under it, yelling, "Bock! Bock! Bock!"

Penelo grinned at the memory when she remembered that the poor guy (she couldn't even remember his name) had to walk around for the next week with pretty white feathers glued into the top of his head. For this, he earned the name 'Chicken', ended up breaking up with Penelo, and moving away to another Dalmascan city to avoid the reputation.

She shook her head. Sometimes Vaan and Kytes could be so cruel when they really put their minds together. She decided on saying, "He's Larsa. Remember, Vaan told you about him years ago?"

"Oh yeah," Kytes said, remembering, "Wow, you're the emperor now, right?" he said, now, smiling at Larsa, who returned the gesture. "Yes, and you must be…"

"Oh, I'm Kytes!" Kytes did a little bow (of course, after he had set the food down on the table, lest they have to clean it up afterward), and added, "Penelo must have mentioned me to you before." At this, Penelo could see Larsa tense up. She couldn't remember having told Larsa, well, anything about Kytes before and she wondered if Kytes could bare the neglect. To her surprise, however, Larsa replied, "Of course, Kytes. You must have been the one who slain that giant rat with Vaan?"

Kytes smiled widely, "Yup, that was me!" he said proudly, "But that was years ago now." Penelo gave Larsa a suspicious look. She had never told him about anything of the sort. _He pays way too much attention to Vaan's stories, _she thought when she realized that Larsa was always the one being targeted by Vaan those years ago. Penelo was shocked to realize that he had actually listened and remembered the story, let alone put a name to it.

"Kytes, get back here! We need some one to stir the rice!" yelled one of the workers from the kitchen. Kytes scratched his head, guiltily, "Oops, forgot," he said, "Well, nice meeting you!" With that, he dashed back into the kitchen.

Migelo waved the interruption aside. "Please, forgive Kytes," he said, embarrassed, "He's a little short on the manners."

"Not at all," Larsa said, politely. As Migelo began to talk again on how Ivalice had changed since the fall of the Emperor, which Penelo would have thought was a sensitive topic to Larsa, she began to pick her way through her food. The dinner was delicious, the workers had done a fabulous job on the chocobo.

By the end of the meal, Larsa had finished his wine and was talking a little more now that his tongue was looser. Penelo knew it must have been the wine, but she also knew that it hadn't had that much of an effect on him. She assumed that he must not drink normally, for it would not have effected him if he did.

When her mind brushed back into their conversation for the millionth time, without making any interruptions, she found that Larsa and Migelo were talking about politics, and she rolled her eyes in boredom. Instead of playing with the table cloth, like she had been doing for the last few minutes, she began to play another game. She slipped off her slipper and started to play the game 'lets-see-how-long-it-takes-to-bother-Larsa', by sliding her foot from under her chair to where she could feel his boot with her toes.

She watched, amused, for he didn't seem to notice this light touch. His face was set in seriousness as he spoke with Migelo on a matter of government. Little did he know, Penelo was untying his shoelaces with her toes. She watched for a change in his expression, but there was none. Getting bored with the lack of reaction from Larsa, Penelo suddenly decided to test his ability to hold his expression still while she trailed her foot up his leg to the knee and down again.

This time there was a reaction. Larsa, in the middle of explaining something to do with the senate to Migelo suddenly choked on his words. "So, The Senate has a slightly obtrusive view to things, especially if they do not agree with the opinion of the opposition. The last time I met with them, they did not provide for me the – uh –," Larsa stuttered, suddenly as he noticed something warm working its way up his leg. Migelo was waiting for him to continue and Penelo was turning bright red, as though she was trying hard not to laugh. He continued on, with an awkward, little cough, "Um, excuse me… well, they…" and that was all the reaction Penelo got out of him for that little trick.

So, unsatisfied, Penelo decided to try again, only to get her foot trapped between his shins. Penelo struggled, silently, to release her foot, but Larsa did not let up on his grip. Finally, Penelo gave up, pouting and folding her arms around her like a defense. Larsa came to a close with his conversation on politics with Migelo and then glanced casually at her, saying, "This was a wonderful dinner, don't you think?"

Migelo stuttered again. Penelo smiled in reply, but when Migelo wasn't looking she narrowed her eyes on him, and he grinned, knowingly, taking yet another sip of wine. "Well, I'm honor to have had you as company, sire," Migelo said, "really I am. How long are you staying in Rabinastre for?"

Larsa had not actually thought of this, and he looked to Penelo for guidance… yet again. She shrugged in reply. "I actually don't have a date planned for my departure yet," he said, "but I will most certainly stop by again before I leave."

"Shall do, please," Migelo said, happily, "and for now, I must send the boys home or they'll be dead tired tomorrow and I'll get no work done. It was a pleasure having you."

They said their goodbyes, Larsa bowed once more to Migelo, and then they left down the street. The sky had darkened by now and the streets and trade stands were empty. Not a soul crossed their path as they walked, and Larsa figured it was always like this in Rabinastre. He enjoyed the peace for a while, until he remembered some unfinished business that needed attending to: "I hope you learned your lesson, Penelo," he said, rather smugly, "Serves you right for trying to –," _seduce me? _Larsa gave up that last bit, finding that it was too inappropriate. But, _what was she trying to do? _Larsa pondered. Penelo had caught on to his last few words however, and was giving him a rather… interesting glare.

"I was seeing if you would notice," she said, innocently, "by the way, you're shoe is untied." Larsa shot her a suspecting glance, before dropping down to tie his shoe.

"Of course, I would notice if something was trailing up my leg," Larsa muttered, in amusement. To his astonishment, and embarrassment, Penelo had heard him.

"Well, I was trying to get you to smile," Penelo said, grinning, "You're way too adult-like sometimes. You gotta let go and be a kid again…" Well, she actually never witnessed Larsa Solidor _act_ like a child before, even when he was twelve. She frowned, this added more to her point.

"And do you propose a child acts like?" said Larsa, slightly offended, but grinning all the same.

"Not like you," Penelo retorted, and then suddenly regretted it when he shot her a look that purely stated that he thought she was hating him for it. Larsa stood back up after tying his shoelace and frowned. Penelo suddenly changed the subject. She did not want to be the target of the next 'Vayne'. "So, follow me. We can stay at my place," she said.

Larsa raised an eyebrow and did not heed her order to follow. Instead, he stood looking rather bemused. "Uh…" Penelo almost laughed at his all-too-cute expression of awkwardness, "Is that not too… inappropriate?" he said, slowly.

Penelo raised her eyebrow. "Larsa, I'm sorry to inform you, but you'll be sharing a room with Vaan."

This new sentence took a while to sink in. Larsa decided that he most likely hadn't heard her properly. "Excuse me?" he said, "I'm sorry,… I'm selectively tone deaf." Penelo gave him a half grin.

"Don't worry," she said, hiding the fit of laughter at his expression, "He only snores."

At this, Larsa wasn't sure if she was joking or not. He knew certainly well that Penelo would not allow him to stay with _her_ of course, and he would not have even assumed that possibility. But _Vaan_! Now, his only hope was that he would have his own bed, and that he would be able to stay as far away from Vaan as he possibly could lest he strangle the Dalmascan while he slept.

Penelo thought it was kind of entertaining, watching him struggle to grasp that he would, for once in his life, not have his own bedroom. _Poor, Larsa, I should have just asked him to stay at the Sandsea Tavern, _thought Penelo, _he looks absolutely shocked! _Penelo felt somewhat guilty for her suggestion, but what was Larsa expecting? She hoped that he had not thought that she was going to let him sleep with _her_. For one, that probably would not have gone over too well with Vaan, when he woke up the next morning to discover Larsa there. For Vaan usually makes it a habit to barge into her room in the morning unannounced to inform her that he is leaving for whatever reason. For second, well… (to put it bluntly) she wasn't that easy, and if she ever did spend a night with Larsa, their first time would _not_ be in the little hole-in-the-wall suite she had managed to afford with Vaan, as a roommate. She blushed a deep red when she realized that she was actually thinking about these matters as though the subject for them was true.

They entered the very messy living room with attached kitchen and Penelo locked the door behind them. _Damnit, Vaan, I'm going to shoot you! I said to clean this up! _Penelo swallowed as she realized what Larsa would think about this mess compared to his spotless estate. To her surprise, he was smiling slightly as he observed the room. "Uh… welcome to my and Vaan's rented _estate_," Penelo mused, "Excuse the mess. I'm afraid Vaan did not listen to me and forgot to clean it."

"It looks fine," Larsa said, mimicking Vaan's words earlier that week. Penelo raised an eyebrow. _Maybe it's a guy thing, _she thought in frustration, but at the same time she was relieved that he did not think of her as a slob.

"Uh… sure," Penelo said, unconvinced, "Well, through here are the rooms. Vaan's is on the end and mine is here." She stepped over some unfolded laundry that she remembered bothering Vaan to fold a few days prior, and hoped that Larsa would not trip on anything in his attempt to, well… walk.

"He should be in there asleep," Penelo said, casually, "but you can just go in a make yourself comfortable… actually, wait a moment." Penelo stalled for a second just to make sure that Vaan at least had room on his floor were a bed could be made. On second thought, she was just going to boot him out of his bed and make him sleep on the floor.

She walked right into his room and saw a sort of lump in the covers which she assumed to be Vaan. Without notice she shouted, "Hey, Vaan!" The lump stirred. Larsa had come to stand behind her to observe the lump as though it were a beast in the wild. She could feel his warmth on her back, and resisted the urge to lean into him. But she ignored it. "Vaan, wake up!"

"Why? What?" Vaan mumbled, dully through the covers.

"Larsa's taking over your bed, okay? Get up," Penelo snapped. Larsa raised an eyebrow, as Vaan looking very much like a wild beast from hell, rose from the covers rather reluctantly. "Larsa? What?"

"Vaan, stop asking questions and just get up," Penelo ordered. Vaan dropped back into the bed, disobediently, and she grasped the covers and threw them off him in one swift movement. "Now, Vaan!" She snapped.

Vaan grumbled something under his breath and rolled, reluctantly onto the floor. Penelo turned to Larsa, and smiled. "Well, there you go. He shouldn't cause you any trouble," she said. Larsa smiled back at her.

"Here is your bag," he said, handing her the backpack she had forgotten about. She took it in surprise that she had not noticed that he had been holding onto it for so long. "Thanks," she said.

"Uh…" Larsa gave Vaan's limp form a half smile, and said to Penelo, "He will be all right?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, waving a hand in the lump's direction, "He's just… uh,"

"Vaan?" he finished for her. Penelo shrugged, "Of course."

"Well, I guess I'll say good night for now then," he said, "Thank you."

Penelo gave him a quizzical look, "For what?" she asked, curiously. Though, she knew: the tour of Rabinastre, the dinner with Migelo, the trade stands, the company, the kiss. However, Larsa did not say any of those. He only said, "Just thank you."

Penelo narrowed her eyes on him. Sometimes, he was the most confusing person she had ever knew. However, she assumed he was thanking her for everything all at once without the need to say it. Indeed, he most likely knew what she was thinking at that very moment. She gave him a small smile, and silently closed the door to Vaan so that they were standing in the hallway alone.

She scolded herself for giving in to him so easily, but she could not help it. It was like when she was on that false diet a few years ago to keep herself in shape for the bizarre. She could not have sugar. It was torture and every chance she got, she would splurge and treat herself, knowing full well that it would not be good for her in the long run. This was the same with Larsa; he was like sugar.

Larsa was in the midst of telling the voice in his head that repeatedly screamed '_you shouldn't be doing this!' _over and over in his head, when he cupped Penelo's face with his hands. It was something he had always wanted to do and he traced a finger along her soft jaw line. Penelo suddenly scowled and, to his surprise, grabbed at his hand and started pulling his gloves off finger by finger. He stared at her in astonishment as she muttered, "I want to feel _your_ hands, not this fabric, Larsa."

He watched her silently as she took both his gloves and threw them aside to join the laundry pile on the floor. Then, he resumed his playing and captured her lips gently. She was right, he could feel her skin properly now without the material of his gloves between them. They stood in the embrace for some time, before Penelo finally backed away and broke the kiss, which had started rather innocently and progressed deeper. He watched her back away. He knew she was tired, and so was he. He would not force he to stay any longer than she wanted, even if it pained him to let her go. "Good night, Larsa," she whispered weakly.

"Good night, Penelo," Larsa replied, softly, and he watched her struggle with her own desire to stay. Eventually though, she did leave him and they entered into their own separate rooms. Larsa shut the door quietly behind him, afraid to wake Vaan, but when he turned around Vaan was staring at him with a look that told Larsa that he was slightly irritable. Larsa's heart dropped in the bottom of his stomach as Vaan raised an inquiring eyebrow. _Great, and I'm stuck in the room with him for the night, _Larsa thought bitterly.

"So," Vaan said, breaking the awkward silence between them. A hind of sarcasm layered his voice darkly, "…I guess you're not one for short goodbyes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **My longest chapter yet! I'm getting better at writing longer length considering the plot I want to fit into this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I can't wait for the next one... I can't tell you why yet. (grins evilly).

Reviewers, I love you! You keep me going... honestly!!! I really do love the feedback.


	9. Memoirs of the Fourth

Chapter 9: Memoirs of the Fourth

Larsa dropped his gaze to the floor, shamefully. He knew Vaan could not have seen them, but the length of time in which they took to say their 'goodnights' was enough to assume what had gone on between them. Larsa could not bring himself to say anything to Vaan. All he hoped was that this affair would not end their friendship. Vaan did not wait for a reply from him, and said, "I just wanna make sure… how long has it been going on?"

Larsa was relieved by the general question, but he could hear the skeptical tone in Vaan's voice all the same. He replied, "Only since this morning, I would imagine."

"You imagine?" Vaan mocked. Larsa bit his lip, glaring at Vaan without permitting too much offence towards him. "We didn't necessarily _plan_ it, Vaan."

To Larsa's relief, Vaan relaxed somewhat and shifted awkwardly in the spot on floor, saying, "Well, better you than some guy she barely knows."

Larsa had no immediate reply to this. He couldn't tell if Vaan was agreeing with their relationship (whatever it was, Larsa was a little confused at the moment) or if he was simply stating his reason for Penelo to not date at all. Before Larsa could come up with some sort of reaction to this, Vaan saved him the trouble. "I also wanna know what you want with Penelo…I mean, I bet you have girls back in your county who would die to go out with the Emperor?" Vaan questioned him suspiciously.

"Are you implying that I'm a player, Vaan?" Larsa said, rather too heatedly. He decided he should answer the question further, lest he and Vaan argue through the night. "I'm am not an Emperor while I'm here," Larsa replied, almost mimicking Penelo from a few hours ago, "And I would never –," he mentally shivered at the thought of those so-called noble women, who made it a habit to 'stop by' his place gates, "even think of creating something with those…_women_." To imply the word to the subject created a bitter flavor in his mouth.

Vaan leaned back on a pillow with his arms behind his head. Larsa sighed, inwardly, for he seemed to have accepted this explanation. "Just making sure," he said, satisfied with Larsa's answer, "Don't think I don't agree with you being with Penelo. I mean, if she's cool with it… it's just protocol to ask, you know?"

"No, I'm sorry," he said, rather embarrassed, "I've never been in your situation before."

"Well," smirked Vaan, "I'm just glad I wasn't in yours. Sorry to do that to you, but I had to."

* * *

The next morning, Penelo woke up to the sound of dishes and footsteps in the kitchen. The light faded in through a small, square window covered by a sheet of linen. It created a warm glow within the room and Penelo figured that she had overslept. She crawled out of the covers and retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower before arriving in the kitchen to see what the source of all the noise was. 

She was expecting to see Larsa, but instead she saw Vaan standing by the sink… doing dishes! He glanced over his shoulder at her to check who was there, and grinned. "Don't think I'm doing this cause I want to, but I didn't expect company last night," he said, defensively.

"Well, if company gives you a reason to clean then I should bring friends over more often," she replied. Vaan winced and continued his washing.

"Is Larsa still asleep?" she asked, curiously. It would have been rather amusing to think that the Emperor of Arcadia slept in as much as she did on weekends.

Vaan shook his head and replied at the dishes, "No, he left like ten minutes ago…"

Penelo's heart stopped. "_What_?" She spat. For one terrifying moment she thought that he had decided to return to Arcadia without saying goodbye. Vaan shrugged and her worries somewhat dispersed.

"He said he'd be back," he muttered, "I don't know where he went."

* * *

Larsa strolled down the street lazily. The morning sunshine was coming through the banners and trade stands in strips, casting everything else in a light blue silhouette. He had never had this pleasure of _strolling_ without a sense of time and unaccompanied by anyone but himself. It was a wonderful change from Arcadia, he thought. The merchants were already up to make a buck and he walked pasted, gazing at the stands he and Penelo had seen yesterday. 

He came to a stop near the stand of crystals and idled there momentarily. He watched as the morning sun was captured by the crystals embrace and produced the many wonderful colors it had done yesterday. He picked up the same crystal he remembered as the one Penelo had grabbed, and stared at it, thoughtfully. It reminded him vaguely of the same type of shape the nethicite sample that he had carried so long ago had had.

"Wandering on your own, Larsa?" a voice came from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, curiously, for he did not recognize the voice. The pirate Tainean was lingering behind him and studying him with a sharp, observant gaze. He dropped the crystal back onto the table and turned to face her. He was surprised to find that she was not accompanied by Leas.

"And yourself?" he mused, lightly, "Or do my eyes deceive me?"

Tainean smirked, but her expression shed no warmth to him. She came to stand beside him and looked down at the glimmering crystals with not but the faintest interest. "I do not always travel with her," she said, indifferently, "She is a companion of mine, who seems to enjoy her sleep much more than I do."

Larsa raised an inquiring eyebrow, saying, "I was under the impression that you two were related?"

Tainean gave him a side glance, and brought a crystal up to her face to view the clean cuts in the stone. "And I will not ask how you came by that assumption," she said, in a bored tone, "However, I am surprised to find that you, Solidor, are not being followed by the usual cortege, or perhaps," she glanced around him at their surroundings and continued, "that feline friend of yours."

"That is none of your concern," Larsa said, heatedly. Before Tainean could say anything more on the subject, Larsa cut her short, saying, "Perhaps, if you are so eager to browse my personal life, then you will answer me this: how did you meet Balthier?"

Tainean looked shocked at the strange question. "I beg you pardon?"

"Balthier," Larsa continued, "Tells me that you and he are old friends."

Tainean placed the crystal back down on the table, thoughtfully. "And you think I will answer your question without my own inquiries satisfied?" she said, silkily.

Larsa bit the inside of his lip in frustration. "Penelo is an old friend of mine. We traveled together eight years ago, along with Balthier and a few others, to –,"

"Resist Vayne Solidor?" Tainean said, smoothly. Larsa nodded. Tainean sighed and the trader for the crystals approached them with a smile. They paused their conversation for a time. "I will take this one, please," Larsa said, holding out the crystal which Penelo had chosen earlier. It would make for a nice gift. The trader smiled widely, "Ah, a gift for your sister, I assume?" he said, conversationally, looking between Larsa and Tainean.

Larsa shook his head. "No, for a friend," he said, flatly. Tainean raised an eyebrow at him, suspiciously, as the trader turned away from them with Larsa's gil. "A _friend_?" she mocked, "She's a lucky friend to be receiving such a pricy trinket."

Larsa ignored her and stored the crystal away in his pocket. He turned away from Tainean and the trades stand to continue his walk of the streets, he silently hoped that Tainean would follow. He needed to get more information from her about the temple, and without Leas, he figured it would be easier.

Fortunately, she seemed to heed his thoughts and he noticed her short form come up beside him eventually. "Now, I've answered your question," Larsa said, "I expect you to hold your side of the deal. Please, answer me this: how do you know Balthier?"

"I met him years ago when with Leas in Arcadia before I was a pirate," she replied, reluctantly, "I… was pursuing information from the Draklor Laboratories to do with manufacted nethicite. I knew his father, Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, but he was working alongside Vayne Solidor and I… was not a welcome guest among the noble's cherished laboratory."

Larsa listened intently. It seemed that Tainean had been pursuing the same mission as he was when he was twelve; to gather information on the nethicite's creation. "Balthier was reluctant to give any information on it at first, but with some persuasion he eventually opened up," Tainean sighed, in frustration, "_Bloody pirates_… cost me a small fortune and all it got me was some information on this little tale about running into the Emperor's son in Bhujerba and finding the magicite in the Lhusu Mines."

Larsa listened, but it seemed that Tainean was finished answering his question. He sighed inwardly in frustration. He assumed Tainean would only give limited information. "Another question," he said, knowing full well that Tainean would not answer, but it was worth the try, "why were you interested in the nethicite? And you -,"

Tainean made a clicking sound with her tongue, saying, "Too many questions, Larsa," she waved a finger at him, scornfully, "I'm afraid I gave too much information the last time I spoke. It seems your lust for information does not easily cease."

Larsa gritted his teeth, irritably, "Fine, what do you wish to know?"

Tainean shrugged, idly, saying, "There is little I don't know about the Emperor of Arcadia…" this startled Larsa, and he tensed, wondering how much she really did know about him. _Maybe Basch was right when he said I would do best to be more paranoid, _Larsa thought guiltily.

"Then, we are at odds," Larsa replied, stubbornly, "and you owe me the information, for I need it more than you."

Tainean scowled, but there was a likeness behind her gaze which confused Larsa. "You are too persistent, boy," she snapped. Larsa was shocked by her boldness in calling him 'boy'. He had not been called that since years past, and he frowned in disapproval. Tainean did not seem to notice this, however, and she continued, "I was apart of a small resistance force against the Empire and we required information from the laboratories in order to gain a position in the war and stall it. However, we failed our attempt to construct a power of knowledge and we had little funds for our endeavors. We did not trust Halim Ondore at that time, I believe that he was channeling magicite from the Lhusu Mines to Vayne. Yet, I was not aware that he was also funding Amalia's resistance at that time."

"Amalia?" Larsa asked.

"Later discovered as Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, yes?" Tainean replied, simply. Larsa studied Tainean, suspiciously. He was amazed that Tainean, a sky pirate, knew so much about the people of imperial stand during those years, and apparently about himself as well. His eyes drifted to the sword she held at her side to ensure himself that it was really the House Solidor marking. "You must be from Arcadia to know so much about the Empire and the resistance?" Larsa said, careful to how he worded his questions. He eventually hoped that Tainean would let slip how she had managed to own a sword with the Solidor crest.

"Indeed," was all she said on the matter, and Larsa's frustration grew. It seemed that Tainean had fallen into a silence that Larsa, no matter how many questions he threw at her, could not break. Her answers became short and careless, most of the time she only shrugged or produced a 'hm' in reply.

"What about the temple in Nabradia?" Larsa asked, finally.

"What about it?" Tainean countered.

"Why were you and Leas there in Nabradia that day? What about it interests you?" Larsa asked. They started to head back down the street towards Penelo's place, and Larsa was trying to fit in as many questions as he could in the little time he had before they parted. He was disappointed so far, for he had received no new information on anything yet, and he was devoted to getting _something_ out of this conversation.

"Would it bore you to know that I was interested in the history and Leas in the pillage?" Tainean stated, simply. Larsa frowned. They reached the section of street where Larsa needed to turn off from the main path, and he had still no useful information. Finally, he gave up playing her game and asked, bluntly, "And where did you get that sword you carry?"

Tainean raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care to know?" she snapped.

"I told you before that it bears my families crest on the blade. I am only curious," Larsa replied, shortly. Tainean frowned. "Curiosity kills, don't you know?" she relied coolly.

Larsa stopped, abruptly, and Tainean narrowed her gaze on him, studiously. "If you're so interested, why don't you ask your friend Balthier…" she said, smirking coldly, "I'm sure he would love to share that information with you."

With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared within the crowd of people making their way through the street. Larsa stared after her as it dawned on him. Of course, if Balthier knew her those years ago then he would certainly know a few things. The thought of interrogating his least favorite party member infuriated him. _Why can't things just be simple? _He thought, angrily, as he made his way toward Penelo's place.

* * *

Penelo had made herself breakfast and Vaan had left a few minutes ago to find Balthier in the Sandsea again. She was picking at her food and admiring the cleanliness of the house now that she had forced Vaan into cleaning up his laundry. However, two hours had passed now since Vaan told her Larsa had left, and she was beginning to get slightly impatient. She knew that Larsa would have mentioned if he was leaving Rabinastre for Arcadia, so she knew he was in the city. Yet, it frustrated her to know that he would just up and leave without telling her, and then make her wait for him to return. _Well, he didn't actually expect that I'd wait for him, _Penelo thought, _I'm just angry that he left to go somewhere without me. _

As if on queue, there came a knock on the front door and Penelo stood from her place at the table to answer it. It was Larsa, and she didn't know whether to nag at him for leaving or to cheerfully say good morning like he was most likely expecting her to do. Yet, both options were driven from her mind when she noticed he looked rather… irritated. "Larsa, you okay? I missed you at breakfast," she said, letting him into the house.

His expression changed immediately when he realized that he had caused her to worry. "I'm fine, Penelo," he said, "I'm sorry about my absence, but…" why did he leave the house? He was sure that it would sound too childish to say that he really wanted to adventure out on his own once again, and so he finished with, "I wanted to get something."

"Oh?" Penelo said, "You must have been up early. Vaan said you left a little while before I even woke up."

"Actually, no. It's difficult to stay in bed when there is someone wandering the room muttering under his breath," Larsa tried desperately to explain to Penelo that Vaan had risen from sleep in order to meet Balthier and Fran early. He left the room and then came back several minutes later muttering irritably about how the pirates were still asleep and that they had woken him up for nothing. Larsa was suspecting that Balthier and Fran only planned that to see if Vaan actually _would_ wake up at that Occuria-forsaken time in the morning to meet them. However, it certainly wasn't humorous for Larsa, who had been trying to cover his head with a pillow to block out the non-stop, self-directed bickering going on. He even remembered throwing a pillow, or something (he just reached, grabbed and threw), in the general direction of the muttering and hoped it would come in contact.

Penelo was doubled over laughing, and Larsa was a little shocked to know that she took pleasure in his torment. "It's _not_ funny," Larsa was saying, rather embarrassed, "honestly, I was very close to hurting him."

"Well, serves you right," Penelo said, finally able to stand, though her stomach pained from the laughter. Larsa frowned, "For what?"

"For sending Basch to wake me up at five in the morning the other day," Penelo smirked, "You weren't even up yourself."

"Yes," Larsa admitted, "but at least you didn't have someone pacing the room and talking to themselves non-stop for a good half-hour."

Penelo smiled at the image. Sometimes Vaan was a blessing.

"Penelo, could I ask you something?" Larsa said, suddenly. Penelo readied herself for something a little more serious than morning arrangements. "Did Balthier ever mention if he knew Tainean before we met?"

"Uh… no, I don't remember," she replied, and added, curiously, "Why?"

"I ran into her this morning, and she was not with Leas. So, I decided to ask her a few questions, none of which did she give any information besides her involvement in a resistance during the war," Larsa explained, "I was inquiring about her sword again, and she evaded the answer by redirecting me to Balthier. Apparently they knew each other well before he met you and Vaan."

Penelo raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know, but we could always go and ask Balthier. Well… that is if you don't cause any trouble," she added as an afterthought.

Larsa narrowed his eyes. "I am charmed by your confidence in me, Penelo, thank you," he frowned, sarcastically.

Penelo grinned at him, while she laced up her boots. They left the house right away after that. Penelo was not one for barricading herself indoors for long periods of time and she found that this information seeking _thing_ that Larsa had suddenly got himself wrapped up in was actually adventurous in its own way, even if they weren't being hunted by bangaa's or getting chased by wild beasts, it was still a way to keep moving forward. And she knew, even if Larsa was unaware, that seeking for small amounts of information usually did lead to a bigger something.

"They won't be at the Sandsea," Penelo said, knowledgably, "I think Vaan said something about calibrating the engine of the Strahl. Larsa nodded and they set off down the street.

The aerodrome was swarming with people, and Penelo was bumped aside once or twice by people passing by. She absently grabbed at Larsa's hand and held it tightly as they weaved their way through all the people to the private garage, meant for personal airships. "What are all these people here for?" Larsa asked, curiously. Penelo shrugged. "Maybe they slashed the prices?" she suggested, and continued on through the crowd.

Almost immediately, when they came to a break in the crowd, Larsa and Penelo stopped to gaze with the rest of the audience towards a large formal airship. The docking board had been lowered and the crowd waited in anticipation for the person, whoever it was, to step off the ship. "Larsa!" Penelo grabbed at his arm in excitement as they noticed none other than Al-Cid Margrace dismount from the ship with a usually savvy smile playing about his lips.

Larsa was thankful that no one in the crowd had overheard Penelo. They would have thought it strange that, in the presence of Al-Cid of Rozarria, Larsa Solidor also stood in amongst the onlookers. "I wonder what business he has here?" Larsa thought aloud. Penelo shook her head. "I don't know," she replied.

However, as Al-Cid waved to the cheering crowd his eyes fell lightly on Larsa and Penelo, his eyebrows shot up in amongst his wavy, styled hair. The audience parted his path as he made his way to them, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Penelo's grip tightened on Larsa's arm and he winced in pain. He didn't think she realized that she was digging her nails into him, but he did not push her away.

"Well, well, of all places to meet, I run into the Emperor Gramis' son here in Dalmasca," Al-Cid said, rather loudly. The crowd of people fell silent and all eyes fell to Larsa, who's heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he was afraid they could all hear it. Penelo let go of his arm, and a flush of red flooded her face as she suddenly realized they were the center of attention now.

Larsa came forward, trying to ignore the audience before them (mostly of cooing women), to shake Al-Cid's hand. He was glad the Rozarrian Emperor did not pick up the old habit of messing with his hair now that he was almost at his height. "I am here on business," he lied, he noticed Penelo tense and hoped that she had not taken him seriously, "as I assume you are as well?"

A lady behind Penelo muttered something to her companion, silently, but Penelo frowned when she caught the sentence: "I was standing beside Emperor Larsa Solidor, and I didn't even _notice_!"

"Ah," Al-Cid said, "Well, come with me then and I shall show you to where we ought to meet," his gaze landed on Penelo momentarily and he bowed to her, taking her hand and gently kissing it, "Lady Penelo, always a pleasure."

Penelo blushed and glanced, uncertainly at Larsa, "Uh… thanks," she said, clumsily. Al-Cid stood again and he gestured for them to follow him through the Aerodrome. People watched as they left, along with Al-Cid cortege of soldiers, through the streets of Rabinastre and to the Palace Gates of the Dalmascan Palace.

Penelo tugged at Larsa's arm again, and he inclined his head toward her, listening as she whispered in his ear, "Do you even know what type of 'business' this is about?"

Larsa shook his head. "No, not really," Larsa said, his cheeks flushed a little and he gazed at Penelo as an unspoken apology for dragging her into something political (yet again). The look he gave her would have made any girl in the country melt away before his soft, grey eyes, but Penelo narrowed her brown ones on him. "So, I'm business am I?" she snapped.

"Penelo, I didn't know what else to say," Larsa excused, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"_Upset_ me?" Penelo hissed in his ear, Larsa visually winced at her tone, "Larsa, everyone was looking at us and now they're going to think –,"

"That you are _Lady_ Penelo, as Al-Cid rightly called you," Larsa finished. Penelo was shocked into silence. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing to be called a 'Lady'. She had heard that name go before Arcadian nobles and figured it came with status. However, she did not have any status in Arcadia besides being close friends with the Emperor.

They were led into the palace and directed to a room in one of the many brilliantly decorated halls of the palace. Penelo's eyes were wide to spot a sign of Ashe anywhere, but when they followed Al-Cid into the room, the Dalmascan princess was seated before a long table.

Her hair had grown somewhat, but she had kept it in the same style as she had done before, along with a delicate crown that sat on her brow. She was not the only one in the room. To Penelo's surprise, Balthier, Fran and Vaan were also there. She gaped at them all in shock. Their eyes turned to the new arrivals and Ashe stood, suddenly, when she recognize Penelo and Larsa.

"I was unaware that you would be attending this, Lord Larsa," she said, formally, "I tried to send word to Arcadia, but I never received a reply. So, I assumed you were not arriving."

"I've been in away from my post as Emperor for three days now," Larsa said, over the heads of the newly united party, "Basch is acting Emperor for me at the moment, but even if he had received your letter, he would not know where to find me."

Ashe looked curiously at Penelo, but Penelo was scolding Vaan about something and didn't notice. "I see…" she said, thoughtfully, "Well, I'm glad you could make it. There has been trouble in Nabradia and I'm sure you would be interested."

"I assume it has something to do with the temple found there?" Larsa asked, curiously. Ashe's expression changed to astonishment at these words.

"You already know about it?" she said, forgetting her usual formality.

Larsa nodded in reply. "I know that it is under study at the moment. The researcher's are doing all they can to figure out how to open it."

Ashe shook her head, disappointed, and Larsa's heart dropped into the bottom of his stomach. How much had he missed while he was away? How foolish of him to leave in the first place. Larsa sincerely hoped the Senate would forgive and forget on this matter.

"I am afraid that your information is lacking for once, Larsa," she said, indifferently, "The temple has been opened, but not by the imperial researchers."

Penelo's eyes widened, and Larsa knew that they were suspecting the same thing. "Who opened it?" Larsa breathed, in anticipation. However, Ashe shook her head and the atmosphere in the room seemed to darken. "I don't know," she said, helplessly.

"Sorry to break the mood of this miniature update, but we should wait for the others to arrive before continuing this discussion," Balthier warned. Ashe nodded in agreement. "I'm putting faith in you, Balthier, for I've never met them. Are you sure they can be trusted?"

Larsa raised an eyebrow. "Who are the suspects?"

"Anybody could be," Ashe said, "We are in the dark as far as information goes. And whoever opened the temple did not open it for the treasure."

A silent understanding passed through the party, but Al-Cid was the only one to voice it. "I only hope that this new discovery will not lead to another reenactment of the race for power eight years ago," he said. Larsa shot him a look that purely stated that he dared him to confront him about his brother. Ashe was standing again. "Please, we must work together if we are going to accomplish anything," she warned.

At that moment, the door to the conference room opened at to Larsa and Penelo's surprise, Leas followed closely by Tainean entered. Larsa's eyes widened in astonishment as he clumsily greeted them. However, Larsa's reaction to the pirates was nothing compared to Al-Cid's reaction to them.

"Oh?" he mumbled, his eyes fell to Tainean, who was giving him a rather cold glare. "Please to make the acquaintance… again," she said, icily. Leas bowed her head, respectively to all three royalty in the room, which was a strange reaction compared to her earlier confrontation with Larsa yesterday.

Tainean's cold eyes landed on Larsa and then naturally grazed over the entire party. "Funny," she said, when her eyes landed on Balthier, "I was under the impression that they were keeping you in Nalbina."

The company, besides Larsa and Penelo, was bemused by the fact that she and Balthier seemed to know each other. "Now, what kind of pirate would I be stuck behind bars?" he replied, shrugging, "I worked a little magick and ended up –,"

"Chasing wrym's and landing yourself idly in Dalmasca?" Tainean smirked, "I'd thought more of you."

"I'm charmed," Balthier said, defeated. Tainean turned her attention on Ashe, now. "Once more, I am surprised to find that I am once again left uninformed. Princess Ashe, it's my pleasure," Tainean bowed low, and swept her gaze to the floor.

"Sky Pirate of Arcades I don't doubt?" Ashe said, taking in the Arcadian style clothing and even the style of bow, "You and Balthier are old companions?"

Tainean stood again and tilted her head in amusement. She was about reply when, Al-Cid cut through her half-formed sentence, "Tainean?" he mused, his usual smooth, ham-it-up lines were stalled and replaced by pure astonishment, a tone that did not suit the savvy Emperor in the least. His glance swept between Larsa and the pirate rather uncertainly. "It's been some time since I last saw you, if indeed it is you," he said, softer than a morning breeze, "Tainean Nasrina Solidor."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heh heh...(laughs evilly). Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update than usual. 

All will be explained in the next chapter, I promise! Oh, and thank you to all the wonderful reviews from my last update. All appreciated, of course, especially the ones with grammar errors. I promise that when I get the time I will go back and fix them. It will make you happy to know that I _did _actually read over this chapter for errors, and so if any do occur then we can offically say that I am legally blind.

Bonus!: If someone can tell me, before I post the next chapter, which will be by the end of tomorrow (Nov. 9th), what I mean by the 'Fourth' in my title for this chapter... I will mention you in my next update! I'm just really interested to see what the interpretations are on this.

Thanks! I'll update as soon as I get sleep!


	10. The Path Lain Before Us

**Author's Note: **Congrats to Angry Girl, Toxo, and Zaz9-zaa0 for either hitting the nail right on the head or somewhat to the side. I also have to thank them for their constant reviews. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Path Lain Before Us

Basch dropped the letter onto Lord Larsa's desk with a frown. He did not usually take to reading the Emperor's letters, but the Dalmascan crest on the corner made for extreme haste. The importance of the letter was evident in Queen Ashe's own hand, as she seemed to do little to hide the informalities throughout her writing; keen on getting the parchment into the hands of Larsa as soon as could be done.

Basch seemed at a loss of what to do. He scolded himself for allowing Larsa to travel on his own, even if a certain need persisted. He knew the young Lord had needed some time away from a protector's eye and perhaps it was not all that bad that he was away from Arcadia for a time. However, Basch knew that his absence in this situation would not go unnoticed by Ashelia. Perhaps the Queen would even take offence.

He lifted his helmet from his head in order to think properly. The helmet was stifling, and he needed the cooler air right now. His eyes landed on the letter again and he proceeded to read it through once more. "_…I am in need of the presence of yourself and Judge Gabranth at this due time for a meeting being held in Dalmasca…" _so Basch was also due to be there. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

He was in a tight situation now. Though he loved to pester the Senate, he knew that given one moment of confusion or weakness, they would tear him apart. If Lord Larsa was indeed in Nabradia, and unaware of this meeting, then Queen Ashe and Dalmasca would take offense, and ultimately tear him apart in other means. Though, Basch knew Ashe would never do that purposely, but her people, who hated the Empire, would take pride in it.

Basch rolled back his sleeves, thoughtfully. He was not wearing his usual judge amour, at least not the full metal deal. The words of Ashe's letter echoed loudly throughout his mind: "_I am in need of the presence of yourself and Judge Gabranth..."_

_If she calls in so desperate a voice as that_, Basch thought, _bringing the Lord and Judge, power of the Arcadian Empire, away from Arcadia as she knows full well which foul men watch our backs… indeed, she must be desperate. _With that, Basch left Larsa's study, hoping strongly that the young Lord would forgive him for leaving his post in Arcadia. For Basch knew this was important, and if Larsa was not present there, he suspected a rough ground for which the relationships between Dalmasca and Arcadia would lie.

* * *

The conference room was silenced with the utter of those three words, specifically names. Penelo's eyes went to Larsa, uncertainly. He looked rather shocked, just as he had done when he had discovered his father murdered. She bit her lip and resisted the urge to run up and hug him. Though, that would be very inappropriate at a time like this. Instead, she found amusement in watching Vaan's mouth hang open and his eyes staring unblinking up at Tainean.

Tainean was giving Al-Cid the nastiest glare that could ever be forged by a Solidor. Then, her eyes glided smoothly to Larsa. There was almost sadness hidden behind the grey. Queen Ashe stood in respect. "I apologize, I believed you to be a sky pirate," she frowned.

Tainean nodded. "I _am_ a sky pirate. So, no apology necessary," she replied. However, she suddenly added, "The apology is mine only for not introducing myself to the Queen of Dalmasca." Her eyes shot a nasty glare in Al-Cid's direction. Which made Larsa suspect she had never wanted to introduce herself in the first place.

Larsa watched her in silent awe. His mind had not yet registered whether Tainean had been married to one of his brother's or if she was a Solidor by blood. He had been much too young to remember anything about his eldest brother, and still far too young to give much interest to the second eldest, for they had been too far apart in age to give much notice of each other. Larsa certainly knew that Vayne did not marry.

Tainean's eyes shifted to Larsa, and she said with a small smile, "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor? You've grown since I last laid eyes on you. If I had cursed your father and his ridiculous idea of hierarchy I might have had more of a hand in aiding you through youth. No doubt, I'm sure Vayne has had much affect on you?"

Larsa could feel the eyes of the party shift in his direction and he suddenly became very clumsy with his words. "I'm moved by your devotion," he said, "but I must apologize… I –I don't recall –,"

"Of course, you don't you were barely five," Tainean snapped. Larsa gave her a quizzical look. Tainean turned back to Ashe. "Like you, Ashelia D'Nargin Dalmasca, I too have been forced into hiding. Please, allow me to introduce my self properly," Tainean bowed her head, but kept her eyes steady on Ashe as she did, "I am Tainean Nasrina Solidor, fourth child to Emperor Gramis and only daughter to House Solidor."

The party, including Ashe, was in complete shock. Larsa's eyes were wide and he had let escape a small gasp. Everyone in the company was too shocked to reply to this. Even Ashe seemed unable to form her usual quick words. Al-Cid was the only one who did not look surprised by this, and even Balthier was gazing around with a seemingly bored expression on his face.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you are alive Lady Tainean," Al-Cid said, breaking the rather awkward silence, "When I had heard that –,"

"Silence!" she snapped, angrily, "You've shared enough with this company as it is!"

Al-Cid smartly fell silent, and most members of the party raised an eyebrow at his obedience.

"Well," Balthier cut in smoothly, as always, "No need to be stubborn, Taih. Knowing this party, you will most likely be answering questions you originally wished you'd be avoiding." His eyes fell on the back of Larsa's head, who was still in silent shock. Penelo resisted the urge to run up and hug him, comfort him in some way, but she refused and instead she squeezed Vaan's arm tightly.

Tainean sighed, lightly and turned to Ashe. "Shall we proceed with this discussion, or continue interrogating me?" she said, flatly. Ashe let her rudeness slide, for she too knew what it had been like when she was trying to hide her broken identity to the rest of the party. She also knew that Balthier was right and that after this there would be many questions the party would expect her to answer.

"Very well," she said, in a tired voice, "we will proceed with the explanation of the temp –,"

The door to the room burst open and there stood Judge Gabranth in his old travel wears. He looked somewhat shocked to see the amount of people already there. Not to mention Larsa and Penelo, as well as all his old companions from eight years ago. He realized that he must have barged in at the wrong moment, because everyone was staring at him. The only one to make any reference to him was Larsa. "Gabranth," he said, wide eyed, "You must have received Queen Ashe's letter."

"Yes, and you?" Basch replied suspiciously. He was doubly surprised to see everyone of the party reunited and he would have thought that Larsa would have told him if he had none about it before hand. To his relief, Larsa shook his head slightly. "Penelo and I were lucky enough to run into Al-Cid earlier today. It was then we were informed of the meeting."

Basch nodded. "Good to see you too," Balthier smirked. Fran waved lazily in his direction and Vaan grinned widely. "It's like eight years ago. All of us here again," Vaan said, rather unnecessarily. Basch bowed to the Lady Ashe and Al-Cid respectfully. "I'm glad to see everyone here and well," he said. Then, he turned to Tainean and Leas, who were standing off to the side silently, but he made no reference to them. Larsa was secretly thankful of this. He had his own questions to impose later.

"Please, continue, my Lady," Al-Cid said, taking the moment of silence to return to former matters. Ashe nodded her thanks, and continued, "The temple in Nabradia," she begun, plainly caring little for word choice and formality now that she had been interrupted more than once, "has been opened. Information has not passed to myself or Al-Cid on whether it was the imperial army or some other force." Her eyes fell patiently to Larsa and Basch, who replied, "Arcadia has not been notified of the temple's opening until your letter came to me, Lady Ashe."

"Then we must take this into our own hands… yet again," Ashe added as an afterthought, "and discover who did and what they are after. We do know that ancient magick was used to open the gates, but we know little if they… made it back out."

A nervous silence swept over the company. Indeed, something that well protected from the beginning would certainly be worth protecting on the inside as well. The former party seemed to note the humor in the intruder's neglect to expect further barriers, for they have had much experience with breaking into ancient, rotting tombs and such. A smile was even playing at the corner of Vaan's mouth as this was mentioned.

"Ancient magick?" Larsa asked, trying to make a connection, "Deifacted nethicite?"

Ashe shook her head solemnly, "No," she replied, "nethicite and magicite are both a by-product of ancient magicks. The white and black magicks we used during our journey eight years ago are but a hint of the power ancient magicks behold."

"Ancient magicks," Fran added, "they are the fuel of the Nu Mou's storytelling of Espers. Their oral history dates back for centuries. They used Ancient magick as a means to defend and heal their people."

"Great, yet another piece of power the Draklor Labs can toy with," Balthier muttered, sarcastically. Larsa shot him a look, and Penelo bit the inside of her lip. _Please, don't start, _she thought desperately.

"Ah, but this is the problem," Al-Cid cut in, sticking his sunglasses into his hair, "ancient magick is not an object that can pass from hand to hand. It is a gift inherited by the ancestors of those times."

"It can also be developed by practice," Tainean added, "like black and white magicks, ancient magick can be developed and used if the user concentrates hard enough on the source."

Balthier raised an eyebrow, "And you know this?" he smirked. Ashe and Al-Cid were watching her curiously. Tainean nodded.

"Deifacted nethicite… it is also a by-product of these ancient magicks," she explained, "only less… organic. It was cast into an item by the gods as a gift for the Humes. However, some Humes were able to source its power through other black and white magicks and with much concentration they were able to use them."

Her eyes fell to Larsa, saying, "I was taught how to use these magicks by my eldest brother. He showed me a strand of white magick and I grew curious. I wanted to know more."

"So, you know ancient magick then?" Balthier said, in surprise, "You should have told me before. You know how many times that would have come in handy?"

Larsa and Penelo exchanged a curious expression, before Tainean smirked at Balthier. "Lay to waste your treasure, Balthier, I am not interested," she spat.

"You wound me," Balthier said, softly, putting a hand on his chest in place of his heart. Tainean ignored him and looked to Ashe awaiting a response. She inclined her head on the back of the chair, thoughtfully, as she watched Tainean.

There was a soft sigh before the Queen spoke, and when she did there was a hint of excitement in her usually formal tone. "So, if you know this magick then I suggest you aid us by going further into the temple."

"Now, now, Lady Ashe, that is unnecessary," Al-Cid interrupted, "Perhaps there is another, less dangerous approach to procuring information. Perhaps an approach that would not cause this lovely damsel to risk –,"

"That is quite enough," Tainean warned, giving him a cold side glance. Then she returned the gaze to Ashe, "I will agree to aid you, but do not think that I will remain an aid after your mission is through."

"You seek to hide and disappear from the world again, Tainean?" Al-Cid said, refusing to silence this time, "I believe in coincidence and so naturally I take your meeting with us here today is not only for the cause of aid in this mission."

Tainean drew her cold gaze back to him and shuddered slightly as she replied, "I am of House Solidor no more. I owe nothing to the Empire. So, I am in no position to linger once this is over."

"And you are to easily forget you little brother, six years your junior, and leave him to the claws of the Senate alone?" Al-Cid cooed lightly, and Larsa gritted his teeth angrily. He could handle the Senate just fine without help. Penelo blushed, feeling Larsa's embarrassment.

Tainean seemed to think the same. "He has done a fine work in rule," she retorted, "I am content that he will not need my aid after this and I can get on with my life."

However, Larsa was not willing to let go of the last of his family _that_ easily. Once found, Tainean would never be forgotten by Larsa, and he would not sleep if he knew that somewhere he really _did_ have family. That he was in fact _not_ alone. "Perhaps it would be too bold to say, but I am in agreement with Al-Cid on this arrangement," Larsa said, he was very proud that his voice was not betraying his ego as calm and level headed. It was rather the opposite were his feelings lay in his heart. He could have run forward and hugged Tainean with all his strength, like Vaan usually did with Penelo. But he knew that it would not be seen as an _Emperor_ thing to do. Instead, he satisfied his need to admire through his words, as always, "when this is through and solved, I bid you to consider a renouncement of your name with House Solidor."

Balthier made a choking sound which only Penelo seemed to have heard, and it made sense to think that Tainean was not just angry with the whole Solidor family, but furious with the lot of them. She glared coldly at Larsa, and her words were dripping with ice, when she said, "And you are willing to break your people's view of House Solidor as a pure, noble family line of _men_? You too must consider, Larsa, the impact of a woman interfering with that line, especially when she comes before you for the throne."

It was now that Larsa, and indeed everyone in the room, suddenly understood. It made sense to Larsa now that once their mother had passed on, the first thing his father did was banish the female for fear of a woman taking the throne in House Solidor, which had never been done in the history of his family. In fact, history writes that House Solidor was a family which bred extraordinary men. It was a wonder how many female relatives Larsa really had without knowledge of them. For this, he refused to let his sister fade like the rest of them.

Penelo was not as surprised as everyone else to hear Larsa enthusiastically reply, "I wouldn't mind, honestly." There was some humor in his voice, which Penelo figured had to do with the facial expressions of the Senate in his mental image, once they discovered Lord Larsa was allowing a woman to rule Arcadia. Penelo hid a wide grin that threatened to play out on her face.

Tainean raised an eyebrow at his reply. "I am a terrible diplomat, Larsa," she said, with a hint of irony, "You wouldn't want me ruling. Not to mention, I would most likely slay the Senate at our meeting."

At this Larsa immediately mumbled (loud enough that everyone caught it), "Well, in case, consider yourself Empress." Basch, who had forgotten to wear his judge helmet in the absence of Arcadia, was grinning from ear to ear at this reply. Even Ashe, who was desperately trying to stifle a laugh, ended up snorting loudly causing everyone to look in her direction curiously. "I –I'm sorry," she said, trying to get her face under control, "but I must say… I do agree with you. They only sent a letter to me some time ago, suggesting a marriage of convenience for me. You can only imagine who they had 'ideally' paired me with."

All eyes shifted to Larsa, who stiffened. "They _what_?" he spat, doing a perfect impression of Vaan, when he was truly astonished. Penelo giggled softly at his lack of word choice, for she had never heard Larsa Solidor use such a… direct phrase. Ashe smiled, knowing full well that they were both in the same mind frame when it came to this situation. "I know," she said, "they are… very intrusive."

"Then that explains their reason for bringing up the same subject in our last meeting," Larsa said, shaking his head wearily.

"I really hate to interrupt this… very interesting conversation," Balthier cut in, "but what are we doing with the temple?"

"Let's go ourselves," Vaan answered, rather quickly. Everyone stared at him, and he seemed to feed off their attention, saying, "Like old times… it'll be –,"

"Very dangerous," Ashe countered, finishing his sentence. Vaan looked irritated.

"When did that ever matter?" he said, waving a hand around at the party before him, "When'd that ever stop us?"

"When we get too old and our backs get sore," Balthier added. Ashe nodded in agreement.

"Since when has an adventure ever scared you off, Balthier?" Tainean smirked. Balthier shrugged in reply, it seemed he was not going to argue with her. She added, just for a reaction, "Sky pirate retired?"

"Well, are we taking the Strahl or your ship then?" he said, immediately. Fran scowled, and muttered something which sounded very much like 'no backbone'. Penelo smiled.

"Then who will accompany us?" Tainean said, conversationally. Immediately Vaan jumped from his seat, excitedly. "I'm with you," he said, quickly, then nudged Penelo with his arm, "What'd you say, Penelo?"

Penelo, pushing his arm away, replied, "Sure. It'll be a change of pace."

Larsa met her gaze, but something stopped him from volunteering his services. Penelo was slightly downcast and hoped that he would come along too. It would be disappointing to part with him yet again, and not see him for some time afterward. Especially not after what had happened between them yesterday; at that thought, Penelo grew slightly irritated that Larsa had not volunteered right after she did.

"I will come as well," Fran said, "Someone has to keep Balthier out of trouble."

Balthier smirked, "Fran, please," he said, saving his ego.

"I guess I'm being dragged along also," Leas suddenly said, glaring at Tainean. Nobody had even given a thought to her presence as she stood in the corner of the room. Tainean nodded, "You may if you wish. Perhaps you will benefit from it."

"Leas, Leas," Balthier cooed, "ever thinking on your own profit."

"Leas has been a great aid to me in these last few years, Balthier," Tainean warned, "More of what I could say for you."

Balthier frowned, but attempted to shrug her stinging words away, falling silent.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have work to see to in Rozarria," Al-Cid said, shaking his head, "the work of a ruler is ever tiresome."

Now the eyes were on Ashe and Larsa, each of whom stood in awkward silence. Penelo persisted. She was not going to led Larsa out of her reach again. "Larsa…" she said, as a quiet plead.

Larsa noted the plead in her voice, and frowned. He, like Al-Cid, had much to see to back in Arcadia and it would be foolish of him to continue his childish, little journey any longer. He had already witnessed and lived through his embarrassment of that mistake when he arrived uninformed at the meeting of the party.

Yet, something in the back of his mind told him that related paperwork and duties to ruling an Empire were unstoppable and even undeniable, while an adventure with his long lost sister, a reunited party and a woman he most dearly cherished was something of a rarity. He glanced at Penelo, who was awaiting his reply, patiently, and nodded. "Yes, I too will accompany you to Nabradia," he said, to Tainean though he was staring at Penelo, who smiled in his favor.

"Then I will follow Lord Larsa, and go as well," Basch nodded.

Ashe sighed, "I agree with Al-Cid," she said, sadly, "I have much to attend to here. I cannot easily leave my position."

"That's a shame, Ashe," Balthier said, with disappointment, "Remember: 'vicious beasts' and 'fiendish traps'? King Raithwall? Stilshine of Miriam? You can't say you've forgotten."

Ashe frowned at him, and Penelo was sure that if Ashe could she would give anything to shut him up in certain times. He always did know how to get under her skin. "I have not forgotten," she said, instilling her strength, "that was many years ago now, for if _you_ can recall, Balthier, I did not have a recognized position in Dalmasca at that time."

Balthier sighed. "You win," he said, simply.

"Then it is settled," Ashe said, "You will go to the temple in Nabradia and do all you can to find out who broke into it and what they were after. I will stay in Dalmasca, but I bid you send word every now and again to keep both Al-Cid and I informed."

The company nodded in union. "When will you have us set out, your highness?" Basch asked.

"As soon as you can," she replied, "I fear that the intruders were not there for pillage; that they new before hand what they were after when they entered Nabradia. The longer we wait, the closer they will get to their goal. Whatever it is… ancient magick, Deifacted nethicite, centuries old tales… this will no doubt have an impact on the world as we know it."

Penelo intuitively drew closer to Larsa and he could feel her hand brush again his, uncertain of whether she should make a move to hold it in present company. Larsa saved her from that decision, and brought his hand towards hers, his fingers closed in around hers softly. Though, he knew they were standing too close to one another for anyone to see this subtle movement, he did notice Ashe's eyes dart to him suspiciously.

"Then, we should rest this night and leave tomorrow morning before daybreak," Tainean persisted, "I will take my ship and follow the Strahl to Nabradia. Anyone wishing to come, decide tomorrow if you would like to go with either Balthier or I."

"She is an expert flier, I assure you," Balthier added. Tainean's cheeks grew rosy at this statement.

"Well, I'm glad to see that action will be taken," Al-Cid said, "And if you don't mind, Lady Ashe, I will find my guest room now. It seems that this meeting is drawing to a close. I am faithful to the company that they have everything in firm hands."

"Indeed," Ashe nodded.

"We too should go," Tainean announced after Al-Cid left the room, "Leas and I have some business to attend to before we prepare for the journey ahead."

"A hunt?" Balthier asked, curiously.

"You came too late, we've already been to see the bill master," Leas cut in. Penelo half expected her to see her stick out her tongue at him.

"Well," Tainean said, smirking, "Lady Ashe," she bowed, "A pleasure." She drew her gaze to Larsa. "Lord Larsa," she also bowed to him, "Good to see you again."

Leas left and Tainean followed her out. They closed the door behind them and Larsa turned back to the true form of the reunited party.

"It seems that we are once again united out of fate," Balthier said, casually, "Well, Fran, Vaan? How about that engine, eh? It's just sitting there waiting to be calibrated."

"Yeah, gotta get that done before tomorrow," Vaan nodded in agreement and stood.

Balthier followed suit. "We better do a good job. Knowing Tainean, she's going to want to race me." He gave Larsa an uncharacteristic pat on the shoulder before leaving the room, saying, "She's certainly wild, that one."

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping outside," Fran warned, playfully.

Ashe turned to Larsa after they had closed the door behind them. Only Basch and Penelo remained. "I need to speak with Lord Larsa on a separate matter," she said, hoping they would get the hint and leave, "you will have him back shortly, I promise."

Penelo nodded and Larsa released her hand as she followed Basch from the room. Larsa turned to Ashe, curiously. "The Senate has a way of stating their… displeasure… in many different and abstract ways. I must confess, I did not foresee that they would dare overstep their bounds and give your majesty cause for offence. I will see to it, on my return to Arcadia, that it will not happen again."

Ashe shook her head. "You misunderstood me, Larsa," she said, "I am not offended, merely amused. I was not aware of the problems between you and Senate until I received that letter, and I assure you that I will not tolerate their arrogance towards a friend of mine."

Larsa smiled, grateful for her support. "I am grateful, thank you," he said.

"What I was going to say was you and Penelo seem to have grow close in the past years," she said, smoothly, "have you not given thought to your relationship seriously?"

Larsa was shocked by this. "I was…," he begun, but instead said, "No, it's too soon."

"Then perhaps play a game of shock into those old beggar's lives and _pretend_," Ashe suggested, "Surely, you, 'Lamont', are a talented enough actor to make them believe otherwise."

"I do not wish to drag Penelo into the warped world of politics," Larsa confessed, "She's too pure for that."

"Yet, she seems to want to accompany you into that world, if you don't mind me saying so," Ashe retorted. At Larsa's astonished expression, she said, "Believe me, Lord Larsa, I noticed her feelings towards you eight years ago when your relationship with her only consisted of sweet words of friendship and gifts of base imitation nethicite."

Larsa could not help himself. He had to grin at that. Ashe smiled at his reaction.

"Fair enough," Larsa smiled, "I will do this to keep the Senate off your backs."

Ashe nodded, thankfully. Then, Larsa suddenly said, "Oh, I –I have a rather… uh, improper question for you, if you don't mind?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow as Larsa dug in his pocket and produced a beautiful, sparkling crystal. "I, um… I was going to give this to her later," he said, awkwardly, "Please, as ruler of Dalmasca and cherished friend, I seek your aid and opinion… do you think?… do girls like these sorts of gifts?"

Seeing that Larsa Solidor, Emperor of one of the greatest superpowers in Ivalice, was truly, genuinely confused, Ashe could only attempt to suppress the furious fits of laughter that threatened her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I sincerely hope that I didn't leave you hanging for too long. Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviews are wonderful! Keep 'em coming! I'm kind of running out of ideas on interesting ways to thank you.


	11. A Wicked Game

**Author's Note: **It seems there's been some confusion as to why Tainean calls herself the fourth child of Emperor Gramis. It's simple really. Tainean is the fourth _child_, while Larsa is the fourth _son_. So, really that makes Larsa the fifth _child_. I hope that cleared that up. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough.

RATING CHANGE: **Rated M** for this chapter only.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Wicked Game 

Larsa met Penelo and Basch in the sitting room of the Dalmascan Palace shortly after they had left the room. Penelo was curious to know what Ashe had needed to talk to him about, but she knew better than to ask. She didn't think it had been a serious conversation, for Larsa looked somewhat energized. He smiled when he saw her and Basch waiting for him, quietly.

"Thank you for waiting for me," he said, kindly, when he saw them.

"It's not like I had anything else to do," Penelo replied, playfully, "You do remember promising me a dinner, right?"

Basch watched this exchanged between them, as Larsa smiled widely and said, "I don't remember us competing… are you forfeiting before the task is even presented?"

Penelo tilted her head thoughtfully, but Basch awkwardly cleared his throat. "My Lord," he said, "I've been assigned a guest room here at the palace. It would be wise for you to do the same."

Penelo was slightly downcast at this, she was looking forward to Vaan's cleaning again. Larsa only shrugged. "Yes, yes," he said, thoughtfully, "I will later on."

"I will for you, if…" Basch grinned, "You have other plans in place for today?"

Larsa nodded. "Yes, thank you, Gabranth."

Penelo was watching outside the window, allowing the two to talk. She wandered over to it and stared out at the Dalmascan garden surrounding the palace. In amongst the budding brush and brightly colored pedals, however, lay an open patch of ground covered in light sand. She watched as two men of the Dalmascan militia sparred with each other, and she immediately had an idea. "Oh… Larsa," she called, lightly, "You said you wanted to compete?"

She heard Larsa's light footsteps come up from behind her, and saw him glance out the window from the corner of her eye. Upon seeing the sparring competition, Larsa immediately said, "Well, of course, _that_ type of competition would not put us on equal grounds, Penelo. How about something a little less… _violent_?"

Penelo smirked. "What? Are you afraid that I'll beat you?" she said, turning to face him, mischievously.

"Well, no," Larsa said, rather honestly, "It wouldn't be fair because you're a woman and I'm a lot stronger than you are… so –,"

"Larsa, please don't tell me that you would go _easy_ on me?" Penelo smirked, putting her hands on her shoulders. Larsa had the greatest temptation to glare at her and call it a duel, but instead he remembered his propriety. "Well, yes… I would," he said.

Penelo raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't," she said, simply, "Fight like you mean it."

Larsa came to stand before her now. He was glad that he was a little taller than she or it would not have worked the way he planned it. He was also glad that they were quiet alone in the sitting room now, otherwise he would not have even attempted it. Their faces were very close now, and he (finally!) looked down on Penelo's face, she in turn was looking up at him.

She did not know what to expect. She had been teasing him shortly before and now he stood only inches away from her. She could feel the warmth from his body seep through her light Dalmascan clothing, and her heart began to pound in her chest. She looked up to meet his warm, grey gaze, refusing to back down. She did not know what he was trying to do, but she figured it was his way of trying to intimidate her. If he only knew how much she adored him and knew that he would never in his life even think of harming her, he would not have expected this to work.

"Larsa," Penelo whispered against his neck, trying her best to stable her voice. However, Solidor temptation was at work, and her breath was caught in her throat. She felt his arms wrap around her with one hand on the small of her back, while the other busied itself with on of her braids. She didn't know how to react to this, except what instinct told her. She leaned him and pressed her lips against his.

Larsa kissed her gently. He almost lost to his own game when he found himself lost in the moment. However, he continued his play and trailed his hand down from her hair and drawing one long caress down her spine to where the other hand lay in the small of her back.

Penelo shivered at his light caress and kissed him deeper. She tangled her hands in his soft, brown hair, even though she was fighting for control over herself. She could smell his scent, that sweet smell that, unbeknownst to him, drove her crazy.

Just as they parted their lips, Penelo looked into his grey eyes again, grinning. He was smiling back at her, but it was a mischievous smile that played about his lips; a look that Penelo had never seen on him before. Just as she was beginning to wonder about it, his hands that had been at her waist moved quickly to her ribs.

Penelo doubled over in the torture, trying to free herself of his hands. In the fight, both Larsa and Penelo ended up on the floor. Larsa had her pinned and was tickling her until tears began streaming down her face with laughter. All the while she had been screaming and shouting for him to let her go and to stop, and he finally did so.

She finished her laughing fits, before sucking at the air in attempt to catch her breath. She was laying flat on her back, with her hands pinned over her head by one of Larsa's hands. She had also attempted to kick him, and so he ended up actually sitting on her stomach to avoid the desperate flailing limbs.

Larsa looked down at her with a grin, and she back at him, scowling. "That was a wicked thing to do, Larsa," she wept, tears still streaming down her face.

He let her arms free and got off of her stomach. "Well," he said, "you have to admit, _that_ was a competition we _both_ could have lost at."

Penelo sat up, supporting herself on her elbows. Larsa felt bad enough to wipe away the lingering tears and help her stand. To both of their surprise, someone said, "That was a display if I've ever seen one," Basch was leaning on the doorframe idly, "Lord Larsa, if I hadn't known you two were friends, I would have thought you were _actually_ torturing poor Penelo."

Larsa chuckled softly and Penelo straightened out her shirt, which had been pushed up her stomach in her attempt to free herself. If Larsa had not have been wearing his gloves, he would have made sweet contact with her bare skin. She had crossed the room so that she was standing a safe distance away from Larsa.

"Well, I have a room secured for you," Basch informed, "It's on the fourth floor. You should find it easily enough."

Penelo raised an eyebrow and thought about the actual size of the palace, let alone a single floor would be ten times the size of her and Vaan's old run-down renter. Yet, Larsa just smiled and thanked him before turning to Penelo, "I believe I owe you dinner?" Penelo only grinned in reply. She was trying to keep the safe distance with him, but he was moving closer to her now.

"I promise," he said, balling his hands into fists, "I will not tickle you any longer."

"How can I trust you?" Penelo smirked, remembering this as one of their first intimate conversations. Larsa stopped walking so that he was a very long arms-length from her and said, "Because I give you my word." With that he outstretched a hand to her.

Penelo smiled warmly at him, but before taking his hand, like she thought she was supposed to do, instead she found something colorful and dazzling lying over the white fabric of his glove. She gasped in surprise when she recognized it as the beautiful crystal she had shown him yesterday. She had always wanted that specific one, but she never had the spare cash to get one, Vaan made sure of that.

"Oh, Larsa!" she said, taking the shimmering rock gingerly from his hand and admiring it, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Larsa nodded. "It's what I went to get this morning," he said, "If I had not been sidetracked I may have given this to you sooner."

"Oh, well, in that case I'm not angry at you anymore for leaving me then," Penelo said. She knew it had been the wrong thing to do. Immediately, Larsa's eyes widened, as he said, "You were angry? Oh, Penelo, I'm sorr –,"

"I was only joking, Larsa," she said, quickly, "You don't need to apologize."

Larsa grinned. "Well, I suppose I will have to make up for my lost time this morning?"

"I don't really know what to do," Penelo said thoughtfully, "there's so much in Rabinastre, but nothing that is really that exciting. I've already showed you the places I like to see, and the shops…"

Larsa watched her for a moment, waiting for her to come up with something. Suddenly, her face lit up and she said, "Oh, we could go and hang this in the ship!" she said, holding up the crystal.

"Isn't Vaan working on the ship?" asked Larsa curiously. Penelo shook her head. "No, they're working on the Strahl."

Larsa nodded, just in time to have his arm stolen again. Penelo led him out of the palace and they retraced their steps back to the aerodrome. It was less crowded this time, and the private garage, well, warehouse, was empty save for two ships and Balthier, Fran and Vaan, all of whom were working around the Strahl.

Vaan waved at them when they entered and asked, "You coming to help?"

"Uh, no, Vaan," Penelo smirked, "We have other things to do –,"

"Ah, Larsa, hand me that, would you?" Balthier called from under the ships hood, "I'm afraid I can't easily slip out of this and grab it myself."

Penelo watched Larsa go toward the Strahl, pick up a tool of some sort and it to Balthier obediently. "Thank you," he said, "Fran, start the engine. I want to see how she goes."

Larsa was about to turn around, but Balthier called him back. "Not so soon, Larsa," he said, after Fran had started the engine. It started beautifully, but then made a hiccough sound and died. "Yup, that's what I thought," Balthier muttered to himself, "Vaan tighten that nut, there you go… now."

The Strahl's engine was massive. Balthier lay under one side of it, while Vaan on the other and they worked according to Fran who sat comfortably in the pilot seat awaiting orders. Larsa suddenly found himself running back and fourth between Vaan and Balthier, aiding them by handing them certain tools. Penelo stood off to the side, grinning all the while. She eventually decided that Larsa was going to be there for some time, seeing that Balthier wouldn't let him leave and kept shouting orders at him every now and again. She wandered up to the pilot and navigator's seats and placed herself in Fran's usual spot.

Fran glanced at her, curiously. "You and the boy? I had thought that he had disappeared from Rabinastre to stay in Arcades?" she said.

"He's a really good friend of mine, Fran. We had kept in touch these last few years, and finally I was able to make it out to him," Penelo explained, as she watched him and Balthier exchanged tools again. "I'm glad he's not fighting with Balthier," Penelo said, absently, "Those two never did get along. Why are they now?"

Fran crossed her arms. "I had a… _chat_ with Balthier about his behavior around the imperial. I know Larsa means well, but Balthier can push people to the limit sometimes. The last thing we need is another doubling of his bounty."

"Larsa would never do that," Penelo said, "He's too…"

"Soft, I know," Fran said, waving her explanation aside, "I wasn't talking about him."

Penelo understood immediately. "Tainean?"

However, Fran shook her head. "Leas," she stated, simply. "What?" Penelo breathed. "Tainean is soft too. It strange that she and Larsa are the only ones who seem to be level-headed in that family. No, Leas is more a concern," Fran continued, "Balthier and I knew her long before we met Tainean. She's very… manipulative. I don't trust her."

Penelo nodded, and watched Larsa scold Vaan for dropping something heavy on his foot. "I wonder if Larsa knows this," she thought, aloud, "I'm sure that the temple is very confidential. He wouldn't want someone untrustworthy going with us."

"But Tainean trusts her," Fran said, sadly.

Penelo nodded. "Like Larsa trusted Vayne."

"No, Larsa, not that one," Vaan said, pointing from under the ship at a tool lying halfway across the garage, "_that_ one."

Larsa scowled. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he mused, just holding the tool a little out of reach for Vaan, who was stretching to the best of his ability just to touch it. Larsa grinned and watched him struggle.

"Bring it a little closer," Vaan spat, "Oh, come on, _stop_ that!"

Larsa didn't move. "I didn't get an apology from you when you dropped that Occuria forsaken thing on my foot," he teased.

"It wasn't _that_ heavy!" Vaan snapped.

"It felt like a tone when you dropped from such a height!" Larsa retorted.

"Boys, play nice," Balthier grunted from the other side of the ship. Larsa reluctantly gave Vaan the tool, and the Dalmascan shot him a glare.

"So, who are you betting on, Larsa?" Balthier said, from behind a monstrous radiator. Larsa raised an eyebrow.

"Betting? I wasn't aware of any type of competition," he said, smugly remembering his and Penelo's tickle war earlier. He smiled slightly to himself. Vaan could not see him, for he was stuck behind a very large tank-looking thing.

"There's a race tomorrow morning to Nabradia," Balthier explained, "With Fran and I against Leas and Tainean."

"Oh?" Larsa raised an eyebrow. "Who are you betting on, Vaan?" he said, humoring the pirate. Vaan grinned, "Well, obviously Balthier and Fran."

"Well, in that case," Larsa said, viciously (if that's even possible), "I will put two hundred gil on Tainean and Leas."

"Heh," Balthier chuckled lightly from behind the metal body of the ship, "Be prepared to loose it."

"I recall you saying that she's a fair flier," Larsa retorted.

"Oh, fairer than fair, Larsa, but their ship is a little… well, old," Balthier said, throwing a dirty cloth over his shoulder and dusting his hands off on it.

"Are we done?" Larsa asked, he had lost tract of the time. Balthier nodded, saying, "Yes, you can go now."

Penelo had climbed down from the ship and noticed the men were finishing up. Larsa met her halfway. She had already put the crystal in the ship, and so they prepared to leave for dinner.

Penelo had shown him a restaurant she had never been to (she couldn't afford it) and had always wanted to go. Larsa agreed to take her and they entered the restaurant. A waiter seated them near the window and took drink orders. "Some of your sweeter wine, please," Larsa said, glancing over to Penelo, who raised an eyebrow as the waiter left them.

"I thought you didn't like wine?" Penelo said, curiously, remembering his facial expressions when Migelo had served them the driest wine possible.

"I don't mind the sweeter ones," he admitted, "but that wine that Migelo serve us was rather dry for my liking."

"Don't ever let him hear you say that," Penelo grinned, "I think he would poison himself to hear that he served the Emperor of Arcadia a terrible wine."

"Well, it is a delicacy in this country, no doubt," Larsa commented, "but it just didn't suit my personal tastes. I prefer sweeter tastes than that."

Penelo blushed. She didn't know whether he was hinting to her or whether he was simply making a comment. _I better get my mind out of the gutter before it gets me into any trouble, _Penelo thought, and then another voice screamed, _but rent is cheaper in the gutter! _She nudged her thoughts aside, for Larsa was asking her a question now. "You don't mind going to Nabradia again, do you?" he said, uncertainly.

"Oh, no," Penelo said, "I was going to ask you that. You seemed hesitant on volunteering."

"I'm sorry about that," Larsa said, "I was still getting over the shock of things. My reaction time was not what it usually is, I admit, I was rather confused."

"Fran and I were talking while you were helping with the ship," Penelo said, uneasily, "She says that she doesn't trust Leas. I think she wanted me to warn you that she feels… uneasy around her."

"Far enough, I guess," Larsa nodded, "We've only just met them."

Penelo shook her head. "I know Fran, Larsa, she wouldn't say this just to spread gossip," she persisted, "We can't trust her to come with us."

"Unfortunately," Larsa began, "Tainean is rather fond of her. I am under the impression that those two are not easily separated. If she is indeed untrustworthy, I'm sure the party can handle her. What was it again? King Raithwall and the Stilshine of Miriam?"

Penelo smiled at his ability to remember barely fragments of conversations, for she would not have remembered it otherwise. She nodded and let him continue. "I'm sure there is little we can't handle, Penelo," Larsa said.

They ordered their dinner and began talking about past events, getting caught up on the last eight years. It seemed that they had not been able to put everything into a letter. Indeed, there was much more description to their lives than words could put in writing. Penelo found that listening to Larsa calmed her, even if he was talking about politics and treaties, how they bored him half to death but he still found they held much importance to the role of peace in Ivalice.

Then, Larsa seemed to stop, and Penelo backtracked to what he was saying about the Senate. He seemed to be thoughtfully pondering his next words, and Penelo watched him curiously. "Queen Ashe posed an interesting solution to the Senate problem, which I hope you will approve of," Larsa said, with a grin.

"They're trying to set you and her up for a marriage? I got that much out of the meeting, but…" Penelo trailed off. How terribly embarrassing that had been for both Ashe and Larsa.

"Yes, well, they've overstepped their bounds," Larsa said, simply, "but I'd like to ask you something… a solution, but I would need your help to play it out properly."

"Well, I hear you're an excellent actor 'Lamont'," Penelo mused. Larsa blushed slightly.

"So, I've heard," he agreed, "I would like to ask you: would you mind if I… hinted to the Senate that I'm already engaged?"

Penelo raised her eyebrow. "Well, as long as it's not Fran, I'm fine with it," she said, and they both burst out into fits of laughter. Larsa finally shook his head, and said, "No, I was going to suggest you?" Penelo grinned, "That would be fun," she said.

Larsa nodded.

There food arrived early and they ate in silence. It was not an awkward silence, Penelo's dinner was delicious and her feet were once again playing around Larsa's ankles. He did not make a move to stop her this time, and she grinned. They shared the wine too, and Penelo was surprised that this one was very tasty, not as bitter as the last one. Larsa too seemed to be enjoying it.

When the waiter took their plates, a dessert menu was placed on the table and Penelo raised her eyebrow at the front picture of a delicious looking fudge and strawberry drizzle plate. She licked her lips, and noticed Larsa watching her. "Are you still hungry?" he grinned, pushing the picture towards her as if to tease her into agreeing.

_Damn my weakness for chocolate!_ Penelo thought, with annoyance as she gave into the temptation. Larsa nodded to the waiter and asked for only one desert. When Penelo gave him an inquiring look, he shrugged, saying, "I won't be able to eat the whole thing."

"Are we sharing then?" Penelo suggested, a wicked grin playing about her lips.

"If you don't mind," Larsa replied.

"I call the strawberries!" Penelo said, quickly when the plate of fudge chocolate and strawberries was place before them. Her eyes widened and she took up the spoon enthusiastically. Larsa watched her, and before she could even take the first strawberry off the plate, Larsa stabbed at one, playfully, and it hung on his fork before her face. "You're rotten, Larsa," Penelo said, narrowing her eyes on him, as he teased her with the berry by letting it linger there on his fork. Larsa grinned, but to his surprise Penelo leaned forwards as if waiting for him to _feed_ her.

_She's had too much wine tonight, _he thought rather amused. However, he found himself obeying her unspoken wish by bringing the strawberry to her lips and allowing her to take it off with her teeth. _Larsa, you've had way too much wine, _Penelo thought to herself as she leaned back in the chair, chewing on the sweet berry.

They continued to share the dessert. Larsa continued to steal the strawberries, but Penelo almost always won them back by giving him a puppy-eyed look across the table, to which he would almost always obey and feed her. And the times he didn't obey, he would get a good, swift kick in the shin, so naturally, Larsa learnt quickly to give her all the strawberries. Larsa always was a quick learner.

By the time they had finished the dinner event, they had finished one bottle of wine between them and were beginning to feel very, well… drowsy. Larsa, being younger, had been affected by it the most and was rather… flirtatious towards Penelo. Penelo was used to this from whenever she had had to drag Vaan away from the Sandsea after he had finished celebrating a vanquishing of a big hunt. However, Larsa's style was a little less touchy-feely than she had witnessed during those times, and she found herself wishing he was more so. At least then, she would be able to deal with it like she had on many other occasions: push him away and give him a firm warning.

Larsa's buzzed state was little trickier to avoid, however. If Penelo thought Larsa was good with words before, she had never imagined what he would be able to accomplish simply with words when he had a bit of alcohol in him. Penelo found herself smiling dreamily at him whenever he decided to make a very elaborate compliment towards her. Some of his compliments, though she did enjoy them, would have been something she knew Larsa would _not_ have said if he were sober.

And so, Penelo just smiled and nodded every time he used one of these extremely wonderful and flirtatious comments on her.

Though Larsa could walk and function as usual, Penelo had the slight suspicion that he would not remember to ask for his room at the palace and so sleep somewhere not meant for an Emperor; like a couch in the sitting room most likely. Penelo wouldn't bare it if a member of the Senate or spy were to witness that and speculate something completely abstract over it, so she walked him to the palace herself to ensure that he knew where he was going.

It seemed that Larsa was very functional and did remember to ask for his rooms. Penelo was surprised by this, as he asked, without needing her to remind him, a soldier at the entrance. "Basch said it was on the fourth floor," Larsa said to the soldier, "I need to know which one it is."

The soldier nodded and muttered a number to Larsa, who nodded in turn showing that he understood. "And the lady Penelo also has a room reserved," the soldier informed them. Larsa and Penelo were taken by shock for a moments pause before Larsa replied, "Oh?"

"Fourth floor also, beside Lord Larsa's room," the soldier replied.

Larsa looked to Penelo. "I wasn't aware that Basch had reserved one for you as well," he said, "I guess it makes sense if we're going to wake up early."

Penelo nodded. "Saves me from walking all the way back through Rabinastre," she said, positively.

He led the way through the palace and Penelo couldn't help but gaze idly at all the wonderful paintings and artwork throughout the palace corridors. Even the flooring had an ornate design etched into the colorful tile. She was glad that Larsa was leading, because Penelo would have lost her way by this time. They had made so many turns and climbed, well, four staircases and finally they came to one of the many closed doors along, what looked like, a quiet residential hallway.

Penelo figured it was her room because Larsa said, quietly, "This is as far as I will take you, Lady Penelo."

Of course, she noted the humor in his voice when she realized his room was the next door over. She smiled at him, "Well, thanks, Larsa," she said, happily, "For the crystal and the dinner. I hope you get a better sleep without Vaan bothering you."

Larsa laughed, "I'm sure I will," he said, "Well, good night, Penelo."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, then back away, leaving her to stare after him somewhat in shock. Penelo raised an eyebrow at his sudden departure. Larsa closed the door behind him and faced his rooms, silently. It was quite large with a fire place and a balcony looking out onto the gardens.

Larsa knew Penelo was most likely still staring at the spot in the hallway where he had left so suddenly, but he also knew that if he had kissed her there he would not have had the self-control to stop himself before they went too far. He could feel the wine dulling his mind as he stood there staring at his empty room, and he knew that he would not have forgiven himself if he had bed her drunk. Even she, he was sure, was feeling the alcohol, and he would not take advantage of her in such a state.

Instead, he walked to the end of the bed where his robes were laid out for him, changed and fell into bed. The moment his head hit the soft pillow he had fallen into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another chapter done! I promise you, next chapter will have a lot more... _action_. grins evilly. Warning the next chapter will be rated M for mature teen/adult situations. If that disturbs you, I apologize before hand. (possibly let me know if you really don't like that type of L/P interaction and I will change it for you). Other than that, full sail ahead! 

Great reviews! I love them all! I must let you know that this story is almost done, and I really appreciate everyone who's reviewed/read so far. I was a little disappointed to hear that my OC's are not necessarily a favorite of the story. Indeed, I did write this to be a all round Larsa/Penelo, but I had a few people calling for plot and those two characters are apart of a bigger story (yet to be posted if you are interested). If you recall from my first few posts, I said that this plot of Larsa/Penelo is actaully a side-plot to a broader fic. Thanks! And I love you all! blows kisses


	12. Leaving Dalmasca

**Warning: **Non-explicit sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter 12: Leaving Dalmasca

Penelo could not sleep. Her bed was comfortable. The pajama's she had found lying out on the bed for her were comfortable. Yet, she could not seem to fall into the bliss of a deep sleep. She rolled over and grabbed her watch from the nearby nightstand and read it as the small hand reached the two o'clock marking. She sighed, throwing the watch aside again and wondering if she was turning to insomnia. The wine from dinner had already worn off and she lay there, staring at the ceiling until her mind went completely blank.

However, Penelo wasn't able to keep it empty for long. Thoughts of a sweet speaking emperor floated to the surface of her thoughts, and she wondered if he was also having trouble sleeping. Perhaps it had been the wine.

She sat up in bed and hung her legs over the side until her toes touched the cold wooden flooring of her room. Wrapping her loose fitting pajama's tighter around her, she padded over to the door and left her room.

The hallway was dark, and she ran her hand along the wall until she felt another door, which was the door to Larsa's room. She didn't know why she knocked, but she assumed she only wanted to see if he was awake, maybe they could sue the restaurant for selling bad wine. She grinned to herself, and knocked lightly on the door.

Larsa was roused from a beautiful sleep quite suddenly by a knock at his bedroom door. At first he was slightly disoriented, wondering where he was as he gazed around the room, but his memory filtered back to him slowly. Then he remembered someone had knocked on his door. Another quiet knock came afterward, and he sat up. "Yes?" he said, rather confused at who would be knocking on his door at this time in the morning.

The door creaked open and Penelo stuck her head into the room. "Larsa? You awake?" she whispered. Penelo could hear him sigh, and reply, "Uh, _no_, that was my conscious which answered. May I take a message?"

She laughed quietly at his sarcasm. He sounded rather irritated and she figured that she had either woken him up, or he was just as frustrated as her for not getting any sleep. "I'm sorry for waking you if I did," she said, as she heard him drop his head back onto the pillow with a muffled thud. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness now, and she could just make out his form. "I couldn't sleep," she explained shortly.

Larsa closed his eyes. "Is your room not comfortable?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," Penelo said, "It's just me… I can't settle."

Larsa had no energy in him for discussion. He merely made a noise that sounded very much like 'ugh' or some form of agreement that he understood. There was a silence, and Larsa figured Penelo was taking in the view of his room. Finally, she said, "Can I stay with you?"

Larsa's eyes snapped open. Energy or no, he would definitely need to give a fully-formed answer for _this_ question. At first he wondered what her intentions were, but then decided that she most likely felt uncomfortable in strange surroundings and needed someone near. "I –I don't think that's a very good idea, Penelo," he said, in spite of his reasoning.

"Oh," Penelo replied. She was rather shocked to hear that statement. She had never once thought that a male would give up the chance of sleeping with a female unless they thought them absolutely vile. Of course, she wouldn't be sleeping _with_ Larsa, she would only be _sleeping_ with Larsa. However, he seemed to think her intentions were the opposite, yet it still caught her off guard to think that he would be able to pull _that_ much self control.

At her lack of reply, Larsa suddenly said, "Well, I suppose I could let you, only as long as you don't steal the covers." Penelo grinned at his modesty and came into the room, closing the door behind her softly. She padded to the end of the bed and crawled from the bottom to the pillows. Larsa was laying there on his side, gazing at her with tired eyes. She would have never thought that she would witness the young emperor in this less-than-perfect state of messy hair and without all his polite defenses. Instead, what Penelo witnessed was just Larsa in his comfortable state of 'this-is-me-and-what-do-I-care', and she was perfectly fine with it.

She watched him as he rearranged the pillows for her and opened up the covers so she could crawl under them. They were already warm from his heat and she sighed with comfort as she lay her head down on the fluffy pillows. She was facing him, lying on her side, and he had his eyes closed to her. She figured that she must have woke him, and immediately felt guilty for it.

Her eyes traveled to his hand, which was visibly lying over his stomach, ungloved. Penelo smiled. She knew Larsa would never make a move towards her unless she allowed, and she found that she was incredibly comfortable around him because of this fact.

Penelo on the other hand, could not and did not restrain herself. She reached out, while Larsa still had his eyes closed, and lightly began to stroke a hand through his fine, soft hair. Penelo knew that she had always wanted to touch his always-perfect hair since they first met, but she knew that from the reaction brought on by Al-Cid rubbing a rough hand over the top of his brow, that Larsa did not take to being… petted.

However, she heard him breathe in deeply and suddenly wondered if he had fallen asleep. That assumption was stalled when he brought a hand up to stop what she was doing with his hair, and she grinned to herself in a told-you-so manner. "Don't you like it when people play with your hair, Larsa?" Penelo mused.

Larsa opened his eyes, and gave her a half smile, which was warped by the pillow. "To be honest, Penelo, I've never had anyone play with my hair before," he said, and Penelo's heart dropped into her stomach when she realized that she was implying that as a motherly thing to do. Of course, she could have slapped herself, Larsa's mother died shortly after he was born. She remembered him telling her so a few years ago in one of his more personal letters to her. Larsa continued, softly, "but yes, I do enjoy whatever you were doing."

Penelo smirked and wondered why he had stopped her then. "Then, let my hand go and I'll continue," she said, sighing.

Larsa did not let her hand go, but kissed her fingers instead. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that," he said, on foreseeing her next question as 'why?', he reasoned, "For I'm afraid that I lack the energy at this early hour to practice my usual… self-control."

Penelo had to blush at that, and she was glad it was dark or she would have faced the embarrassment. However, she, for some reason unknown to her, felt a great temptation to be near him. She had never felt this way before. Just to be in contact with him, to have him hold her, would be enough. "Well, do you think you would be strong enough to cuddle?" she said, playfully.

She noticed him wet his lips a little and wondered what an earth he was thinking of her right now. She really didn't care though. She was beginning to feel comfortable around him, and he couldn't blame her for wanting to be closer.

Of course, because Larsa seemed to have assumed just the opposite of her somewhat innocent intention, he used his free hand to pull the covers up around her as if to cover her more completely from him. Then, that same hand abandoned the cover and moved to cup her cheek. Penelo was surprised to find that his hands were softer than the suave fabric of his gloves. She could see through the darkness at him, and noticed that he was not smiling in the least. _Oh, Larsa, you're not a very joyful person in the early hours are you? _She smirked.

As if to answer her earlier question, Larsa moved towards her and captured her lips. It started gentle and modest, but both Penelo and Larsa found a need for more, and it deepened over time. Penelo surprised by Larsa's need for her and she kissed him further. Of course, Penelo figured if he had certainly held his boy's crush over this period of time, she was sure it had developed into something else entirely.

She was starting to enjoy what he was doing, as he explored her mouth enthusiastically while his one hand traveled lightly down the length of her back, giving her that beautiful sensation once more. Yet, Larsa broke the kiss early and parted himself from her abruptly, laying back a distance from her. Penelo watched him, curious to why he would do such a thing.

"I apologize," he gasped, slightly; she could almost see the crimson color he was turning, "that was completely inappropriate of me."

Penelo raised an eyebrow and crawled over to where he had distanced himself from her, so that they were inches apart again. "Please," she whispered to him softly, she noticed him tense up, "don't stop."

She heard his breath hitch in his throat at this response. However, Penelo did not wait for him to make up his mind, and made the decision for him. She crashed her lips down onto his, and found that he seemed to have given up all but some rein on himself. He rolled her over, so that he was once more staring down at her. Penelo found that her hands were exploring his chest, and finding the tiny buttons that held his shirt together. She started to pick at them one by one until it simply hung around him and his bare chest was open to her.

Larsa took a moment to free himself of the garment before breathlessly coming back to Penelo. He decided to leave a shower of kissed down her neck and collarbone, and to his surprise she tilted her face upward to give him full rein. The heat from their bodies was enough to exile a few more garments of clothing, soon Penelo began to coo his name softly in his ear.

Penelo could hardly remember anything besides the pleasure and heat Larsa was causing her. He obeyed her unspoken wish to go further and soon the pleasure was intoxicating. She closed her eyes tightly and allowed the pleasure and his soft grunts to wash over her in a wonderfully drawn out explosion. She too remembered calling for him sometime during, but she couldn't remember exactly.

All she remembered afterwards was Larsa falling back down onto her, spent, so that he was breathing into her neck. She brought a hand up to continue her stroking of his hair. No words were exchanged, for only a moment afterward sleep finally came to them both.

* * *

Penelo awoke a little later in the day than necessary. She was somewhat disoriented when she opened her eyes and realized her head was not on a pillow, but on a warm chest. She closed her eyes and remembered what took place only this morning. She could hear his heart beating softly and every now and again she watched his chest rise and fall.

She stirred to look up at his face, and found that he was still sleeping soundly. An arm around her and the covers had been drawn up onto them both. She figured she had fallen asleep before he had, and grinned at him.

Then, something hit her full in the memory compartment. Penelo gasped and looked out at the fully-risen sun. She bit her lip and hoped everyone was not waiting for them to leave for Nabradia.

"Larsa," she whispered softly. She stirred again, and he opened his eyes. He too seemed to have to overcome a confused state of why Penelo was laying next to him in bed. Yet, then he seemed to understand. "Nabradia?" he mumbled, rather roughly. Penelo was surprised by his quick thinking, but she still nodded.

"They wanted to leave early," Penelo said, biting her lip.

"Too late for that," Larsa replied, sighing. Penelo grinned as he did a full body stretch and relaxed back into the covers, attempting to go to sleep again. However, Penelo had sat up, and now she was poking him in the shoulder. "Uh…Larsa, that doesn't mean go back to sleep," she smirked, "Come on."

It took them almost three quarters of an hour to get up and get ready. All the while, Penelo stayed in his room and used his bathroom to shower. The last thing they needed would be for someone to spot Penelo exiting from Larsa's room dressed in nothing but a towel.

Eventually, they both did make it down to the sitting room to find only Basch waiting for them. He grinned when he saw them enter, and said, "Did you forget to set an alarm clock, my Lord?"

Larsa noted the hint of amusement in Basch's gaze that he found it very coincidental that both he and Penelo forgot to get up on time. However, Larsa only nodded. "Is the rest of the company at the aerodrome?" he asked. Basch waved a hand to start guiding them out of the palace.

"Yes, but there were a few others who refused to get up at day break," he mused. He led them through to the garage in the aerodrome and they entered to find the entire party assembled. They looked much more like travelers and pirates than usual in their gear and equipped with their many weapons.

Larsa's eyes landed on Leas as he remembered what Penelo had told him over dinner. Fran was indeed keeping a distance from her, and he found this rather suspicious. Leas did not seem of any threat. She was toying with something Tainean had just handed to her, saying, "No, it's definitely broken, Taih. I don't know what you did to it, but this won't fit." Larsa figured they were trying to put a bullet into Tainean's pistol, with little avail.

"I only _dropped_ it," Tainean grumbled, lightly at the weapon. Leas raised an eyebrow, "What? From an _airship_? Taih, if you drop a _metal_ pistol, it doesn't end up looking like _this_." She dangled the crushed looking weapon before her companions face, before having it snatched away from her angrily.

The party noticed the rest of their group approaching at stopped their miniature conversations, to look over at them. "About time, I was beginning to think you weren't showing," Balthier smirked, flinging a long-barrel gun over his shoulder. "Are we ready then? Who's going with whom?"

It seemed they had already decided on this, but were waiting for Larsa and Penelo to decide. Penelo looked to Larsa, she would have felt safer going with Balthier, because she had flown with him before. However, she knew Larsa would most certainly want to go with Tainean, and she wouldn't mind either way. She proved herself right when Larsa said, "I'll go with Tainean." Basch nodded, "I will also then."

Penelo shrugged her answer saying, "Well, I'm going with Balthier." Larsa glanced over at her, curiously. "It's a race Larsa, I'm destined to win at least once," she said, with a sly grin. She bounded off in the direction of the Strahl, while Larsa looked toward another airship, stationed beside Vaan and Penelo's. Larsa, who knew very little about airships, did not think it looked less powerful than the Strahl in the least. Though it was smaller, he did not doubt that old airships could be introduced to new engines, therefore most probably quicker than the Strahl.

* * *

Penelo seated herself in one of the seats behind Fran so that she could still keep a keen eye on the dash from where she was. Balthier, Fran and Vaan sat in their usual spots and Balthier immediately started pressing buttons to warm up the engine. "Let's see if our work yesterday paid off, shall we?" he mumbled to himself.

"They lift off," Fran announced as Tainean's ship started to hover off the ground. Penelo had the slightest suspicion that the race had already started. "_Already_? She's going to fry that little engine of hers," Balthier smirked.

* * *

Tainean and Leas took their seats in the ship, and Larsa sat behind Leas in order to view the Strahl from the navigation dash. Basch was beside him and was strapping himself in, expectantly. Tainean started flicking the switches of various controls. "Power," she snapped at Leas, who had started doing the same. "Engine upgrade complete," Leas informed with a smirk, and a sly glance over at Tainean.

Tainean ignored her, and brought her hand down to an old shifter (which reminds me of a standard vehicle) and reminded Larsa of how old the ship really was. He too, took Basch's advice and strapped himself in.

"N-2 compartment ready," Leas informed Tainean. Immediately, she shifted and Larsa felt the ship rise above the ground before the Strahl had even warmed up. The garage roof slid open to the sky above and Tainean glanced over her shoulder at Larsa. "Seatbelt, Larsa," she smirked, and without a moments pause the ship rose into the air and exited the garage.

* * *

"They've left," Fran informed rather unnecessarily, "Power to the glossar rings."

"Finally," Balthier muttered under his breath, "Here we go!"

The Strahl rose up out of the garage to see that Tainean had waited for him. A buzzing on the PA announced Tainean's voice throughout the ship. "_I hope that was a minor setback, Balthier. You'll need to do better than that to beat me." _

Penelo and Vaan exchanged looks, as Balthier replied, "I'm sorry, my dear. I could not bear to have you worry about me like that. I was only going easy on you."

_"We'll see then," _Tainean said simply, _"I'll wait for you to arrive when I get there." _

Balthier smirked, "Oh, I wouldn't be so confident, Taih. Besides, what year is that ship of yours anyway?"

There was a pause and then, Tainean came back on the PA, with two words. _"Bite me." _

With that, Tainean's ship opened its wings to the free air, and sped forward with a flash of light from the glossar rings. Balthier had foreseen this and set the Strahl after her. For one moment, everyone in each ship was tossed back into their seats as both pilots brought the ships forward with a lurch.

Tainean was well ahead of Balthier, and Vaan was gripping the arms of his seat with excitement. "Come on, Balthier! The Strahl can go faster than this!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Easy, Vaan," Balthier said, "I'm going easy on her. This isn't only a race of speed but also talent. Let's see what she can do."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leas snapped, "He's going to catch up to us!"

Tainean smirked. "He knows the game I play, Leas, so calm yourself."

"Yes, but seeing as we were," Leas shot a cold glare in Larsa's direction, "late in leaving, you wouldn't mind speeding it up a bit, Taih?"

"As soon as you stop hitting on my little brother, Leas," Tainean smirked. Leas gaped at her in disgust. Larsa resisted the blush that threatened to seep into his cheeks. Then, suddenly something on the dash caught Leas' eye. "The Strahl sets at full speed ahead!" she announced as the Strahl flew past them, making the ship wobble somewhat in its jet stream.

"Let's go get him," Tainean muttered. She shifted once and the ship flew forward again and this time held its speed.

* * *

"A crevasse in the mountain ahead blocks our passage," Fran informed Balthier idly. He only shrugged. "How wide?" he asked.

"Twelve meters," she replied.

"Twelve?" Vaan gasped, "Balthier, you're not thinking of going threw it are you? The Strahl is eleven!"

"Without the wings, Vaan, she's only five," Balthier replied. Penelo was beginning to regret ever coming with him.

"We need the wings to stay airborne!" she hinted at him, nervously.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Balthier said, "It's just another new experience! Hold on!"

* * *

"A crevasse, twelve meters… there going through it!" Leas gasped. Larsa and Basch leaned forward in their chairs to see the spectacle. The Strahl was flying straight for the small crack between two great cliffs. "Their wingspan is too wide!" Larsa breathed.

Just before the Strahl made for the gap, the wings folded into the body of the ship, causing the Strahl to sail slightly downwards. Larsa gripped the edges of his chair as he watched them sail straight through the gap, but also towards the ground and out of their view.

"Taih?" Leas said, shakily, for Tainean was making for the gap as well. Leas was also gripping her seat. "Taih?" she breathed again. The cliff came closer and closer.

"Your not going to try and pass it?" Larsa spat, "You're mad!"

"_Tainean_!" Leas shouted, as Tainean turned the ship sideways quickly. They sailed through the crack untouched and she straightened the ship again. Leas fell back into her seat, realizing they had made it through unharmed and not shattering into a million, burning pieces.

"Please, don't tell me you've lost confidence in my flying, Leas?" Tainean said, grinning. Larsa noticed, Leas's white knuckles on the arms of her chair as she shook her head in reply.

"The Strahl is back up," Leas informed them, rather nervously, "Nabradia is not far now." The Strahl had recovered from the slight fall and was soaring before them again.

"_I'm surprised you followed me through, Tainean," _Balthier's voice rang through the PA system, "_Wouldn't have wanted you to get too scared." _

"I'm touched by your concern," Tainean said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

The rest of the ride to Nabradia was more peaceful. Tainean and Leas stayed silent throughout the trip, besides the occasional order which was usually commanded by Leas for Tainean to change direction slightly. Larsa and Basch did not exchange words either, but Larsa was accustomed to his silence. In Arcadia, Basch rarely had a full conversation with Larsa unless it was with or about the Senate. It was tiring sometimes, Larsa knew that Basch was tired too, and he there were times when Larsa wished that he could simply talk to his old friends on a normal level, hide away the Emperor status and be the twelve-year-old 'Lamont' again. But Larsa knew this would not be possible.

"They land," Leas informed them. They had arrived in Nabradia and the Strahl was moving steadily towards the earth again. Tainean did the same and soon both ships touched ground and landed softly. She turned off all the dials and they unbuckled themselves from the seats. "So, who won?" Larsa said, curiously to Tainean as they stood and started making their way to the exit.

"I believe I won," she grinned, shoving him aside to open the entrance for them. Larsa slightly taken by surprise by her behavior towards him, as though he were an equal, and he found that he didn't mind in the least. Larsa grinned to himself at her last reply, saying, "Then I get to keep my two hundred gil."

Tainean was halfway down the ramp when she stopped at glanced at him curiously from over her shoulder. To his astonishment, her usual cold eyes shed some warmth on him and she let a small smile play on her lips, before turning around again and continuing down the ramp.

Larsa tried to exchange a look with Basch, but he did not seem to notice this small scene of insignificance.

They had landed in the middle of the Deadlands, not far from the imperial fort Larsa and Penelo had visited earlier that week. The weather was dreary and cold. The ever present mist mingled with the eerie fog that lay in a thick layer over the landscape. Leas and Tainean were already making their way towards the Strahl, their weapons were out in anticipation of wild beasts bred of mist, and Larsa turned to Basch. Nodding to him in a silent order, they both unsheathed their swords and strode forward into the fog.

Penelo, Vaan, Fran and Balthier reached them halfway and gil was exchanged for the race. "Larsa, that two hundred gil you owe me would make nicely for the ships exterior," Balthier said, holding out his hand. Larsa knew better than to argue and paid him the bet as bargained. He knew the race had been a tie, but he was not going to start another fight in front of Penelo on something that silly.

Penelo was standing and gazing around her, with her daggers equipped at her side. She came to stand next to him, and he could tell that she was cold because she had started to lean into him for warmth. Despite the company around them, Larsa put an arm around her shoulders to keep her somewhat shielded from most of the cold. He had not brought a jacket with him this time, but he assumed that after running through the Deadlands for a few minutes, she would warm up.

"Right then, the temple is not far from here. If we start heading east through the Deadlands we can reach it in little less than half an hour," Balthier said, suggestively.

"Or, we could go through the Nechrol and cut that time in half, while we also save our shoes from soaking through," Leas also put forth.

"The Nechrol has but worst beasts than the mist here can produce," Fran cut in, "It would take more time to go through the Deadlands, but it would be safer that way."

Larsa noticed Leas drop her gaze as her suggestion was shot out of the sky. "Then, the Deadlands it is," Tainean said, unsheathing her sword once again and turning to the party, "If time is of the essence then we should leave and now."

Leas turned to follow Tainean as she began to cut her way through the long, swamp weeds that sprouted up from the ground in masses among the fog. The original party let them go far enough, before actually beginning to follow them. Balthier turned to them, without Leas or Tainean, he was able to speak freely to them, "There is little to be trusted with Leas," he warned in a barely audible voice, "Keep a sharp eye on her, she has a history of reckless violence from what I know."

"What of Tainean?" Basch asked, curiously, "She too is a newer addition to this party, and she seems to have some close ties with Leas."

Balthier shrugged. "Tainean is a wonderful actress," he said, simply. He walked forward, followed closely by Fran, leaving the rest of the party to ponder his words.

"What does that mean?" Vaan asked the question in which they were all thinking.

They started follow their lead, and Larsa took up his sword once more. Balthier's words could have meant many things. Either Tainean was someone who was not fooled easily and was already aware that her companion was untrustworthy; she was simply keeping herself balanced between party and companion as a neutral, or that Tainean really did not know about Leas' past and was blind to her apparent intentions, whatever they were. There was also a third option for this, and Larsa would not have bared it if it were true, that Tainean was also untrustworthy and she was able enough to even fool Fran into thinking that she was the one to be trusted besides Leas, who was not.

"Interesting to assume that Leas and Tainean would be counterparts of each other," Larsa thought out loud to Penelo and Basch, who walked close to him on either side; one for his protection and the other for his body heat.

Basch nodded. "It may not turn out to be an assumption," he replied.

Penelo glanced sideways, as a cursed zombie stumbled towards them moaning, maggots dripping from its limbs. The three of them took up their weapons and started battering it to pieces while the rest of the party still made their way towards the temple gates.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, hope you liked this. This was the first time I've ever written a citrus type scene, so I hope it was okay. I must inform you that I may be a little late in getting the next chapter up seeing that I have two research essay's due this week and I really... haven't started yet. So, don't worry, I promise to get the next chapter to you by wednsday at the latest! Promise!

Love the reviews! I also really appreciate the detail put into them. I have to thank Angry Girl, Toxo, and zaz9-zaa0 for their constant non-stop feedback. It really is very encouraging, thank you!


	13. Preteritus Caecus Vos

Chapter 13: Preteritus Caecus Vos

They carried on into the Deadlands with their shoes soaking through as Leas had predicted. There were little words exchanged that didn't involve "Look out!" or "No, not that skeleton, _that_ one!", all in all it was an exciting walk through the marsh and they exited looking rather worn and beaten.

The tall weeds opened to a small patch of well-trodden ground before a mass slump of a building. All the company was somewhat disappointed at this discovery. Their idea of a temple under imperial guard had been a little more elaborate than what stood, crumbling before their very eyes. It resembled a very large, lumpy boulder with two weathered pillars at the entrance on either side.

The doors were the only thing that had visible markings etched into the stone, hinting that it was more than an oversized boulder. The doors were tall and wide with ornate designs around the frame. The party came to stand before them, to look up in awe wondering what lay behind the entrance. Fran took a step forward, as did Tainean, both seemed to be looking through the stone at the possibilities beyond it.

"The Mist goes deep in this place," Fran said, as an implied warning.

"This language… what is it?" Tainean pondered, running a finger along the stone frame, tracing one of the many symbols engraved there.

"Open it up, and we'll find out," Balthier said, "I'm sure we didn't come all this way to stare at the exterior of the place."

Fran gave the door one last piercing look before turning back to the party and away from Tainean, who had placed herself between the pillars. She sheathed her sword and closed her eyes in concentration. A haze of white light surrounded her lean form and collected in a bright, burning ball around her hands. It seemed that she was in a trance of some sort, trying to keep the control of the magick that clouded her from the party. Her hands shook as she held them out to the door and thread by thread she let the magick seep from her fingertips, directing it to the runes on the door.

This process took about ten minutes before the light around Tainean vanished and she slumped sideways, drained of all strength. Leas caught her and Tainean stabled herself by gripping her arms. Before they had even considered if Tainean had been successful in her attempt at the ancient magick, the stone in the doorframe began to crumble. The solid stone cracked from the top of the frame to the ground and small pieces of rock were cut away and started to fall to the floor at the parties feet.

"Stand back," Vaan warned, foreseeing the events as the door continued to crumble with loud cracking and crashing sounds as the stone broke apart and fell around them. Leas dragged Tainean away from between the two pillars with haste. Larsa found Penelo's hand and pulled her away along with the rest of the stunned party. He pulled her into him so that she leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her cold, shaking body, as they watched a large hole in the entrance of the temple form.

When the gap had completely freed itself of the blockage, all that remained of the door was a pile of rubble and granite at the party's feet. The temple within was darkened so they could not view inside without the aid of light. Luckily, Balthier produced a fira spell and cast a floating blob of flame before them all. It hovered there as they walked forward into the now-illuminated corridor. A wide, steep stairway led down into an unknown abyss where the darkness grew ever thicker.

"It is here I feel the mist sleeps in waiting," Fran said, nervously, "I smell and taste it; so strong does it layer itself to my senses."

Balthier strode forward, climbing over the pile of rock to enter for himself while the blob of flame from his fira spell bobbed around aimlessly following its master. "Well, this doesn't look too bad," he said, as the rest of the party followed him in and down the first few steps. Once Vaan, the last follower of the party, stepped over the rocks into the neglected stairway, the floor shook and a loud sound like an avalanche echoed off the walls of the stairway and into the depths.

The party turned in shock to see that the pile of broken stone from the doorway was quickly piecing itself back together again, enclosing them in the temple. Basch and Vaan jumped forward immediately to try and stop it, but they were too late. They both ended up facing a solid wall. The party stood in complete silence with only Balthier's fira spell for light. Now, Penelo was shaking from head to foot and Larsa figured it was not only from the cold.

Vaan pounded his fists on the stone to no avail and turned looking helplessly on to the party. "Tainean, you can get us out, right?" he asked her eagerly.

Tainean nodded, but Leas answered for her. "She is weak now. It will take her time to recover the energy she has lost," she replied.

Balthier made a 'hm' sound, saying, "I'll be interested to know whether the first adventurers made it out," he said, conversationally. However, the rest of the party gave him a nervous look. Penelo tightened her grip on Larsa's hand, rather painfully.

"Well, the only way we'll be finding that out is if we go down there," Vaan said, gazing down towards where they suspected the stairway ended.

"Fran, you okay?" Penelo asked. Fran was shaking, and she was gripping her spear with white knuckles. Despite her appearance, she still nodded. "Yes," she said, shortly. Balthier eyed her curiously, before making his fira spell drift down the stairway.

The party followed it, going slowly, for the steps were steep and short. Any trip would send a person rolling to the bottom with little effort. Larsa winced and found that Penelo was gripping his hand even more tightly than before, trying to keep steady while they descended the staircase.

Nobody spoke while they climbed down, a few more fira spells were muttered and lightened the staircase even more while they also provided a much needed warmth. When the party reached the bottom, they were introduced to a massive, pillared room. The ceiling was too high to make out, and there were statues lining the walls, separated by a pillar each. Larsa led Penelo into the center as they followed Balthier and Fran. Tainean and Leas walked just behind them and Vaan and Basch held up the rear. Their heavy and light footfalls echoed off the bare stone of the surroundings and made for an eerie silence. The fira spells flickered on and off as they eventually ran out of energy and were restored again, making the shadows of each statue and pillar dance as though alive.

Fran and Balthier had stopped abruptly and if Penelo had not been looking forward, Larsa would have walked right into them. She gripped his arm and pulled him to a stop. He had been gazing around in astonishment at all the stone work around them. Now, he drew his gaze to the object of interest for the party. Fran was reading a passage from the rune: "_Preteritus Caecus Vos_," she said, quietly.

"The past that blinds you," Larsa uttered in translation. Everyone in the party turned to him in surprise. "It's Latin, a dead language from a world said to have existed before ours," he said, simply.

"The past that blinds you?" Vaan repeated, "what's that supposed to mean?" He automatically looked to Larsa and Penelo for an answer, but they could give him none.

"Most people live and forget," Balthier replied, thoughtfully, "yet, some people find reason to let their past haunt them. They are so wrapped up in what happened years ago, they are unable to live on and be free; to focus on their future."

Larsa noticed Tainean and Leas share a glance at each other, but nothing was said. Penelo released Larsa's hand briefly and went forward to view the engravings more closely. "What does it mean here though?" she asked, gesturing to the statues.

"I assume that by building these statues the person who carved this phrase meant for these people to stand forever within the temple as a reminder of the past," Larsa replied, coming forward as well. He automatically looked around at the group and his eyes landed on Penelo, "Whoever wrote this knew the past was a tempting thing to study because of the ability of foresight that you apply by living in the present; the different decisions you could have made, the different consequences you had avoided and even the ways in which you viewed yourself and others around you is changed by your ability to look back and analyze them. Whoever wrote this, it seems… was trying to forget."

Penelo blinked and dropped her gaze to the floor, sadly. It was like Larsa to think deeply about something that seemed so simple, but it was also unlike Larsa to think of something so cold and empty.

"What would make somebody want to completely forget their past?" Vaan said, truly oblivious to the depth of the conversation, but his question made way for another cold answer. Larsa's eyes landed on him, rather coolly, as he said, "Perhaps if they lost someone dear to them… past would be a blessing to be forgotten."

Vaan seemed to have realized the meaning behind Larsa's words now, for he immediately dropped his gaze and quieted himself. Penelo was watching Larsa with a sad look to her eyes. Larsa seemed to have fallen silent now and they allowed Balthier and Fran to discuss it further, but nobody addressed him. Penelo knew there were most likely times when Larsa would want to forget the past; the murder of his three brothers and his father, including the disownment of his only living relative beyond his knowledge. Penelo took his hand in hers gently and began to lightly caress his palm comfortingly. She would have wished to banish the past if that had been the case for her as well.

Of course, she too had had misfortunes in the past that she would have rather forgotten. Her parents and older brother, killed in a war they could not prevent. She bit the inside of her lip when she realized that she was now in a very intimate relationship with the son of that very Emperor who started it all. Yet, she did not hold any grudge against the Empire or Larsa, not since that day when Larsa promised her protection, as she sat with him in Marquis Ondore's Drawing Room.

Finally, Balthier and Fran turned to the rest of them after discussing quietly on a route through the temple. Balthier drew their attention to him and said, "Let us leave this room to the past then and carry on. I don't particularily know what we're looking for, but I do know that from our experiences in tombs and temples and such, that we won't find it by standing around."

Penelo and Larsa, along with the rest of the party, brought their gaze to the other side of the room where three different archways stood parallel to each other. Each presented a dark, forbidding hallway and Penelo had the greatest urge to just stay put where the fira spells, and Larsa, were keeping her warm and safe.

"Are we… splitting up?" Vaan asked, seeing the three different passages. Fran shook her head.

"It's too dangerous," she warned, "We should stay together. I fear… I fear something terrible dwells here. Like a dense darkness it clouds my mind, yet still it lies far beneath me."

"Also, if we do split up, which party gets to keep our ancient magick user?" Basch cut in, "Nay, if we are faced with something that presents the need for ancient magick, then our expedition was useless and we may as well turn back."

"Then, I say we just continue through the middle one," Balthier said, shrugging, "May as well pick one. Too bad we don't have some use of foresight to the consequences."

Larsa made a side-glance at the old engravings in Latin on the rock, before he made to follow Balthier. Penelo had taken out her daggers now and was walking closer to him, and he followed suit by unsheathing his sword. They made their way through the archway unharmed and followed the narrow, fira-lit corridor down another flight of stairs; these were a little wider than the last.

They came out again into a smaller, circular room with a high, ornate ceiling which domed to the floor above. So far, they had not encountered any beasts along the way, but Fran was becoming more and more paranoid. Her hands shook feverishly and her red eyes were scanning the room continuously.

For a quick moment, everything was cast into temporary darkness as Balthier's fira faded for the last time. The room grew colder with the absence of the flame, and Larsa felt Penelo edge closer to him for warmth. He could feel her shaking and used his free arm (the other was holding a rather sharp saber sword) to cradle her into him and warm her. She seemed to stop shaking, but then Balthier suddenly announced, "Uh… I seem to have run out of mana to caste magicks. If someone could please do us the honors and give us some light."

Larsa muttered the incantation and light and warmth filled the room with the glow of his fira spell. It lingered before the party and everyone squinted at the brightness compared to the ultimate darkness before. Penelo leaned into him comfortably as the party gazed about them to proceed further into the temple.

A single doorway stood barring them from another unknown room. Balthier and Fran went forward again and inspected the runes on the frame. "It seems we are in need of Tainean, yet again," Balthier commented, turning to the pirate, who was still heavily leaning on Leas for support.

"I'm not ready," she mumbled. Balthier raised an eyebrow at her. "It took that much out of you?" he asked, curiously, "I thought you had had more practice with these magicks?"

Tainean nodded, "Yes, but practice does not matter in the dealings of ancient magicks. More the emotions, the inner feelings, when the magick is cast provide the workings of these magicks with the sufficient power. If I lack the… emotion white magick calls for then it takes me longer to build up a store of energy again."

"Magicks influenced by emotions, eh?" Balthier repeated to himself, thoughtfully, "Couldn't say I haven't heard of that before: white magicks and love are linked as strongly to one another as black magicks and hatred are."

Tainean nodded. "Something like that," she said, unable to gather the energy to explain it fully to him.

"When you oppose the deepest dark," Fran said, clarifying it for Balthier and Vaan (who was looking rather bemused), "you must have in yourself the strongest opposite in order to even break the dark. To do this, you must… think of things that stir these emotions within you."

"Ah, think of happy things then, Taih," Balthier said, getting the hint.

Tainean smiled. "Uh… thanks, Balthier," she said.

"Well, while we're waiting here, we should go and check out those other two passages. You know, just in case," Vaan suggested, eager to slice through _something_ during his journey into the temple. Penelo smirked at him. Balthier nodded to him, "Don't go alone. We don't know what to expect here."

Vaan turned expectantly to Penelo and Larsa. "Well?" he said. Penelo was hesitant because she didn't want to leave the warmth of the fira spells behind to venture into somewhere cold and dreary. She huddled up closer to Larsa, who seemed to understand this and said, "I'm going to stay here, if that's okay. Hey, why don't you and Basch go?"

Basch looked to Larsa, reluctant to leave him unprotected. However, after realizing that Larsa was surrounded by four sky pirates and Penelo (who was crazy with those daggers) he figured everything would be fine. Larsa also gave a little nod in silent allowance, and Basch followed Vaan out of the room and up the stairs.

"Leas," Tainean said, weakly, "Go with them. They may need your long-range shot. Ensure that Larsa does not loose another protector."

Larsa shot her a cold look, but Tainean was unflinching. She left Leas to sit on the floor against the wall. Leas was looked at her, stunned. "But Tainean –,"

"Please, I will not argue with you now," Tainean snapped. Leas gave a sigh and ran out of the room after Vaan and Basch.

Fran found a spot to sit and did the same as Tainean, by leaning her back against the rounded wall. Balthier stood before the doorway, puzzling over the runes, while Larsa and Penelo found their spot on the floor before Tainean and the burning ball of flames from Larsa's spell. All the while, Balthier paced up and down the length of the frame, and Larsa watched him with a bored expression.

Tainean leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes with a sigh. Larsa felt Penelo's hand weave into his and he turned to gaze at her warmly. Though, this was new to them, he felt as though they had been doing this for years. Penelo rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, thankful for his comfort and warmth.

"I wonder what it behind here," Balthier was talking to himself. It had drawn the attention of Larsa, Penelo and Tainean, but Fran just simply ignored him. Balthier carried on under his breath and Penelo was strongly reminded of a younger version of Dr. Cid as he stood talking to himself, thoughtfully, about the runes and the temple.

They three listened to him for some time before Tainean broke the silence. She still had her head on the wall with her eyes closed to them, and there was an air of weariness about her which fell strongly on her features making it seem as though she had not slept in some time. "I may be able to open this now," she said, quietly through Balthier's harmless rambling, "Larsa, pray be warned that if indeed I fall weakened afterward, I will fall on you seeing that Leas is absent."

Penelo grinned at him while Tainean's eyes were still closed. She knew well that Larsa wanted to desperately get close to Tainean, to make her apart of his life like she should be. Penelo knew well that Larsa needed someone besides himself, Basch and her (now) to lean on. She gave him an encouraging little nudge, and she blushed slightly when his fingers playfully brushed over a sensitive area on her arm, which he had discovered the night before.

"Stop that, you flirt," Penelo whispered to him, playfully. Larsa only smiled, but did not attempt his trick again.

Tainean was standing now, and walking slowly towards the doorway. Balthier turned to her and nodded. "Should we wait for Vaan to return?"

"There is no need. They will find us, I'm sure," she said, "besides, I don't think this door will have the same protection magicks cursed into the rock as the last one did. Therefore, it shouldn't close up when we pass through."

Balthier moved out of her way and allowed her to produce that white haze about her hands again. When she touched the magicks to the frame this time, instead of crumbling, the door simply vanished and they stood before another arch. Larsa noticed Tainean beginning to sway after the white haze disappeared and he made to catch her, but Balthier was closer. He swept Tainean off her feet like Larsa had done with Penelo only a few days before, and turned to him, Penelo and Fran. "We shouldn't go quickly," he said, "If Vaan, Basch and Leas need to catch up to us they may."

Seeing that Balthier was now unable to wield a weapon now that his hands were supporting an unconscious Tainean, Larsa volunteered to lead them further. He kept the fira blob of light bobbing before him at every turn as they followed another narrow corridor. Penelo and Fran flanked Balthier with Tainean, so they were well protected if anything were to happen.

They entered into a long, pillared room which strongly resembled the one they had first entered, but this one was longer, colder and the ceiling was visible. Larsa took one step into the room and immediately regretted it after a long, deep purr came from behind one of the many pillars which peppered the room.

He heard the faint sound of Penelo gasping in sudden surprise as a giant wrym presented itself before their eyes. Larsa gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, and he realized with dread that this wrym was not alive but zombie. It hissed at them threateningly, and strode forward with its heavy metal collar, baring its teeth at Larsa (the only person in view at the moment). Beyond the monster, another door stood closed to them across the room. Fran shot it in the eye with an arrow.

Larsa heard Penelo, Fran and Balthier come up beside him, weapons raised. Balthier had placed Tainean behind a larger pillar for the time being. The wrym hissed again at its new opponents, spraying a terrible mist of damp, rotten breath over them all. They winced, and Balthier ran forward to take a good hit at the wrym in the snout. Penelo too powered her white magick and sent a cloud of holy light overtop of its head. Larsa went forward with Balthier and tried his best to chop at the wrym's rotting limbs.

The wrym seemed to have had enough of them and turned around, whipping its tail like mad, sending Larsa and Balthier flying backwards as the massive limb hit them both square in the chest. Larsa tumbled and lost his sword as it slipped from his hand and skidded across the stone floor, coming to a stop a few feet away from him. Balthier blinked as the breath was knocked from him and he took a moment to catch it again. Penelo turned and sent a cura charm over them and Larsa immediately jumped up afterwards and retrieved his sword.

He glanced up in time to avoid another violent slash from the beast's tail, and moved a good way from it. Balthier was casting a holy charm over the beast, his weapon posed waiting for the time to strike. Penelo was making little slashes at the wrym's legs and tail as much as she could with her little daggers. Fran continued to pepper the beast's body with long arrows. Larsa came forwards again just time to throw a hi-potion towards Balthier, who was the target of the wrym right now. He continued to slash just like Penelo, as much as he could to fall the wrym.

The beast didn't seem to have felt the tiny blades of Penelo's daggers going threw its flesh, but Larsa's long sword it definitely felt. It swerved on the spot and made a violent swipe at him with its front paw, as if to rid itself of a pest. Larsa was caught under the knees and fell backwards to the hard stone. He blinked in surprise as he realized he was defenseless and the wrym was targeting him again. Its long teeth bared as it snarled threateningly at him from above. Just as it was about to cast something particularly nasty at him, Penelo jumped between him and the beast, stabbing it roughly in the nose twice. The wrym fell away from them, spluttering angrily at it's loss. It fell back on its side and let out a long, deep cry of pain before it slumped over and turned to dust before their eyes.

Penelo turned back to Larsa, who was still lying flat on the ground looking rather stunned. She grinned and raised an eyebrow. "So, do you still think you can beat me in a duel?" she smirked, helping him up. Larsa stood and steadied himself. Balthier and Fran were occupied discussing over the loot the beast had left them.

Larsa kissed Penelo softly, but did not linger on her lips for fear of being seen by the pirates. Then, he brushed his cheek against hers saying, "Alright, you win."

She grinned at him, knowingly.

Balthier was helping Tainean up as well, she was conscious now, and was looking around her at the new room they had entered with her aide. She was staring at the next door with some interest. A single sentence was inscribed at the top, "_Lam Memor Is Forever_". "Larsa?" she said, "what is this?"

"_Lam Memor Is Forever," _Larsa said and then in translation, "Now remember it forever… I'm assuming it's opposing the idea that the past is blinding and that you should remember it instead of forget it."

"It's dark…" Fran hissed, she was standing well away from the door, "The darkness is blinding me! So strong does it lay on me!"

"Fran?" Balthier said, starting to pick his way across the room to her.

"Keep it shut!" Fran cried, pointing accusingly at the door before them, "Keep it shut! The darkness dwells within!"

Tainean was kneeling at the door, reading yet another inscription. "_Hic habito unforgettable,_" she muttered. Larsa automatically translated: "Here dwells the unforgettable."

Fran quieted down with Balthier's assurance. "Settle, Fran. We're safe, settle."

Tainean stood back up and gazed at it, studiously, spotting another fragment of rune. "_Hic lies verus tentatio_," she said to Larsa, who gave her a strange look. Penelo waited, as did the rest of the company, for his response.

When it finally came, Larsa said, "Here lies true temptation."

"Ah, finally, the treasure then?" Balthier said, as he and Fran made it slowly to the group again. Fran looked a little over cautious but was keeping in control all the same.

"Wouldn't be so sure," Tainean said, warily, "Temptation can also be dangerous."

"Darkness… the mist lives beyond this barrier," Fran said, shakily, "True darkness with a need to suck the life from a mortal soul. It must be guarding something; it must be there for a reason."

"Sucking life, eh? Sounds like whatever its guarding is worth that of a life willing to retrieve it," Balthier said, simply, "No, wonder the poor bloke didn't make it out. He could have been either swallowed by the wrym or, now, this darkness."

"I will enter the room," Tainean said. Balthier and Larsa gaped at her.

"And you would happily risk your life for this?" Balthier asked, curiously, "To put it lightly, you're a fool if you think you can make it out alive. No treasure found is worth a life in my opinion."

Tainean raised an eyebrow at him, she was not the only one to do so. "So, you would hold me above all the gold in this world, Balthier? I'm touched by your words," she said, then she added more seriously, "but I am still going to try."

Fran stepped forward now. "The darkness is denser than I've ever felt. You will need a good grasp of your white ancient magick before you attempt to penetrate the dark. In the room, there is a place in which I feel a lightness surrounded by the heavy dark. This light may be what you seek."

Tainean nodded, and then to Balthier, she said, "Think happy thoughts, Balthier," she smirked. "I'm going to need you to open the door for me, for it is a normal door and it would only drain me to do it myself," she added.

Balthier nodded. "We'll wait here for you to return," he said.  
Larsa, Penelo thought, was unusually quiet. It seemed that he had given up on keeping Tainean close to him. She would soon be entering a room full of something that wanted to suck the life from her and she wanted to do it. He could not stop her. Penelo grasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Tainean took a moment to create the white haze of magick about herself, before ordering the door to be opened. The party stood back to watch as Balthier grasped the unique handle and pulled the door forward. They stood looking through the frame at a darkened, vast, plain room. The only light in the room was a tiny, pin-prick of white light coming from somewhere in the center. "Good luck," Balthier murmured to Tainean as she took step past the door frame and into the room.

At first the party didn't know what to think about the so-called danger of the room. However, as soon as Tainean entered with a white hazy barrier surrounding her lean frame, something stirred within. The darkness was moving in tiny shadows, deeper than the darkest dark. Thin strands of wispy black smoke lingered and surrounded Tainean's white, shining barrier as she strode forward.

With every step she took into the room it seemed her barrier faltered a bit as the darkness pressed more heavily down upon her. Larsa realized he was griping Penelo's hand too tightly and, feeling guilty, he relaxed his fingers somewhat.

For a moment, Tainean took another step and Fran gasped as the darkness seemed to have penetrated her white barrier. The light around her flickered and faded slightly and they could see Tainean tensing, concentrating the best she could on something to keep the white magick strong enough to ward the darkness away from her. After a while, though her barrier seemed to fade to almost nothing. Larsa and Balthier seemed to both be resisting the urge to jump into the death-bound room after her, but controlled themselves. Instead, Balthier shouted into the room at her. "Tainean, think of the race we had! You won! You really did win!" he cried.

They could hear her grunt in response as the darkness seemed to pounce onto her barely-there barrier, and with that thought provided for her they realized her barrier grow a little brighter. Balthier turned to the party, saying, "We need to encourage her. If her magick gets too weak, yell something you think she would find a white emotion in."

"Tainean, think of flying an airship! A really nice airship!" Penelo called immediately. Tainean's breathing was sharp now. Though she was far from them, they could see her white barrier flashing between strong and faded and she took in a sharp breath at that thought. Her barrier shone a little brighter, she took another step and it faded again. She was very close to the white light in the center of the room. If she could get to it, take it and walk back they would laugh in the face of darkness.

"Think of finding all the treasure in world! Gold, jewels, loot…!" Balthier dreamed himself. Tainean's barrier brightened, another step was taken and then it faded again.

Footsteps from behind them were coming across to them quickly. The party of four turned to see Leas, Vaan and Basch making their way to them. Leas looked like her world had fallen apart. She pushed Balthier aside in order to get a clear view of Tainean, whose barrier was now being taken by darkness again.

"You let her go in!" she cursed to them, angrily. She shot a cold glare at Balthier, before turning to Tainean's fading form. They could hear her breathing roughly now, trying her best to keep her magick from fading too much. The darkness was overwhelming her. Her form was hunched somewhat from the heaviness of the deep dark. Leas put a hand on the frame to stop herself from entering the room as well, and bellowed, "Tainean! Think of Larsa!"

There was a soft gasp as Tainean's barrier faded almost completely to nothing. Then, there was a sharp intake of breath was followed by a burning brightness that broke through the darkness and overpowered it. The party turned their heads away from the blinding light as Tainean went forward and grasped the white stone in her palm. She ran back to them through the cowering darkness, shining brightly and illuminating the entire room. The flimsy wisps of smoke retreated from her light and she ran through the door frame where the party stood, practically tackling Leas as she did so. Balthier and Fran slammed the door shut to the darkness behind her.

Tainean's light barrier disappeared and she fell into Larsa's arms, gasping and drained completely. Leas stood back up. Vaan and Basch were gazing around at the group in awe. Leas rounded on Balthier. "You could have gotten her killed!" she snapped, "You fool!"

"She wanted to, and she was doing a fine job –," Balthier said, defensively.

"Of killing herself!?" Leas snarled, "All this for some stone?" She gestured to Tainean's hand, which was gripping a small shining stone, the single pin-prick of white light they had witnessed in the room that lay closed to them now.

Tainean stirred and Larsa let her stand on her own. She held the stone out in front of them to view it more closely. It seemed to pulse with a power known to them. "Deifacted nethicite," Larsa said, in astonishment.

"So, that's what all this fuss was about?" Balthier said, rather disappointed, "I was expecting something more…"

"How can you put a price on Taih's life?" Leas snapped at him, angrily, "She could have died for this stupid piece of nethicite!"

"Leas, please," Tainean said, weakly, "Calm yourself. We didn't know what it was at the time."

"It makes sense to think that the people at the time when this temple was built would have thought that nethicite was an extraordinary power worth guarding. Of course, you saw what it did only a few years ago. No wonder they wanted to hide it away," Basch said.

"Well, at least we got some experience out of it," Vaan said, pointing out the positive. Penelo had to grin at him.

Tainean handed the nethicite to Larsa, saying, "We should give this to Queen Ashe. I'm sure she would want to hide it from Rozarria in attempt to avoid another war over the thing."

Larsa nodded and took it from her. He stowed it away and turned to Penelo. "Shall we head back then?"

Basch nodded. "Yes, there is nothing but beasts down in the other corridors. We would do well to leave this place," he said.

"_Permissum nos alieno preteritus_," Larsa muttered to the party in amusement, "Let us forget this past."

Penelo grinned at him. Taking his hand they followed the company out to the exit of the temple.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I told you I promised Wednsday! My essays went all right. They were a little... dry. Oh well! Hope you liked this chapter!

Reviews would be great! I'm getting a lot of really interesting ones. Thanks a bunch! Next chappie coming soon!


	14. Traitor and Treason

Chapter 14: Traitor and Treason

The moment the wall, barring them from the outside world, crumbled, Tainean and Leas climbed over the rubble and out into the foggy air of the Deadlands. "We leave this place," Tainean muttered to Leas and they turned to the party. "You need our help no longer?" Tainean said, shortly, "Then we are free to go."

"Leaving so soon? Not one for goodbye's I take it," Balthier mocked, as the rest of the party followed them out of the temple. Immediately, the wall began to replace the broken pieces like before. This time, no one took any notice of it.

"You need to drop us off in Dalmasca first," Penelo persisted. She knew Larsa did not want them to leave just yet.

"My ship doesn't seat this many," Balthier lied.

Tainean scowled at them, and looked to Leas for confirmation. She only shrugged. "Fine," Tainean snapped, "but Rabinastre is as far as we go."

"Larsa and I will come with you," Penelo said, happily. It seemed her mood had lighted greatly since they were out of the dark temple, "I'm sure Basch won't mind if I take his seat?"

Basch's eyes scanned from Larsa to the two pirates and then back to Penelo, decisively. He hesitated, and then, "Of course not," he said.

They followed in a silent line of pairs through the Deadlands before they found their ships again. Balthier, Fran, Basch and Vaan separated from them and into the Strahl. Just when the ramp to the Strahl was about to close, Balthier yelled over to them, "Behave yourselves!"

Penelo turned a violent crimson before turning to Larsa, who seemed to have ignored the mock. Of course, Penelo knew the party was aware of her and Larsa's relationship by now. It wasn't necessarily a secret they were keeping. As far as Penelo was concerned, as long as Vaan didn't throw a fit, she knew that she and Larsa were facing a green light.

"Larsa, you still have that nethicite?" Tainean assured. Larsa nodded, producing the glowing stone from a small pouch at his belt. Upon seeing the stone, Tainean nodded satisfied and something passed Leas eyes before they stomped up the ramp and into the airship. Penelo bounded down into the hold where the seats were, crying, "Oh, this is a lot nicer than the Strahl!"

"Don't let Balthier hear you say that," Larsa smiled, taking his original seat and waiting for Tainean and Leas to come forwards and start the ship. They heard the ramp shut and Tainean went to take her seat in the pilot chair. Leas followed her shortly afterwards.

Tainean started flicking switches and the electricity went through the ship without the need of the engine power. "Power to the engine, Leas," Tainean ordered lightly, without taking her eyes from what she was doing on the dash.

Larsa and Penelo were about to buckle themselves into their seats when Tainean suddenly hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

Penelo and Larsa looked up to see Tainean sitting stiffly in her seat with a gun pointed to her temple. Larsa made to stand, but Leas snapped, "Don't move a muscle."

He reluctantly sat again. His gaze lingered for a moment on the pistol pressed against Tainean's forehead. She was bracing herself, he could see it in her eyes. The sound of the power coming into the ship did not stall it's never ending rhythm, and rain began to pound on the windshield. Unlike a seasoned pirate, Leas looked more nervous than any of them. Her hands shook on the gun she was holding, and her eyes were darting nervously from Tainean to Larsa to Penelo constantly as she decided what she was going to do now.

Larsa was tensed for something to happen. He knew that Leas had an interest in treasure, and it was not to his surprise that she would try and steal the nethicite from them. Yet, it stunned him to think that she would go against even Tainean, an old friend of many years, to get what she wanted. He too braced himself, readying to lunge at Leas if she showed the slightest hint of pulling the trigger. He would not loose another family member, even if it cost him his own life.

Penelo was glaring at Leas now. The original shock of the situation had quickly passed over her. She was, to put it lightly, a seasoned professional when it came to messy situations; she had always experience something along the lines with pirates, and so her immediate instinct told her to seek out the weakness in Leas and strike her down. She thought herself the fool for not realizing Leas' intentions to steal the treasure in the beginning, and cursed herself for it. Now, she only hoped that Larsa would not have to loose another member of his family to something so insignificant.

"Won't the Senate be pleased about this," Leas smirked, "It's interesting to think that when they first contacted me a few days ago, I knew nothing of the worth of a run-away Empire. Surely, an Empire, his sister, his lover and a piece of treasured nethicite will pay off well."

Tainean shot a cold glare at Leas, but Larsa was the first to speak. "Why would the Senate want any of those things? Pay off well, indeed, but the price of treason and attempt murder is much higher than what that may bring to you. You're only setting yourself up for capture if you return us."

"What would the Senate want with you anyways?" Tainean snapped, "You can't even fly your own airship!" Her tongue was silenced quite quickly by Leas' tapping the pistols barrel to her head as a reminder of who was in power at the moment.

"Ah, the Senate are simply using the nethicite to intrigue the lovely Queen Ashe into surrender of the land Larsa originally gave up. The Rozarrian empire is simply a background cover for the Senate, really. They have no use for war in their lands," Leas replied, bluntly. Larsa was shocked by this new revelation.

"The Senate has no right to step into my affairs with the treaty Dalmasca, Rozarria and Arcadia signed eight years ago. That is Dalmascan land and rightfully owned by the Queen Ashe," Larsa said, heatedly.

"So, that's what you were doing in Arcadia when we met," Tainean said, rather disappointed, "Meeting with the Senate right under Vayne's nose. I should have known."

"Yes, yes," Leas sneered, "And to think of the chance that lay before me when the disowned Solidor walked into my open arms. Now, I have the entire family and the nethicite at my disposal… Ha! You just made it too easy for me."

Larsa and Penelo noticed Tainean drop her gaze sadly.

"Now," Leas said, pushing the gun most oppressing at Tainean so that she leaned back a bit as the cold metal of the barrel struck her. "No, more questions. You'll have plenty of time to discuss about it with the Senate when we get to Arcades."

With that, she ordered Penelo and Larsa into a small compartment room which reminded Penelo strongly of a smaller version of the room where the bangaa group had held her hostage. A strong sense of fragility and insecurity washed over her at that memory. She was in that situation once more, and now her savor, Larsa, was with her. She wrapped her arms around her in an absent defense to shield herself from the old emotions which tempted to haunt her at that moment. Maybe this time she would not be so lucky.

Larsa did as Leas told them and did not argue. Tainean was herded into the room with them and then the compartment door slid closed and locked. Penelo dropped down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees defensively. Once more Larsa was strongly reminded of the girl he had met at the entrance to the Lhusu Mines.

Immediately, he went to her and dropped down beside her. He could see the barriers she had built up around her since that encounter with the bangaa group shatter before his eyes. She even flinched slightly when he touched her face to assure her that everything would be all right. Penelo could not meet his eyes. He knew she was not blaming him; she didn't want him to see her weakness. She did not want to break that view he had of her dancing carelessly through life as she seemed to have always done after they had met. Yet, the memory of being held hostage in the small compartment room reminded Penelo of the time before she met Larsa, and how she had always stepped forward through life with every bit of caution her parents had taught her at such a young age.

Larsa gently kissed her forehead and whispered his assurance to her. "Penelo, do not worry, I am here." It were these words that seemed to repeat in her mind, reminding her of the vow he made to her eight years ago. '_I am here_'; it was a silent promise that no harm will be done to her as long as he was by her side.

Penelo found the strength to look into his eyes and state, without words, her longing for him and the love that never did seem false enough to put into words. As she looked at him, something stirred in her peripheral vision and she remembered Tainean.

Larsa followed Penelo's line of vision towards Tainean as well, and found her sitting in the far corner of the room. She was avoiding their eyes and staring at her feet. An emptiness clouded her eyes and she looked terribly lost.

"The others will surely realize something is wrong when they see the ship head in the opposite direction," Larsa assured her. He felt that he needed to do that much. She looked so lost and… shattered.

Tainean did not look at him. There was a helplessness in her voice when she said, "You put your trust so wholly in the hands of others. Have you not learnt that there is little to trust in this world?"

Larsa could not reply to this immediately. He really didn't know what to say. It was true for Tainean, he knew. Everyone she had put her trust in; her father, her brothers, Leas, they had all turned her away in some form or another. For a moment, Larsa could feel the anger and disappointment radiating from her limp form in the corner of the room. "I would never harm you, Tainean," he said. It was all he could think to say, though he knew the answer did not match her question completely, he knew she would understand why he had said it.

For a moment, warmth passed her eyes but she hid it away, saying, "Piece by piece, I have crumbled and now I am of nothing. You word means as much to me as the word of your father telling me he valued his one daughter."

Larsa shook his head. The comparison she had made between him and his father was unsettling for him. He truly did not understand how she would find the similarities between a man whose hands were stained with the blood of thousands, and himself.

"My father was a man of many mistakes in his lifetime," Larsa said, "yet, he was also a man who held virtue in high respect. My brother, Vayne… would have stopped you disownment if he had the chan –,"

"Vayne was one of the main reasons I was kept from you!" Tainean snapped, "You're a fool to think that he did any good for the House of Solidor when he was the instigator of the whole affair!"

"What?" Larsa breathed. He would not believe that. Vayne had been a terribly protective brother of him, though he did hide the secrets of the nethicite under Larsa's nose, he was sure that was for his own protection. "Vayne did everything in his power to protect me –,"

"Yes, from _me_!" Tainean spat, angrily.

Larsa's mouth fell open. Tainean continued. "Your father and Vayne had an agreement that I was to disappear from Solidor forever. They were disgraced by a woman having been born into their family. One step in this process was to keep you from knowing about me. Vayne did everything he could, I'd imagine, to limit your resources for fear that you would discover me, or that I would somehow take you hostage and tell you the truth."

"You were always the future of the Empire, Larsa," Tainean continued, "Not me, and your father knew that with your soft heart, if you were to find out, you would renounce me under Solidor and allow me to play a role in the empire."

Larsa nodded. "We fly to Arcadia now. I am still willing to do that once we depart from this… unfortunate situation," he offered.

"I had a reason for staying away from you," Tainean said, lightly, "I don't trust you anymore than I trusted Vayne or your father. As soon as we settle this, I will take my leave and you will forget my existence."

Penelo had never seen Larsa very angry before, so when Larsa suddenly slammed his hand down on the ground beside them, saying, rather loudly, "_No_!" It shocked her more than ever, and she was gazing at him wide-eyed. It was then that Larsa Solidor very much resembled his older brother. It was rather alarming to her, but at the same time it was also assuring that Larsa was not easily pushed aside or persuaded.

Even Tainean seemed taken aback by this rash reply. Her solemn gaze snapped up in shock and she set her eyes on him with the same weariness she used when a monster approached them in the Deadlands.

Larsa could not have been more ashamed of his actions. He felt rather foolish for acting out so strongly after the wave of fury past him and left behind his habitual calmness. His palm was rather sore and he balled it tightly to remind himself not to loose his temper again. "Forgive me," he said, hastily, "but I will not be simply shoved aside. Remember the inscription in the temple, Tainean. Your past is not your future, and I will not let you fade into mine. By leaving now, you are satisfying our father's wish to hold a false image of House Solidor, and I will not stand for it!"

Tainean was staring at Larsa intently. Before she could reply a loud knock came on the door, making them all jump. "Would you mind not damaging the ship?" Leas' voice rang through the steel.

Tainean's head snapped up in surprise. "Leas, who's flying the ship?" she said, rather nervously. Penelo and Larsa exchanged a curious look.

"It's on auto-pilot!" Leas replied, irritably.

"This ship doesn't_have_ auto-pilot, you idiot!" Tainean shouted through the door. There was a rather awkward silence and the three hostages heard Leas' hurried footsteps down the hall and back into the control room. Tainean closed her eyes and shook her head. "Fool," she said, under her breath.

* * *

"They go in the wrong direction," Fran said, pointing to Tainean's airship which started to shift toward the North-East – to Arcadia.

Balthier chuckled, readying the PA system in his hand. Basch was leaning forward in his seat to see Tainean's ship turn sharply off-course. "I wonder what she thinks she's doing," Balthier muttered.

"Something is not right," Fran hissed.

Having had training in areas requiring a certain amount of caution, Basch immediately stood and ordered, "Balthier, we need to follow that ship! Larsa and Penelo may be in danger."

"Sit down and I will," Balthier snapped. He put the PA system to his lips and they listened for the regular ring introducing the connection over the speakers. "Tainean, Leas? You do know that we're going to Dalmasca not Arcadia?" he asked, suspiciously.

"If Leas answers then Tainean is not present," Fran said, immediately.

Vaan and Basch exchanged an anxious look. Before any of them could speak, the PA ring sounded over the sterieos again in reply. "_I know… we're taking another course… meet you there." _It was Leas.

"Damn," Balthier glanced over at Fran who was already tracing a new course for the Strahl.

"We'll follow them without their knowing," she said, "Keep beneath the cover of the clouds, and she will not know we follow."

"How is she keeping them detained if they aren't able to reply?" Basch asked, anxiously.

"Use your imagination," Balthier said, rather darkly, "Fran and I warned them of Leas countless times, and now… we're going to have to save their butts. I tell you, I don't get paid well enough to go chasing rogue pirates and captured Emperors."

The Strahl dropped its speed and dipped in beneath the clouds for cover. As Tainean's ship carried on, the Strahl tagged just behind it hidden by clouds. Basch sat back in his seat, but he did not relax. They watched as the ship sailed directly over Old Arcades and into the main district of Arcadia. "I wonder," Balthier said, without the need to wonder at all of their targeted destination, "When a pirate ship docks in the main district of the rich side of Arcadia, you can assume no good will come of it. Well, unless you're the pirate at least."

"What business do they have coming here?" Basch asked, curiously.

"Leas must have some unfinished business to attend to. It's too bad she's got to be dragged down my the rest of us," Balthier said.

"Time to crash that party," Vaan agreed.

* * *

"Larsa," Penelo mumbled, under her breath so that Tainean would not overhear her. Larsa's attention was drawn immediately to her. "If anything happens…"

"Nothing's going to happen, Penelo," Larsa assured her, sternly, "You and I have conquered worse things than this."

Penelo smiled at a mental image of tiny, twelve-year-old Larsa helping her battle off a very tall and lean figure of a viper snake in the Ozmone Plains. "Well, at least I'll be able to live my dream," she said, grinning.

Larsa tilted his head, curiously. His eyes darted to her from under his long lashes and Penelo felt the urge to lunge at him like she had done before. "And what dream would that be, besides the one I already know?" he said. Penelo flushed at that. Of course, she told herself sternly that he was most likely talking about her dream for adventure and action, but she could also sense an implication of… intimacy.

"To gut your bearded Senate like fish," Penelo said. She could see whatever mental image Larsa had in his mind smash and be replaced with a rather disturbing, however humorous, scene.

He raised an eyebrow at her just as Balthier's voice came over the PA. "_You do know that we're going to Dalmasca not Arcadia?" _

Tainean, Larsa and Penelo looked up at the ceiling in surprise. "Balthier…" Tainean said, standing as she did so, "So, they suspect something."

A muffled voice in the pilot's hold answered and the PA system fell silent.

"They must know something's happened," Penelo said, "Fran warned us about Leas before this –," Penelo was going to stopped before her sentence was over, but she left it too late. She glanced quickly at Larsa, but he was too busy watching Tainean's reaction.

Tainean narrowed her eyes on Penelo and Larsa, coldly. "So," she said, her words were layered in ice, "You were plotting against me and Leas? Trust, Larsa?"

Larsa was glaring at her now. All his usual politeness forgotten. "We didn't know whether to trust Leas or not. It was never you we were suspicious of."

Tainean dropped her gaze to the floor. The silence that fell between them was tense and uncomfortable, and Larsa was finding that wished for nothing more than to see the faces of the Senate. At least then would he know where everyone stood as far as his… profession went. He was very upset to know that the Senate had gone behind his back to find Leas, a willing sky pirate, in order to flip his world inside-out.

The airship shuddered and grinded to a halt with a loud crashing sound, which shook the entire ship. Tainean steadied herself after being thrown unceremoniously sideways into the wall. Larsa and Penelo were luckily sitting, so they were not bothered by it much. With the halt of the engine and the under powering of the ship, Larsa assumed that they were in Arcadia and had arrived at a pre-planned meeting spot for the Senate.

Larsa and Penelo stood, ready for anything that may come through the compartment door. The ramp of the ship was lowered and people were running into the ship. The ring of drawn swords and the tension of an arrows sling made Penelo's heart skip a beat. She grabbed Larsa's arm excitedly, and cried, "I think that's them!"

Larsa knew what she meant by 'them'. He sincerely hoped it was true that Balthier, Fran, Vaan and Basch had really followed them into Arcadia and ransacked the ship. Of course, he looked to Penelo, whose expression had gone from solemn to bubbly in a matter of a few seconds.

The door to the compartment opened and Balthier, along with Fran and Basch, stood in the doorway. It seemed like forever since Larsa and Penelo had last seen them and Penelo immediately bounded forwards to hug, much to Larsa's irritation, Balthier. "Oh, I'm glad you guys came and got us!" she said.

"We figured something was up when your ship turned in the other direction. Leas isn't much of a thinker when it comes to strategy, is she?" Balthier said, letting Penelo go so that she could run out of the room and towards Vaan.

Vaan, who was watching over an unconscious Leas, grinned widely at them. "Just put her out with a sleeping spell," he said, innocently. Penelo half expected him to be hiding candy behind his back and looking into the roof as though he had noticed nothing.

"So, what did she want with you?" Balthier said. His eyes landed on Tainean, who looked very worn. Larsa saved her from answering and explained it himself.

"Senate, eh?" Balthier said, shaking his head, "Those gits will do anything for a pretty coin."

"The nethicite is self-explanatory. Yet, I don't understand why they would want Tainean and I?" Larsa said, as Penelo and Vaan lifted Leas into a chair and started to tie her to it.

Balthier shrugged. "It's simple, really. The nethicite's a bonus to their plan. As long as they have both you and Tainean in the same room they, as powerhouse of the empire, can claim her to be the actual Empress because of her age over you… and so forth. Really, it all comes down to calling you a traitor to your empire by blaming you for Tainean's exile, and the Senate gets to take over the throne… seeing as you are not married and have no successors."

Larsa raised an eyebrow. Tainean scowled. "And you wanted to renounce me? Just think of the mess that would create."

Balthier shrugged. "Sometimes… it's not all bad to be an exile," he said, gesturing to himself, "Take me for example."

"Yes, because you are an excellent example of how one turns out after being exiled from family; deranged," Fran muttered so everyone could hear. Larsa hid a smirk. Tainean did not seem to have changed her mind. "Well, with that said then I assume you will allow me to leave?" she said, hastily.

"So soon?" Balthier said.

"Why would I stay?" Tainean replied, coolly, "There is nothing for me here anymore." Her eyes landed to Larsa but she did not seem to be seeing him at all.

Larsa was frustrated that Tainean would not even consider her renouncement of her name, but he knew that nothing he said would change her mind. Instead he came forward and held out the nethicite to her. "Take it. It is rightfully yours," he said, "If you will not take my offer of your place in the Empire, then please, take this… as a token to remind you that the past is done, and your future still awaits you."

Tainean took the small glowing stone in her hand, but did not say anything to Larsa. She seemed to be unable to say anything. In a matter of ten years she had lost to her everything she held dear, and Penelo could very closely relate to what she was feeling about now. The loss and feeling of betrayal by her family and Leas. Her reluctance to join Larsa, Penelo figured, was due to these feelings.

Penelo, Larsa, and the rest of the party watched Tainean stow away the glowing stone. Balthier looked to the limp form of Leas, saying, "We'll take her and make sure she doesn't cause anymore trouble."

Tainean nodded. "Yes, do that for me and I will be most grateful."

With that, Balthier lifted Leas and carried her out of the airship. Fran followed him and so did Vaan. Larsa was reluctant to leave. Though, he knew that it would be fruitless to attempt to ask Tainean to consider his offer once more, a feeling of disappointment, of failure, washed over him.

Tainean did not turn to them as he, Penelo and Basch left the ship. She just started the ship, quietly, but from the ground where the party stood watching her leave; Penelo could tell through the windshield that she was crying.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I really do have to apologize for the amount of time this took me. I hope you liked this one. I promise from now on it will be more Larsa/Penelo, most of the plot stuff is done now save for a few more twists :D Anyways, my eyes are seriously drooping. I was fighting sleep because I knew I needed to get this out to you before I went to sleep tonight... phew! So, bear with me I may have many mistakes in this chapter because I am somewhat... not... awake. Promise, I will come back and clean it up when I've got some time.

For now. Love the reviews! Thanks again to my regulars:P Next chappie coming soon!


	15. Fire Flies

Chapter 15: Fire Flies

It was getting dark now and the party stood in the dock station of Arcadia where Balthier had nestled the Strahl away in a tight area of the garage. 'Don't want any unexpected visitors dropping in while we're away,' he had said. They had locked Leas in a similar compartment room to that of the one Larsa and Penelo had been locked away in. She was tied up and still unconscious, and Balthier was at a loss of what to do with her. "I don't want to own a pet," he said.

"Penelo," Larsa said, quickly, "I know it would mean ending this adventure a little sooner than expected, but I have some business to attend to back at my estate."

Penelo glanced at Larsa in surprise and disappointment, and almost in disbelief that he was able to say goodbye so easily after all that had happened. If she had not just come out of shock of being a hostage in his sister's airship she may have said something about it. Instead, she couldn't find the words to mirror her feelings. However, her expression must have told Larsa plainly enough and he said, "Would you mind accompanying me? The business does involve your assistance. If you remember, we had a deal which involved an act of engagement."

Balthier and Fran had been closer to the Strahl, waiting for the rest of the party to board so they could leave. Balthier was looking rather anxiously around the aerodrome, most probably in search of imperials. Vaan was lingering around them, while Basch watched for any sign that would indicate Larsa's decision to stay or leave.

Penelo blinked. "Oh, that's right," she said, as the memory came back to her. She grinned mischievously as Balthier finally got fed up with waiting and said, "If anyone's coming with us, we're leaving as soon as we can get this ship started." With that he and Fran climbed the ramp and disappeared into the ship. Vaan looked curiously over at Penelo. "You coming?" he called to her.

Penelo shook her head. "No, Vaan. I'm gonna stay a little longer with Larsa. I'll see you back in Rabinastre, okay?"

Vaan nodded, "Um, sure," he said, uncertainly. He looked over at Larsa as if to scan him for any misdeeds. However, the Strahl's engine roared to life, and the ramp was starting to fold up into the ship. Vaan ran forwards and jumped onto it before it could close completely, making Penelo squeak in fright that he would be crushed by it.

Balthier raised the Strahl above the ground and they waved at him before he sailed right over their heads and out into the air of Arcadia. Basch had ducked to avoid the Strahl's belly, which had come very close to him, but Larsa and Penelo only laughed at him.

"We left my airship in Dalmasca," Larsa said, somewhat gleeful that he would not be arriving to meet with the Senate too soon, "I guess that means we have no choice but to walk."

"My Lord," Basch said, getting back to his old formalities, "I do not advise –,"

"It will be fine, Gabranth," Larsa said. Then, as though a thought had just struck him, he turned to Basch, saying, "Something has come to my attention and I must address it. Gabranth, please bring Penelo to the palace. I will meet you there."

At this, Basch stammered, "But, Lord –,"

However, Larsa had turned away from them and started running down the street. Penelo and Basch exchanged a bemused look, as the Emperor of Arcadia, dressed in peasants clothing, disappeared from their view around a corner, exiting the aerodrome. Basch and Penelo lingered their, stunned, for a moment before saying anything.

"What was that all about?" Penelo asked, curiously. Basch shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, simply.

"Well, then I guess we don't have much of a choice but to go to the palace," Penelo said, smirking. It was very much like Larsa to keep his little secrets, and she knew that he wanted to stay away from the palace a little longer, but she was a little shocked that he didn't bring her along. Basch was nodding to her suggestion, and they started to head back towards the palace.

The guards allowed them entry but Penelo noticed she was getting some very strange and inquiring looks from them. Especially Basch, who was never seen without the company of Lord Larsa, and the entire palace, by this time, had most likely heard about Lord Larsa's hasty departure. Yet, Basch only strode by them without a second thought, and Penelo figured this was just as well; she did not feel like answering their questions.

"If you want to tour the palace while you wait for Larsa, I will inform the guards that you are a friend of the estate," Basch said, "that way, you won't be bothered."

"Thanks," Penelo said, "I think I'll check out the gardens."

Penelo did not feel like stepping inside, and preferred the outdoors. Larsa's estate, she noticed, had much to see on the outside than the inside, and she would rather preoccupy herself with the flowers and garden paths than sit staring at a wall. In her mind, she quickly grazed over everything that had happened in the time span of four days or so. It was amazing how much her life had changed already.

Larsa, for one, had gone from boy crush, to which she sent a letter every several months, to… 'boyfriend' hardly summed up their affection for each other. She was twenty-four now and she didn't have 'boyfriends' like she did when she was seventeen. No, the term which seemed to suit Larsa the most was _lover_. Though, 'lover' seemed to imply that she and Larsa had a purely physical relationship, and Penelo could not help but think that they were something a little more.

The sky had darkened completely now, and the gardens fell away in shadow. Penelo did not re-track her steps back inside though. She was enjoying the night. It was warm and quiet. Her mind was able to breeze over the days evens in a dream-state. She ended up brushing her bangs from her eyes more than once and concluded that Arcadia was certainly windier than Dalmasca.

Penelo found herself stopping often to gaze blankly at certain aspects of the garden while her mind wandered carelessly. She had now lost track of time and she wondered when Larsa would be getting back. She was curious to know what had caused him to run off so suddenly. It was very unlike him to play on a whim. But, now that she thought of it, Penelo never acted on a whim either and look what had happened: she found herself in Arcadia with her first and only love.

She wandered around the side of the palace now, her mind was elsewhere. Tiny fire-lights bobbed in and out of the garden's path like giant fire flies. The moon and the tiny fire orbs were the only source of light around Penelo, so when the door to the palace opened and caused light to flood the path, she could only glance up at the entrance to see who had disturbed her peace. She was not surprised when she found the Head of the Senate, who had now donned his proper attire besides bathrobes, striding out to meet her with long, swift steps.

His face was set in a stern, irritated expression, as though he had unfinished business he needed to attend to and she just happened to be in his way. Penelo froze, expecting an outburst, and braced herself. She felt a little assured when her hand lightly brushed the hilt of her dagger, reminding her of the many times she wished she only had the chance to rearrange his ugly face.

"I believe your name is _Penelo_?" the head of senate spat, using as much sarcasm and exaggeration on her name as possible. Luckily for her, Penelo did not find that her name, changed into anything beyond the imagination, could sound like anything too dirty. Vaan had made sure to try and figure that out as soon as possible, but after a year or so of semi-constant effort he finally gave in.

"Yes, I am," she said at first. Yet, remembering Larsa's plan, she quickly retraced her steps, and added, "but you may call me _Lady Penelo_."

The head of senate made a face. "_Lady_?" he sneered at her with yellow teeth. His cold, dark eyes quickly flicked down at her hand and back again. His sneered grew wider, as he said, slyly, "Oh, forgive me." Penelo raised an eyebrow at his mock, and he continued, "But I must have been fooled by your lack of ring. How foolish of me to assume that you were simply a peasant visiting with the Emperor –,"

"You are forgiven." Larsa lingered up behind Penelo from the darkness of the garden illuminated by the fire flies. Penelo almost had a heart attack from his sudden appearance. It seemed that the age of the head of senate was more of a factor for that. His expression went from sly to shock immediately. Larsa only gave him and Penelo a small smile, innocently.

"Lord Larsa, I – I wasn't aware of your presence –," the senate stuttered.

"Obviously not," Larsa snapped, "Or you would not have dared speak to my fiancé in such a manner."

"Fiance?" the head of senate looked even more confused. His dark eye darted from Larsa to Penelo to Penelo's bare hand. He raised an eyebrow. Penelo also wondered what Larsa was up to when he suddenly did a comical double-take at her, and, as though remembering something, said, "Oh."

He dove a hand into his jacket pocket and produced a tiny golden ring from it. The head of senate's facial expression was rather slack-jawed, and Penelo was trying her best no to mimic him as Larsa took her hand gently and slipped the ring onto her finger. It sparkled brightly with its beautifully unique design of diamonds and gold.

Her heart seemed to jump into her chest at the sight of it. Her mind was screaming at her to take control, that the head of senate was standing before them with his mouth hanging open. She glanced up to see Larsa grinning at the head of senate, saying, "I apologize for the confusion; I was having it cleaned."

The head of senate gaze up at him in shock. "Oh… well, I – I… forgive me," he said, and turned on his heel, leaving them. They watched him go back into the place before closing the door loudly.

Penelo snickered. "Did you see the look on his face?" she said, "That was a good one, Larsa. So, who did you borrow the ring off of? It's beautiful."

Larsa was giving her a half smile and Penelo eyed him suspiciously. There was something off about the way he was acting, and she narrowed her eyes at him trying to get him to confess. It was a brilliant plan to borrow a ring from one of his servants and pretend to bring it back to Penelo after it had apparently been cleaned. She grinned at him for his usual cunningness. There was no way she would have thought of that.

"Oh, it's not a borrowed ring, Penelo," he said, simply. Penelo's heart stopped.

"What?" she breathed, shakily (though she would never admit it).

Larsa nodded as casually as anytime. "Yes, I found it in one of the jewelry markets in Dalmasca and after I mailed it to myself so that by the time we got back here… I knew that I wouldn't have lost it," he explained.

It took a few moments to register what he had said, before Penelo was able to even conceive what he was implying by saying it. It seemed that she had taken a moment too long and Larsa looked slightly nervous. He suddenly said, "Oh, well, I guess I'm supposed to…"

Without need to finish his sentence, Larsa dropped, actually he more like fell forward heavily onto his knees in desperation, before her. He looked up at her and took her hands in his. Penelo gasped as the full realization of what was happening hit her full on and it finally clicked: Larsa was proposing to her!

"Dear Penelo," Larsa began, and it seemed to Penelo that he was actually reciting a letter he had written to her. However, Penelo realized that she had never read this one and assumed he had hesitated in sending it. "It has been some time since we last departed, taking our own separate paths in this life. I have kept all your letters to know that the path of a sky pirate does not even compare to that of a politic, but I hope that soon, perhaps on your travels, our paths will once again cross; our fates entwine.

"Our journeys together, though they lay in the past, never do fade in my memory. The times spent fleeing from wild beasts, crazy bangaa and even Vaan, at times, were days well spent. I remember well the summer nights when we used to lay on the Ozmone Plains gazing up at the stars. We never did see one fall, yet perhaps I was too busy paying attention to other beautiful things in my midst to catch one.

"It's unfortunate that we grow older and each day my mind is handicapped with the progress of my political world, so I will perhaps never be able to travel with you and the others again. I fear the oppressing heaviness on my shoulders my father and brother have left to me; that it will eventually cease my thoughts of you. Perhaps I will find myself again in your company and we can take leave of this life together, finding a purpose outside our own bounds. Perhaps, we could see the stars one last time together."

Here the letter seemed to fade from Larsa's mind and he said, "Like the day eight years ago, when I pledged an oath to keep you from harm, it is my desire to renew that vow, but renew it as my responsibility as your husband."

Penelo's heart was beating so hard in her chest she was certain he must be able to hear it. She was gazing down at Larsa, doing all she could to stop herself from kneeling down and kissing him as deeply as never before. Larsa finally began, "Penelo, will you –,"

"Yes!" She cried in a squeaky voice. Larsa gazed up at her, she had never seen him so happy to be interrupted, and Penelo could not have helped herself.

He stood suddenly and wrapped his arms around her. He captured her lips hungrily, yet gently, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes. She ran her hands through his tamed hair and settled herself in his arms with content. There would be no need to fear anything now that she was his. She knew he would always be there to guide her, aide her when she wanted and protect her when she needed.

She clouded her mind. She could smell his scent on him and it pleased her to think that she would always be near him. She was also pleased to find that as he touched her face, he was not wearing his gloves. It seemed that she had broken him of that habit. She grinned as she realized that she would burn them all as soon as she got the chance.

However, her mind soon came down from her happy cloud when she realized that she was planning to marry the Emperor of Arcadia.

She broke the kiss abruptly and looked into his soft grey eyes. Her heart melted away at the look he gave her. She knew he knew something was wrong. Her mind screamed again. It wasn't fair! She yearned for him. She needed him, and yet she couldn't, _just couldn't_, see herself being diplomat enough or noble enough for his lifestyle. "Larsa…" she began, but he placed a soft finger on her lips, lightly silencing her.

"Shh…" he hushed quietly to her. His soft eyes moved gracefully over her features, as she obeyed. "I know you worry," he said, "And I know you believe you are not fit for this life as Empress, but I assure you, Penelo, you will bear no responsibility to the job of leader. That is my responsibility. Rest assured, I will not force you into that life of Empress. You will still have your freedom, if you desire it."

She smiled at him. She still enjoyed flying, and was glad that he wasn't going to pull rank and stop her from her leisure activities. However, when she looked back at her life in Dalmasca presently, she remembered her full-time position at Migelo's Sundries and the restricted lifestyle she had even then. It was then that she realized, as she leaned into him again, that she needed Larsa more than anything in the world. For, since that day she was rescued by the twelve-year-old Lord at the Lhusu Mines she hadn't been able to keep her mind from him longer than a few weeks. Even when they parted after the war was stopped, she still insisted they write letters to each other. She was not shocked in the least to find that he had indeed kept all of her letters to him.

Penelo broke the kiss with a small smile, and whispered into her fiancés ear, "Just do me one favor, Larsa."

Larsa was busy nibbling on her ear teasingly, when he replied, "Name anything you wish, and it shall be done."

Penelo smirked mischievously, closing her eyes to the feeling of him close to her again. "I want you to take me to your bedroom so that I can familiarize myself with my fiancé," she felt him grin as he began to shower her neck in tiny kisses, "and in the morning we should deal with your pest problem."

"Demote the senate? My _pleasure_, love," Larsa said, softly in her ear, "But first," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him, "for your first request."

* * *

The senate was outraged after their Emperor stormed into the conference room with Penelo at his side, and politely asked them if they valued their limbs. All members of the senate did not hesitate to quickly stand and leave the room. Especially the head of senate, who seemed to never have taken his eyes off Penelo's sharp daggers, as he made his hasty departure.

Basch, too, was glad to 'see' them to the exit gates of the palace and 'show' them to their taxi cabs back to their homes outside the city. By this, Larsa was pleased to see Basch (most probably smiling behind the helmet) waving a sword at them with a powdered wig swinging from the end of it.

It seemed to Penelo that Larsa wanted to plan the marriage day as soon as possible. When she asked Basch what the hurry was he only shrugged and said that Larsa always ran by a tight schedule. So, Penelo was keen to do as much she could in the time she was given. After a lengthy discussion with Larsa, they decided to finally wed in Dalmasca where Queen Ashelia and Penelo's friends, who could not afford an airship ticket, could attend.

When Penelo went back a day after his proposal in order to tell everyone she knew and pack her things, Vaan and Kytes were waiting for her excitedly at her old home. Vaan had finally started picking up after himself, and Kytes was running around yelling different things at him from time to time. When Penelo arrived unexpectedly and told them what had happened, Kytes made an excited squeaking sound and Vaan simply said, "Ah, see what'd I tell you? If he was allowed, Larsa'd keep you."

Penelo gave Vaan a stern look. "Vaan, you didn't know what would happen?"

"No," Vaan said, honestly. Penelo could easily tell when he was lying. "But I knew that he liked you. I mean, you'd have to be blind not to notice how he adored you those years ago."

Penelo blushed. She really hadn't noticed if their was anything more than a friendship arising between them then, and it put her to shame to know that Vaan was more observant that she was when it came to people.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asked casually, snapping Penelo from her thought.

"Oh, next week," she said, "It's going to be in Dalmasca so that everyone we know can attend."

"Next week?" Vaan choked, "How's anyone supposed to get you something for a wedding gift by next week?"

"Vaan, I'll be Empress," Penelo raised an eyebrow at the strange conception, "I don't think I'll need anything. But thanks though."

Vaan shook his head. "No way, Penelo. You're getting married! I'm gonna have to get you something." He put on his thinking face, which always made Penelo want to laugh at him. "Maybe I'll go and hunt a rare game and bring back a nice rare loot for you. How about it?"

Penelo smirked and patted his shoulder, smiling warmly at him. "Oh, thanks, Vaan."

"No problem," he said, confidently, "I'll let Balthier and Fran know. Maybe they'll show up too."

"That would be great!" Penelo said, "I'd love that. Larsa's just going to have to behave himself and not cause any trouble though."

Vaan shrugged. "They'll be fine. Larsa's going to wanna see you happy, like always." Penelo smiled at his modesty.

"Well, I won't mind too much. It's going to be a small wedding. It's not going to be a public display," Penelo said, thoughtfully.

Vaan smirked childishly. "What are you afraid to kiss him in public?"

"_Vaan_!"

"What?" He said, still smirking, "It was just a question. Unless, it's him whose afraid of public scenes of affection?"

"I'm warning you, Vaan!" Penelo snapped, playfully.

Vaan held up his hands in surrender. "All right, I'll stop."

"Come and help me pack my stuff," Penelo said, "I want to be back in Arcadia before midnight tonight."

Vaan obeyed, but a sad expression dawned on him. "It's gonna be weird not having you here, ya know."

"What are you talking about?" Penelo said, smiling, "You're always out on hunts and I'm always stuck in the shop. We never see each other even when we lived together. And now that I'm in another country, you better come and visit me, or else."

Vaan grinned. "I guess you got a point," he said, "But still, it'll be weird."

Penelo nodded, and chucked an empty travel bag at him to fill up. "Yeah, I know, but you and Kytes can handle it. Just make sure you clean up your laundry every once a year and you'll do great!"

She got a dirty sock chucked at the back of her head for that. She whirled around and aimed her own ammunition. Soon, socks were flying in every which direction and Kytes steered clear of their room until it was over.

Penelo would have to admit that live would certainly change now. And she certainly hoped that it would be for the better. For now, she looked forward to a wedding to a man she had always loved and adored. It would be her start to a new life, and she looked forward with bright eyes to a future she would now be able to call her and Larsa's own.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again! Another chapter, and I really hope you liked this one. I think we've only got about two more chapters or so to go before I begin with the sequel. Woot! Some people I spoke to said that by marrying Larsa and Penelo I somehow ruin the strange relationship they have, but personally I think it completes it. I've read so many L/P fics where the two don't actually end up together, which is kinda depressing. So, here's a rarity then.

I love you, my reviewers!! I can't tell you how much I enjoy your wonderful words of encouragement even if it is grammatical criticism. Next chapter coming soon! (I do have to note that this story is kinda my birthday present to myself) :D


	16. Wedding Arrangements

Chapter 16: Wedding Arrangements

The week passed very quickly for Penelo, and very slowly for Larsa. While Penelo busied herself making the wedding arrangements, Larsa had barricaded himself in his office with the leftovers of the week's paperwork to complete and the additional documents of the demotion of the senate to fill out and file away for the next century. Every once and a while, between breaks, deciding whether to have roses or lilies and other important decisions, Penelo would stop by Larsa's study to check on him or bring him nibbles. She absolutely refused to bring him any more coffee after dinnertime, and instead brought him orange juice. To this, she could only smirk when he simply raised an eyebrow at the bright liquid, and said, with her hands on her hips, that it would be better for him.

All in all, the week still passed. When the day before the wedding arrived, Penelo, Larsa and Basch prepared their baggage for Dalmasca. When they stepped on board the heavily guarded imperial ship, Larsa deeply regretted leaving behind his airship in Dalmasca, but gave himself a mental shrug when he realized that brooding would not help the matter.

It seemed that over the course of the week, Larsa could feel the knot in his stomach tighten with every progressing day. Of course, he assumed that sitting in an office chair everyday did not help this, but he knew it was something more than minor stomach aches from staying stationary for too long. For, he was used to leaning over the desk material for eight hours straight; a week on and off shouldn't have affected him.

As the airship took flight for Dalmasca and Larsa, Penelo and Basch took their seats in a private cab room, Larsa could not help but watch through the tiny square window provided for them as they lifted over his country. It would certainly be strange with Penelo by his side now. He had seen in the last week that Penelo seemed to constantly keep herself busy, but he realized that the wedding arrangements took much time, and he wondered what Penelo would do if she had nothing to do.

He swallowed. His throat was very dry. He feared that Penelo would grow bored of her life as Empress. Of course, he had given her freedom to do what she wills, but he knew that he would ask Basch to accompany her on most of her travels. Unless, Vaan or another member of the party was going to go with her… then perhaps he would allow – _What am I thinking? _Larsa snapped at himself, _She's had the experience of being a pirate! I don't think she would appreciate me babying her. She wouldn't need it, the way she fights. _

"Larsa?" Penelo was saying. He gave her a doleful look, still have in his own mind. At seeing his expression, Penelo immediately raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?" she said, concerned.

Larsa snapped out of his dream state in a matter of seconds to answer her convincingly. "Of course," he said, "I'm sorry… did I look ill?"

Penelo grinned at his joke, and replied, "No, you look tired. Maybe you should get some rest when we get to the palace. You've been working way too hard on those… statements."

Larsa nodded and closed his eyes. He leaned his head on the back of the chair and let his mind drift again. "Thank you, Penelo. I think I'll take your advice and… rest." He heard himself say before his mind lightened and he dose off.

In ten minutes time, Penelo heard light, steady breathing from Larsa's seat and glanced to see her fiancé asleep, sitting upright, with his chin resting on his chest. _He's going to get a neck cramp sleeping like that, _she thought absently. She slid closer to him on the seat and as soon as she was in contact with him, Larsa unconsciously shifted to use her as a pillow. She grinned and Basch, who had removed his helmet, was smiling.

"I was going to go over this with Larsa, but…" Penelo made a gesture at the sleeping prince, and tried to shrug with the little shoulder she had left.

"What is it?" Basch asked, leaning back in his seat.

Penelo dug in her pocket and produced a half-shredded piece of parchment. She smiled guiltily at it when she remembered looking for a spare something to write on and only found the last pay stub of one of the senate members. Consciously, she had torn it in two to suit her purposes. "It's a guest list… a rough one at least," she replied, grinning.

"I see," Basch said, amused, as she held the ripped stub up to show him.

"I just need to make sure that I didn't forget anyone," Penelo said, unfolding the list and beginning to read: "You, Vaan, Kytes, Migelo, Ashe (of course), Fran, Balthier, Al Cid, and a few of my friends from Migelo Sundries and if anyone wants to bring a 'significant other'… oh! I should put Tainean on here too!"

Basch raised an eyebrow, "It sounds like you have everyone," he said, "Do you think Tainean will attend such an occasion if she continues to refuse anything to do with Larsa?"

"She better," Penelo threatened playfully, "I really hope so… I… I was hoping that she would be my bride of honor…"

"Why?" Basch asked, curiously, "You still don't know her very well."

"I know, but Vaan's going to be Larsa's best man…" Penelo said, thoughtfully. At this, Basch burst into laughter. Penelo glared at him, reproachfully.

"I was going to have you as his best man, but Vaan's like my brother and, no offense, but he and Vaan did become friends before you and Larsa did," Penelo retorted to his laughter.

"No offense taken," Basch said, trying to catch his breath.

Penelo continued, even through Basch's awkward bursts of chuckles. She absently began to run her fingers through Larsa's hair as he slept. "If Tainean doesn't show, then I'll ask Ashe," she said.

Basch nodded. The silence resumed and the airship dropped its speed to enter the aerodrome of Dalmasca. The sky door opened to allow them entrance, and they touched ground lightly.

"Ashe would like that," Basch said, casually as he stood and took hold of Penelo's bag. Penelo nodded to him and shook Larsa awake.

* * *

Their appearance in the aerodrome, flanked by imperial guards did little to hide their entrance into the city streets of Dalmasca. People stared and began whispering. Some people even had the density to point at the Arcadian Emperor and his… friend. Penelo blushed and looked at Larsa, but he pretended not to notice. She figured he was used to this treatment, and she noted that she would have to take a leaf from his book if she were to get used to it as well. Yet, the attention from the people did not stop Larsa from escorting Penelo to the palace like a gentleman by lending his arm as they walked.

Larsa was distinctly aware of Penelo's awkwardness in the eyes of the people. He felt slightly guilty for even suggesting they married, for he knew it would take her some time to get used to the attention. Yet, on the other hand, he would do everything in his power to create a more comfortable atmosphere for her to practice those feelings of surety. He lent her his arm and smiled kindly to her in almost an encouraging way.

Once they got to the palace, the doors opened to them and Queen Ashe, accompanied by Al Cid and a wide grinning Vaan came to greet them. To Penelo's surprise, Ashe forgot all her propriety and hugged Penelo happily. "I received Larsa's letter. I believe congratulations are in order. Please…" She led them into the dinning room.

Vaan came to stand next to Penelo still grinning. Al Cid bowed to Larsa and kissed Penelo's hand. "I'm happy for you both," he said, with a sly smile.

"The invitations were sent out three days ago, just as you instructed," Ashe informed them, "I really don't know who is all coming, for I only received replies from Migelo and most of Penelo's coworkers at Sundries."

"Well, I wouldn't have expected Balthier to reply. I'm sure he'll show up if there's free booze," Vaan said, grinning.

Ashe nodded, giving him a half smile. "Penelo, you and I should start preparing you for tomorrow. Larsa should not see you until the wedding, it is tradition," she said, her eyes shining.

Penelo looked to Larsa, who was smiling brightly. He looked more alive than he had all week. She nodded to Ashe, "Sure," and to Larsa she added, "Larsa, if you show up in a pink tux, I'm calling it off," she smirked. He chuckled and glanced at Basch, "Well, Basch, I guess we'll have to return my suit then," he said, jokingly.

Penelo grinned at him as Ashe started to leave the room. She followed her out and up a flight of richly decorated stairs. When Penelo knew that they had gone far enough to be out of earshot, she said, "It's hard to believe the next time I see him, he'll be my husband…" with a second though, she added, "Actually it's hard to believe I'm getting married at all!"

Ashe nodded in agreement. "It's not too surprising to me," she said, as she showed her through a long ornate corridor flanked by closed doors on either side of it, "I always assumed you two would end up together whether it be a simple relationship or marriage."

Penelo gave her a stunned look as she followed Ashe into a room at the end of the corridor. "Really?" she mumbled, astonished.

Ashe nodded and closed the door behind her. They had arrived at Penelo's guest room, and her things had already been placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Penelo's eyes wandered over to the closed closet where she knew her wedding dress hung in plastic protection. "It was obvious he adored you from the moment you two met. I didn't really know you then too well, but I heard stories from Vaan and the rest of the party. Even Fran suspected something. But we weren't going to interfere. My philosophy is live and let live, so I wasn't going to start prodding you into dating him, especially when he was only twelve," Ashe said as Penelo rifled threw her things to make sure she had remembered to pack everything.

"Well, you guys should have at least told me," Penelo said, slightly irritated, "Even Vaan mentioned that to me the other day and I swear, I never noticed the way Larsa had acted towards me those years ago. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention. I mean, with everything that had gone on back then and the death of my parents… maybe I wasn't ready to move on."

"Perhaps," Ashe said, carefully, "You were paying more attention to someone else?"

Penelo raised an eyebrow, "If you're implying Vaan, I never had an attraction to him. He's like my brother."

This seemed to satisfy Ashe's curiousity, because she immediately nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"So… what's going to happen tonight?" Penelo asked, curiously.

"Well, I have assembled for hair and make-up services and I was thinking we could go over certain styles to see what you like best," Ashe said, "Then, we'll have dinner and spend the rest of the night doing what all girls do before their wedding day."

Penelo waited for her to finish and tell her what all girls really do before they got married. However, it seemed she would need the queen to elaborate on this topic. "Which is?" she said, persistently.

"Drink and relax," Ashe replied with a sly smile, "This is your last night being single, and I feel like celebrating. It's going to be all girls of course."

Penelo grinned. She'd never seen Ashe get drunk or relax and she figured there was a first for everything. Then something caught her attention, "Girls plural? Who else is coming?"

Ashe grinned. "Well, I've invited Fran and Tainean…"

"So, they are coming!?" Penelo snapped, excitedly, "You didn't tell me."

"I don't know for sure if they are yet," Ashe said, pulling a Vaan and holding up her hands in surrender, "If they show up then, yes, they will join us."

* * *

"You're suit isn't_actually_ pink, is it?" Al Cid said, grinning, as though he expected Larsa to pull the suit before his eyes. The two girls had just climbed the stairs into the second floor.

Larsa gave him a dull look. "Sometimes I wonder about your ability to comprehend my basic joke, Al Cid," he said, bluntly. Basch chuckled at Al Cid's reaction to this comment, and Vaan was watching them with a half smile.

"Ah, Larsa, no need to snap," Al Cid said, waving his retort aside in one sweeping gesture, "It's the last night before your wedding, and I would not want you to spend it fusing."

"_Fusing_?" Larsa muttered picking fun at Al Cid's word choice. He still had not perfected the language and it seemed even though his accent was easily seductive, he often made poor grammatical errors, which were only evident when he cared little about the audience around him, judgmentally.

Again, Al Cid simply waved Larsa's mock aside and continued into the next room. The men followed him and sat down in the sitting room, where a servant came and took drink orders. "Tonight, Larsa, you get to drink… I will allow it," Al Cid grinned. Larsa glared at him from over the rim of his glass.

"You do know I'm past the legal drinking age," he said, irritably. He knew Al Cid only pretended to look upon him as the child he used to be when they had first signed the treaty. It humored him to think of the Arcadian Emperor as a twelve-year-old punk, who came up to his chest in height.

Al Cid laughed. "It seems that you are unable to comprehend my basic jokes, Larsa," he said, quoting his words from earlier, which irritated Larsa even more. Basch took note of this when he saw Larsa's ears turn a hot pink color.

Before Larsa could retort, Basch interfered, "So, what are the plans for Lord Larsa tonight?" he asked, quickly.

Al Cid took the hint and replied, "Just relax and get much rest. He'll need it for his wedding night."

Al Cid chuckled at his own joke, while Larsa glared at him some more. It seemed that he would not relax at all this evening.

* * *

On the morning of the wedding, Penelo awoke bright and early. She was getting used to sleeping in different beds by now and her slight disoriented state passed quicker than normal when she remembered that she was in the palace of Dalmasca.

There was a knock at the door and Penelo bounded from the bed with a strange amount of energy and flung the door open. Two servants, each bearing trays; the first had Penelo's breakfast and tea, while the second held things used for styling her hair. "Good to see you up and early, Lady Penelo," the first said, "I have your breakfast here and Judith is going to start working on your hair."

Penelo was slightly taken aback until she remembered the amount of preparation needed for the style she had chosen. Silently she nodded and let the ladies in. She placed herself in a chair and balanced her breakfast on her lap, while the hairstylist named Judith started with her hair.

It certainly was an art; trying to eat without spilling half of it down her front while someone pulled and yanked and combed and pulled some more on her hair. It took her about two hours to finish her meal and by that time the coffee was starting to get cold. One of the servants in the room had come along and snatched the tray away from her so that all Penelo could do was sit and watch about five servants clean her bedroom, while one hairstylists tweaked her hair.

Finally, just as Penelo was beginning to wonder what her hair looked like, Judith announced that she was finished and would let her see if she needed anything else done with it. She shoved a mirror in front of Penelo's nose and the first thing that came to mind was that she looked like a clown. It was an attempt at an up-do, but it seemed that what Judith thought looked nice… Penelo detested. However, Penelo couldn't find the words to say how she hated the look Judith seemed to have worked so hard on. And just as Penelo was wondering on how to break the news to her hairdresser, she heard the door to her bedroom open and someone enter.

"That hairdo looks hideous," said a familiar voice. Penelo blushed and Judith spun around.

"What? You don't like it?" she spat, sounding hurt.

"My brother is not marrying a bimbo, you fool. Either fix the style or I'll hire someone else to do her hair," Tainean snapped, coming to stand beside where Penelo sat blushing. Penelo felt her eyes on her hair and then a slight movement as Tainean picked at one of the curls at the top of her head delicately.

"S-so sorry, ma'am!" Judith stuttered, "Let me go and get some w-water. I'll f-fix it!"

Just as she left, Penelo felt her face cool somewhat. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Taih, but did you have to be so mean?" she said.

Tainean raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why _you_ didn't say anything about it," she retorted.

"I didn't want to be rude," Penelo muttered, blushing again. She knew it was a terrible argument.

"Penelo, this is your wedding day… you're allowed to be as rude and mean as you want if things don't go your way," Tainean replied.

"I'm surprised you even showed up," Penelo said, quietly, not wanting to offend her and have her run out again, "I mean, no offense… I really want you to be here –,"

"Larsa is my brother, I can admit that much," Tainean said, though it seemed to pain her to do so, "I've had… second thoughts about our family issue."

Jumping to conclusions, Penelo excitedly burst, "Oh! You're finally considering his offer!"

Tainean, unaccustomed to someone with this amount of energy, took a step back, it seemed, out of fear. "I-I wouldn't go that far," she said, quickly recovering herself, "Larsa and I have differences in the way we view our family. However, I will not allow those differences to get in the way on his wedding day."

"Thank you," Penelo said, "this will mean a lot to him."

Tainean shrugged, but Penelo saw her usually pale cheeks shed a hint of pink. "I know," Penelo heard her whisper.

"I was hoping you would take an offer of mine, actually," Penelo started. She noticed Tainean tense from the corner of her eye. "And that would be?" Tainean asked, cautiously.

"I was wondering if you would want to be my Maid in Honor?" Penelo said, as casually as she could. Tainean was silent for a time. Penelo waited for her reply.

Finally she said, "Why don't you want Ashe or Fran to take that position?"

Penelo knew this wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped, but that is why she had readied her answer beforehand. Tainean really was like Larsa; they both were very predictable. "Because," Penelo started, confidently, "Vaan is going to be Larsa's best man and Vaan is like a brother to me… so…"

"You want me to be your maid of honor because I'm Larsa's sister and it creates a happy little balance," Tainean finished for her. Penelo winced at the mockery in her voice.

"Well, I don't see why I can't ask Ashe," Penelo snapped back, "I mean, you certainly don't seem too enthusiastic."

"What would draw you to that conclusion, I wonder?" Tainean asked, sarcastically.

"You know, some people say that when a woman marries she doesn't just marry him but his family as well," Penelo spat, bitterly, "It seems that you and I are stuck. So, you better start being nice to me!"

"Or else?" Tainean added, with a smirk.

"So are you going to be my maid of honor or not!?" Penelo finally snapped. Tainean chuckled and patted her shoulder, comfortingly. Penelo tensed, it seemed the argument was won.

"Yes, fine, I will," she said, softly.

"Then why did you have to make an effort to decide?" Penelo asked, irritated, "It was a simple question!"

"I was waiting for you to take my advice on being rude," Tainean replied, Penelo stared blankly at the stubborn woman before her, "It is your wedding day, after all."

"You know what?" Penelo spat.

"What?"

"I see the family resemblance now," Penelo said, sighing in frustration, "You both are secretive and conniving, and I can't believe I'm going to be spending a lifetime living under the same name – connected to _you_ forever!"

Tainean only smirked in reply.

* * *

"Um… Basch?" Larsa started, as he calmly combed his hair to the side in front of a giant mirror in his guest room. Basch stood gazing idly out the window as a servant left the room after dropping off some breakfast.

The guardian turned to him in wonder and gave his full attention. "Yes, Lord?" he replied, dutifully.

Larsa hesitated. "This may seem like a strange question… yet, I must address the situation before the time comes," he began, rather awkwardly.

Basch readied himself for one of those Larsa-needs-guidance answers, and waited for the question.

"How does one kiss at the alter?" Larsa asked, his cheeks flushing somewhat. Basch almost burst out into fits of laughter, but restrained himself.

"Well…" he started. He really wasn't quiet sure. "I would assume that you will know when the time comes."

This answer did not seem to satisfy Larsa's curiosity, however, for he then asked, "Well, I suppose that's true, but it would be inappropriate for Penelo and I to…" his cheeks flushed some more, "… make a show of ourselves."

Basch could no longer hide the grin that threatened him. "Lord Larsa, I'm sure everything will work out smoothly. Have I not told you on many occasions that you worry more than what's good for you?"

Larsa's expression fell calmly again and he turned back to the mirror and placed the comb gently back onto the table. He knew he was worrying too much about this. Perhaps that is why they had decided on a small, private wedding. He knew he would be on the verge of hanging himself if he were forced to do this in public. He wondered how Penelo was dealing with this, and figured she was most likely as nervous as he was. Then, on second thought, Larsa knew that Penelo was always able to pull off optimism in the strangest and toughest of moments. On second thought, perhaps she was bubbling with excitement.

"It's hard to believe this day has come so quickly," Larsa said, his hand still posed over the comb, thoughtfully. Basch shifted his weight, wondering what the new intent behind the young lord's words were this time.

"It is a day that has long been foreseen by many, I'm sure," he replied. Larsa glanced over at him, curiously and somewhat suspiciously.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

Basch swallowed. He knew that voice all too well. It was the voice Larsa used when he suddenly discovered that he had been outmaneuvered. Larsa may like his secrets, but he certainly didn't like people keeping secrets from him. "Well, everyone in the party thought you and Penelo made a cute couple even eight years ago," Basch said, he hated heart to heart talks about this subject. It was bad enough when Basch had to sit and listen to Larsa go on and on about Penelo's last letter, the last thing he need now was to explain to Larsa that the only reason everyone noticed his attraction to Penelo those years ago was because the young lord really hadn't perfected his 'flirting' ability and so it really wasn't that difficult to tell that he like her.

Larsa seemed to have sensed this, because he blushed and started walking toward the closet, where his royal blue tux was kept. "I see," was all that escaped his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I lied... this is not the last chapter, there will be another one and depending on how that ends... we'll play it by chapter. smirkes evilly

Love the reviews as always! I'm sorry this took me a bit of time. I finally got all my homework for the semester out of the way, so I am FREE!!!! Yay!! Next chappie coming as soon as I can write it, and reviews would help to encourage me on this last bit. I would like some ideas for the last chappie if you've got any. I may not put it in, but if it's good, I may! I like competitions! Game ON!!


	17. Forever and Always

Chapter 17: Forever and Always

The garden's outside the palace had been brilliantly decorated to host the event of Larsa and Penelo's wedding. White marble chairs had been assembled alone the line of a pedal-strewn pathway to the alter. White lilies had been placed to decorate the small, round dinning tables that littered the garden. The alter itself was white and long, beautiful, fresh-smelling vines entwined themselves around the structure. The weather was perfect; sunny, but not too warm. It was especially rare for this type of weather in Dalmasca, and Penelo thanked the sky that she wouldn't be sweating in her gown.

She had just climbed into her white, shimmering gown about five minutes ago, done one second touch ups on her make up and hair and found herself following Ashe (in a full-length peace-colored gown) and Tainean (in a garnet-colored, cocktail dress) down the flight of stairs and came to face the doors to the gardens. Penelo discovered, that if she lifted her shoulders and chest, she would stop tripping over the fabric in the front of the dress and be able to walk properly.

Ashe left Penelo and Tainean behind the doors of the garden to station herself in her position up on one of the steps to the alter. Penelo could hear the voices of all her guests through the door and resisted the temptation to jump out from behind the door and hug them all. However, that thought was quickly dashed when she remembered that Larsa was most likely standing at the alter now and that it would be bad luck for him to see her too early.

Tainean shifted her shirt anxiously as they waited for the sound of the priest to the call on the bride. Penelo closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. This usually calmed her, but today, it seemed nothing would help. She tightened her grip on a boake of flowers Ashe had given her to hold, and stared up at the white-washed ceiling, nervously.

Finally, it seemed after an eternity of waiting, Penelo heard her cue and glanced to Tainean for confirmation before leaving the protection of her hiding place. As soon as she entered the gardens and stepped unto the path of white pedals, time seemed to slow to an alarming crawl. The hiss of whispers and faint giggles from her old friends graced her ears lightly. The sun lay warm upon her skin and burned in her eyes until everything around her seemed to shin and glow with a warmth she had never cared to notice before. The feel of the faint breeze in her hair and through the thin, layered fabric of her white, shimmering gown caused a row of nervous bumps to rise on her skin, even though she was not cold. The train of her dress dragged heavily over the grass and fallen pedals, as she held the tiny, light boake close to her breasts.

And through all this distraction, the only thing Penelo knew she would remember for years after was Larsa. He stood at the alter waiting for her, smiling down the long, row of flower pedals at her, and it was the only thing she could do to not run at him. He looked even more clean cut and prettied up than usual. He was wearing a Dalmascan style tuxedo in the color that reminded Penelo of the deep blue of the midnight sky on the Ozmone Plain. She could remember that color had been in the sky the night she and Larsa had spent counting the galaxies and shooting stars eight years ago.

When she finally arrived at the alter, she faced him and he took her hands in his and held them gently as the priest carried on with the vows. Penelo was too busy staring into Larsa's eyes to hear what was being said and really didn't care, until her name was issued twice. "Penelo?"

She blinked. It had been Larsa who had spoken, and she blushed slightly at the thought of being in a daydream in the middle of her own wedding. "Uh, yes?" she replied.

Larsa smiled. He looked somewhat nervous, and Penelo felt guilty. She realized she must have missed the part where she was supposed to say 'I do'. She blushed harder.

* * *

Larsa had held his breath throughout the whole speech, which was given by the priest. He knew it would be his turn to speak and ask Penelo that fateful question some time soon. Of course, in another moment, the priest turned to him and Larsa immediately said, "Penelo, do you take me as your husband forever and always?"

Silence. Larsa waited, holding his breath as Penelo simply stared at Larsa as though in a dream. He could hear whispers from her friends from Migelo's Sundries, and froze as he realized that she was hesitating. Not a moment to loose, Larsa swallowed hard and mumbled, well actually, he squeaked, "Uh, Penelo?"

This brought her attention back, it seemed. Penelo blinked and blushed. Larsa sighed in relief as he realized she was only dreaming and hadn't actually hear the question. He began again, with this happy thought in mind, "Penelo, do you take me –,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Larsa," Penelo cut through him, blushing harder.

Larsa's heart stopped. The audience grew silent in that second.

Penelo finished, "I was daydreaming. Of course, I will take you as my husband! That's why I'm here!"

Larsa could not help but smile widely in relief. For a moment, he had thought she was refusing him.

"But the real question is," Penelo continued, the priest looked shocked, "do you think you will be able to handle me as your bride forever and always?"

Larsa grinned, and their friends chuckled softly in the background. "Well, I will most certainly try," he said.

Vaan blinked, realizing that this was his cue to deliver the rings and stumbled forwards, crashing into Larsa, who immediately grabbed Penelo to keep from falling off the step of the pedestal. The priest took this as a cue to quickly say, "Uh, you may kiss the bride!"

Before Penelo knew it, she had grabbed hold of Larsa's collar and dragged him forward into the kiss, that would unit them for an interesting lifetime to come.

* * *

If the ceremony was entertaining, the party was certainly so. Balthier had shown up during the ceremony to witness the clumsy turn of events. He took to the free bar immediately and sat down with Tainean and Fran to discuss the next hunt. It seemed that after years of sky pirating, Fran and Balthier seemed to have formed an unbreakable bond, which seemed to consist of even mental messages being passed between them. For, as the empty liquor glasses began to decorate their table, they seemed to be a little more open about their feelings for each other by making inside jokes and even dancing at times.

Vaan was busy telling Ashe, who was seated contently watching the dancers, about his best, rarest hunt of recent. Now, that Larsa, his usual target for conversation was preoccupied with dancing with his new bride, Vaan had to find another poor sole to relish his information upon. Somehow, Ashe even seemed to give input into his story and found that this made him more enthusiastic and regretted it immediately. She shot Basch, who was standing well away from the dancers, a helpless look and was pleased to find that he suddenly strode over, interrupted Vaan and asked her to dance. To this, she greatly agreed and was swept onto the dance floor, leaving Vaan to wander aimlessly.

Migelo seemed busy ordering around a few of the orphans who had been invited to the wedding, and then seemed to remember that this wedding party was not being hosted by him and that he could relax and enjoy the festive event. Instead, he took to scrutinizing the other host's work, wanting Penelo to have the greatest day of her life.

Tainean wandered through the people with a half full wine glass, watching her brother dance with her sister-in-law. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed since she had seen him smile like that. It brought back both joyous and terrible memories of her past, which she stubbornly shoved aside and allowed the wine to curb her feelings about them.

Penelo was a woman Tainean respected mostly because she seemed to genuinely love Larsa. So, in response, she was happy and relieved to see Larsa so happy and free.

"So, what happened to Leas?" Vaan had come up behind Tainean from the crowd of dancers. He looked a little bored.

"Didn't Balthier tell you?" Tainean said, and at his shrug, she continued, "They dropped her off in Balfonheim Port. She has enemies there that will straighten her out."

"Oh, well, don't you miss it?" At Vaan's question, Tainean suddenly thought that he was referring to Leas as an 'it' and laughed.

"What?" she said.

"I mean," Vaan said, thoughtfully, rephrasing his words, "don't you miss having a companion when you go out on hunts? She was your navigator, right?"

"Yes," Tainean said, "but I don't mind going alone."

"You and I should form a team!" Vaan suggest. Tainean raised an eyebrow.

"You would be a terrible navigator and I like to fly," Tainean replied, defensively.

"Hey! Sometimes, I navigated and Penelo flew…" Vaan retorted, "but now, that's all gonna change. Unlike you, I don't like hunting alone for treasure it's…"

"Less rewarding to celebrate on your own?" Tainean said, tilting her head in a I-know-what-you're-saying expression.

"Yeah," Vaan agreed, nodding.

"Well, we'll have to take my ship. I'm not used to flying any other," Tainean said, agreeing to his offer.

"We could switch up every once and a while?" Vaan suggested, hopefully.

"Keep dreamin', boy, I'm not having you fly my ship," Tainean smirked.

"What? Oh, come on?"

"No," Tainean snapped, sternly.

"So, does your ship have a name?" Vaan mumbled, disappointed.

"Yes, it's_Quixote_," Tainean replied, proudly.

"That's cool," Vaan nodded, thoughtfully.

Tainean sighed as the song ended and the dancers exchanged partners, while some kept the same one in an everlasting embrace Ashe and Basch, and Larsa and Penelo were of these pairs. Balthier and Fran left to start a drinking game with a few of the orphans at a far table. Vaan left Tainean to migrate over to them to watch and cheer.

Tainean sighed to relax her muscles and listened as the band started another slow song. A voice in her ear then murmured, "A woman as beautiful as yourself should not look so lonely during such an event."

"Is it right to call a woman lonely when she is simply in a state of relaxation, Margrace?" Tainean smirked. Al Cid lingered into view with his hand out to her.

"Forgive me for assuming such, and allow me one dance?" he said, smoothly.

Having nothing else to do, Tainean accepted.

* * *

"Would it be too cliché to say 'I love you', Larsa?" Penelo muttered, as she rested her head on his chest as they danced slowly.

"I guess that depends on your definition of 'cliché', Penelo," Larsa said, softly, "But for me, saying 'I love you' is a genuine statement of the heart. There's nothing cliché about it."

"Well," Penelo said, grinning at his interesting reply. Count on Larsa to make a simple yes/no reply seemed more confusing. "Then… I love you."

Larsa could feel something well inside his chest at her words and he knew it was right thing and only thing to reply, "I love you too, Penelo."

They danced longer without the need to say anything to each other. It was difficult to believe that only two weeks ago, they had first met each other for the first time in years. Now, they were dancing close and warm in an embrace on the evening party of their wedding. It seemed unbelievable.

The music stopped again and they parted once more. Larsa glanced past Penelo to see that Basch was in a close embrace with Ashe and was glad that his protector had finally relaxed a little. Then, he spotted Tainean dancing with none other than Al Cid Margrace and had to look twice to confirm his sight wasn't denying him.

To Larsa's amusement and surprise, Tainean didn't look awkward or uncomfortable in Al Cid's embrace at all and Larsa figured that the Rosarrian Emperor had used some of his 'skills' to get this reaction from her.

Larsa turned to Penelo, deciding that he may as well save Tainean, and kissed her hand gently. "Excuse me a moment, but my sister is a damsel in distress," he said. Penelo noticed what he meant and smiled.

"That's okay," she said, grinning, "I've got to throw the boake pretty soon anyways."

Larsa smiled and let her go over to Migelo, who had been watching them with a grin. Larsa saw Tainean and Al Cid break apart with the ending of the song and took his chance then and there. He came up to them with a grin playing about his lips, as Tainean turned to him and narrowed her eyes. Al Cid simply smiled and put a friendly hand on Tainean's arm.

"Ah, Larsa, congratulations to you and Penelo," he said, happily, "This is a beautiful day indeed."

"Thank you," Larsa tilted his head in polite bow and added, "Do you mind if I borrow your partner?"

He held a hand out for Tainean to take, but she simply raised an eyebrow at him, stubbornly. Al Cid smiled and nodded. "Of course, she is a wonderful dancer," he said, smoothly, "No doubt, she can teach you a thing or two."

Larsa shot him a glare. Never did Al Cid fail to sneak in a joke about his abilities and it seemed that he was grateful that he would be parting from him and his pranks for a time again.

Tainean seemed to sense the tension and took hold of Larsa's hand to distract him from landing another line of insult.

As the music started again, Larsa pulled her in and led her into the dance.

"I'm glad you came today," he said, softly, "Thank you."

"I only came for the food and drinks," Tainean replied, defensively.

"Will you ever admit that you for a moment had a strand of doubt," Larsa persisted, "Doubt of which you considered my offer?"

"Persistent, aren't you? I Will not take your offer, Larsa," Tainean said, sternly, "I've realized that I'm not suited for that life, and you will do well to avoid this topic."

"All right, you win," Larsa said, simply, "I will give in to your stubbornness."

"Larsa, it should please you to know that I will not completely be avoiding you in the future," Tainean informed him, "Your best man, Vaan, and I have decided to work together since both our former companions are… either missing or married."

"This is interesting news," Larsa grinned, "I'm glad to hear this. You know you will always be welcome in Arcadia and the palace? Even if you continue to refuse me as your brother, I still wish you to visit."

"Larsa, I do not refuse you," Tainean said, softly, "it's difficult to say, but I'm simply choosing another path. You are my brother and always will be. I just… sometimes I wish you knew what Vayne and your father had done in the past. Perhaps, that would open your eyes to see them for what they really were."

"They had faults," Larsa said, quietly, "just as everyone does in life. Nobody walks the path of life without making one or more mistakes in their lifetime. Even if they had done terrible things in the past, things that are not easily forgiven, they were still my family… and I believed them to be my only family."

Tainean gazed up at Larsa, sighing. "You've always held forgiveness in your heart, Larsa. Even when you were so young," she said, "and you've always had a keen mind to know of the consequences of your brother's ruthlessness."

Larsa did not reply.

"I have one question for you," Tainean said, curiously, "Though, I know you are soft hearted. I know you knew that the revolution Vayne was trying to cause would not finish well for Arcadia even if Vayne had succeeded. So, considering your friends had defeated him and the revolution would undergo without the consequences to Arcadia… would _you_ have kept that power?"

The song ended and Larsa finished the dance, thinking thoughtfully about her question to him. After a time, he said, "Yes."

This seemed to come as a shock to Tainean. She blinked and looked slightly disappointed. Her voice mirrored the dark disappointment in her eyes, as she said, "Then, you are more like your brother than I originally thought."

This did not stall Larsa, however. He continued, "I would keep it to hide it away in that temple in Nabradia, where later in the future, it will be found. Perhaps, the next to find it will be the one who knows how to use it to bring perfect peace in this world. It is with hope, I would keep the nethicite, and it is with hope I would hide it away from anyone too weak to retrieve it again."

At this, Tainean's earlier reaction to his answer faded and was replaced with a warm smile. She looked like she was about to cry, but she simply brought a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "Good answer," she breathed.

Larsa smiled down at her. Penelo's voice rang through the garden and the music quieted. He looked up to see her holding the boake of flowers, saying, "Come on, girls! This is the fun part!"

"Go!" Larsa said, excitedly to Tainean, who looked shocked.

He and the men watched as Penelo waited for the women to crowd behind her. She was standing on a table and gave Larsa a wink before saying, "Okay, ready, ladies?"

"One, two, three –," Penelo tossed the boake up behind her and all the women watched it soar towards them.

It feel into the crowd of women and out of sight. There was a group of gasps and giggles and cheers, as the party of women parted to show who had caught the boake.

Ashe stood in the center, blushing profusely, holding the flowers in both hands and looking as though she could disappear. Everyone cheered and she smiled, modestly. Larsa helped Penelo off the table, saying, "I guess I won't be seeing much of Basch in the time to come."

Penelo flew forward off the table and wrapped her arms around her husband, tightly. She kissed him gently, as the rest of the audience was preoccupied with Ashe's catch, and said, "I can't wait to start tomorrow."

"Start what?" Larsa said, blankly. It was the first time Penelo had caught him in a dumb state.

"_Our_ life," she mocked. Larsa grinned, realizing that he should have caught that beforehand and shrugged it off.

"Oh, _that_," he grinned, watching her narrow her eyes on him.

"We should go and congratulate Ashe," Penelo said, happily.

"Yes, poor Basch doesn't know what's happened yet," Larsa smirked, as Penelo led him through their friends cheering to the Queen of Dalmasca.

* * *

Author's Note: Done! Yes, this was the last chapter! I'm so sorry this took me awhile, it was a busy week, but I hope you liked this chapter... hell, I hope you liked the story. It was a little more extravagant than I had thought it would be (plot wise) in the beginning, but it worked out just fine. Man... I stayed up till (looks at computer clock) 2:31am, because I just knew you guys wouldn't have forgiven me if I'd gone and let this drag longer. 

Anyways, I look forward to your reviews as always. A special thank you to: angry girl, toxo, zaz9-zaa0, cloner4000 and janet for your constant updates! You really kept me going! You make it worth it to stay up so late/early that my mind practically freezes over. XD

I hope that you've discovered by now what the title of this story 'Hell Does Part Us' actually means. ...hm, yes, there is a hidden meaning to it.

I'm glad to say that I am done this story and am starting the sequel as soon as possible. If you are interested. It will not be L/P centered, but will rely strongly on a whole different number of pairings including: Balthier/Fran, Larsa/Penelo (of course), Ashe/Basch, and even Tainean/Al Cid. Leas comes back into play, and Vaan and Tainean discover a little more about that nethicite they found in Nabradia than they expected. Not necessarily a romance, but more an adventure. Hope to see you review!

With love, Leonahari (A.E.Croft).


End file.
